Atom of Friendship 1: The Power in You
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: Water, Fire, Electric, etc. His friends have them, he doesn't. He set off on an exploration to find his true power, but they always block his path causing this to get dangerous mission. Finding out his mysterious powers and to help a friend on the way. Fantasy, Friendship, Adventure.
1. Introduction

**Title: The Power in You**

**I don't own BTR…I wish though.**

Everyone in the world have special powers. They started getting them at age 13 and they keep them and never lose them. They're various types of powers: Electric, Water, Fire, Air/Wind, Speed, Flying, Weather control, strength, and controlling plants. The commonest is Electric and Fire. The rarest is healing power. The one after that, it's the second rarest: Weather control. People have powers depending on their parents' genes. If each has different powers, their child/ children will either have one or the other… or both. But if parents have the same powers, their kids will have the same powers has them. People 13 to 20 can has up to four powers at once. But when they hit 20, they only have one or two powers they use a lot in their past time. It does sound like everyone has them huh? Well, that's wrong. Not everyone have them. If a kid is good must of their lives, up to age thirteen, they have the powers, but if they're bad, they got none, no matter what. It also sounds like there will have no battles right? Wrong! Their behaviors are always the same so; it's like the real world.

Each person either has one to four powers. For instance, my friend Kendall, he has two: Electric (From his dad) and Speed (From Mrs. Knight) He had his powers like everyone else. But he has no idea how his powers work until the day after his birthday when he had a hockey tournament and he ends up skating in the speed of light and sparks recently came out of his body from all the power he's using or something. I was amazed, so did everyone else… well, until he accidently tackles Carlos and released his powers to my blond friend, making his butt on fire and Carlos' end up getting paralyzed for a few minutes. For that, I was laughing so hard! Then Shane broke a piece of ice, Logan turn it to liquid and soak Kendall up. Now, Kendall's helping out using his speed to clean and such, and his electricity powers to make the room bright when the lights went out or an electronics' not working.

For Carlos, well, like I said, he burned Kendall's butt, so that means he's fire. The poor kid only has one power: Fire. Well, both his parents have fire as their powers so, yeah. How he found out? Well, he found out a few days after his 13th birthday when he accidently set the house on fire. Well, that was bittersweet since he didn't really burn the house down, just the dining room area. It was funny that day. Carlos, Logan, Kendall and I where at his house and we were playing video games as Mrs. Garcia sets the table. Suddenly, the chandelier above the dinner table went out and with a latter, Kendall came to fix it with his powers he never knew how to use yet. He was eager to try though. But he failed. Carlos became impatient and end up grabbing Kendall's arm and pull him off the latter and burns his arm. Logan heals it by just wrapping his hand around the burn and it heals instantly. Then Carlos touched the chandelier and it caught on fire. Logan panicked and tried to decrease the flames with a bucket of water but failed miserably. That was before Logan got is powers. Then after that, we called Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell and they have water powers and all the flames slowly disappear. Now Carlos helps in a boring way, he just let a flame touch the bottom of the pan or pot whenever we cook something, just like a flame torch. The only thing he likes to use his powers for are lighting fireworks and blasting a ball of heat (Yeah, not fire) to a bag of popcorn seeds while someone's holding it and it explodes into popcorn! That was awesome every time before watching a movie.

And so, since Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell have water powers, that means, Logan has water powers as well, but he has another power as well: Water, weather control, Flying, and healing powers, so four powers. Yep, Mrs. Mitchell's the one with the water and flying power, Mr. Mitchell has weather control. Logan was too eager to find out and end up getting his powers as a present. Yep, he got his powers after he blows his candles. Carlos lit his candles since Carlos is fire. Kendall, his sister Katie, Carlos, me, my twin brother Shane, and our parents are the only ones who can make it to his party. So, as I was saying, Logan was about to blow his candles. He blows on them and a small gust of wind came, pushing me back against the wall. That hurts, but I ignored the pain when I saw my surprise. That was his weather control power. Logan and his dad are the only one I know who has weather control. Then later Logan tried his other powers. For water he move his finger around his cup of water and the water rise up, following where ever his finger goes. It stopped when he let go, like you let go of an object you're holding. And for his flying powers, he eventually jumped on his bed and then end up stop going down back to the bed, but levitated in the air. He started flying but it's hard for him to land and control where he was going. He took him a while though. Then for his healing powers, my mom cut herself after she cut the cake and put it on a plate. She got a bleeding hand and Logan hold her hand but didn't realize that he was holding over the cut, then it heals instantly, even the blood was gone! Yeah, Logan's the only person I know who has that power to heal, no one else! Not even his parents! So, that's why he wants to be a doctor now. He uses his flying and water powers the most.

And for Katie, she hasn't had her powers yet since she's only 10, only three more years to go. I wonder if she's going to have the power of speed or electricity, or both.

Jo has the powers to control plants like her parents. She just talks to them and move her fingers around to move them. She said plants talk back but no one can understand her except for other plant controllers.

Camille has weather control and flying, just like Logan.

Gustavo have electricity powers, like Kendall.

Kelly has fire, like Carlos, and speed, again, like Kendall.

The Jennifers, all three have fire.

Stephanie has weather control

And lastly, Lucy, she has both fire and electric.

And finally, my twin brother Shane, he has powerful strength, speed (Like Kendall), and water (Like Logan). My mom has water and plant control, my dad has strength and speed. He found out a month after our birthday. I tried the same time and thing he did but mines didn't work, no matter what I do. Mom and dad want to test our powers after a month after our birthday and Shane succeeded. They just said to me "Maybe next time, don't give up." Shane lifts up a car then a truck, I can't. He run a mile, Shane ran all the way home from the park in less than ten seconds! I took an hour or two. And for water, he tried moving water around and holds our breath underwater for a long time. Shane can, I can't. He can hold his breath for more than 8 to 12 minutes. I can only do one minute. That really sucks! And finally plant power, none of us can control plants.

So, Shane was the first to get his power, and then Carlos, Logan is next, then Kendall. Shane has three powers (Water, Strength, speed) Carlos has one power (Fire), Logan has four (Water, flying, weather control, healing), and Kendall has two (speed and electric).

But the question still remains: When will I get my power? I should get mines three years ago! I'm 16 now! I guess I don't know how to use it yet. What if I never got them because I'm a bad person? I mean, some twins have powers, some both, some only one. Some even no powers at all. What if Shane's the only one with powers and I don't. Am I a bad person or something? I did well in my life! I act like others that are self-center (Sort of) but they have powers! How come I'm the only ones with no powers and everyone else does? I am determining to find out! I, James Diamond, need to find out his power!

**Review please; add this story to your favorite or something! BYE!**


	2. Water, Wind, and Electricity Fun

**Hey guys, another chapter here! I love weekends! Hey, who's going to buy the new Elevate album on Monday? Well, no more talking, let's go!**

**James' POV **

"Everybody ready?" Kendall asks us. We all nod. "GO!" I started to grab a water gun and shoot everyone, at least, trying to. Kendall, Carlos, and I were squirting Logan and Shane with water guns, since we don't have water powers. As for my twin and Logan, they do so all they just do is grab the squirting water we just squirt them with and throw it back to us. That was an unfair game, but it's fun though.

It's hard to get those two because of that. It also hard to get Kendall and my bro since they have speed, hard time catching them. All five of the members of Big Time Rush, running around the Palmwoods Park, trying to get each other.

At the end, Carlos, and I got soaked, a lot! Logan and Kendall barely get wet. So Shane wins the game, most of the time! No fair, he got both water and speed! Carlos and I hate that game! We always lose, but it's still fun. If I had the same power as my twin, I would win! I should get my powers now! It's not fair!

"Haha! I win again!" Shane gloats. Carlos glared at him, giving my brother discomfort. "Carlos?"

He got closer. "Come on Carlos, it's just a game! Are you twitching?" Twitching? He can't twitch, only Kendall twitch when he's all soaked.

"How can Carlos shudder? He's fire, he should be unconscious by now, not twitching, and that's my thing." Kendall said.

"Oh, I'm not twitching; it's just how I get ready to kill someone after they got me all wet." Carlos shouted in front of Shane's face. He started running and my little friend running, behind his tail.

"Should we get them?" I ask in worry of my brother.

"They'll be fine!" Kendall and Logan said in unison. A few seconds later, they were a scream. AHH! OW! CARLOS! WHAT THE HECK!" Then a splash was heard "DARN IT! LOGAN!" I have a feeling Carlos got Shane. He should have use speed, guess he didn't. Ha-ha, his fault.

Kendall then uses his speed to go to the pool and find them. Logan was about to fly off until I grab his arm. "What?" He asks in confusion.

"Carry me?" I ask in a sweet voice. I want him to carry me on his back and fly together.

"Fine." He groans and I hold on it his arm with both hands and we took off. "Ow, James! I don't have super strength you know! You're heavy."

" Hey it's not my fault I don't have my powers yet!"

"I would be a little happier if you ride on a rain cloud." He muttered. That is a good idea. I mean he use his weather power to form a big rain cloud that I can sit on and float in the air. I never fall down from it.

"Good, thinking buddy! Let's go it." I smiled.

"Forget it, we're here." He said and stopped and he levitates over the pool.

"Logan, why are you stopping?" I ask. I know what he's doing he's going to drop me in the pool! Just for fun! Not cool!

"This is for not telling me to form a rain storm for you." He said and dropped me. "And it's fun!" He shouted when I fall down screaming. I landed at the bottom and into the pool.

I hold my breath and swim up. I look around and saw Logan putting his hand around my brother's arm. Aw, man, did Carlos burn him again! Then I saw Kendall right next to him and Carlos who's sincerely sorry for burning him. I got irritated since no one noticed me in the pool. I called out to them. "Hey!" I got their attention. "That is not cool, at all!" I shouted and climb out of the pool. Then splash some water at Logan but he uses his hand to bounce it off and instead, hits Kendall.

My hand flew over my mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry Kendall." I said, even though it's not my fault.

"It's fine." He was all wet. Then he started twitching. Small blue sparks came out his body but stopped in a short second. "I'm going to find Jo. He sighs and left. He will be fine, he just needs to be completely dry and don't use is powers for four hours.

**Kendall's POV**

I finally found Jo sitting on a chair talking to Camille as always near the cabanas. I got to them and listen to their conversation until they noticed me.

"I got to say, it must be nice to control plants" Camille smiled.

"Yeah, not really, at least you have a friend to talk to when you're lonely." Jo said "Besides, the power to control weather seems pretty awesome."

"Yeah, not really, I always, mess up. I mean when I blow, I was hoping for wind to come out, but instead, snow. I've been practicing and I got better at it.

"Yeah, I guess my power is pretty interesting when I think of it."

"Yeah, there's one thing I don't get, how can you understand what plants are saying? Is it your senses or something?

"No, when you look at them, you can actually hear what they're saying." Then she looks at the small red tulip in a pot on the table and touches the leaves. "This flower said she's enjoying our company."

"Sweet, do they…" Camille stopped in her mid-sentence as she saw me, all soaking wet. She laughed. "Kendall, you're twitching again. It's funny when you do that, you think so Jo?" It's not funny!

"Yeah, it's funny and cute." My girlfriend said.

"Camille, just use your weather power to dry me off." I groan.

"She gave me a nervous laugh. "Ok, just hope its wind and not snow. Let's go." She ushered me to one of the cabanas and close it. She then blows and white, cold substance came out of her mouth.

"Camille! That's snow!" I shouted.

"Oh, not again, Hm, let's try another way." She then claps her hands together in front of me and a gust of wind came out. Wow, when I clap my hands like that, it's thunder clap. "Oh, there's another way!" They gust was over less than a minute and I was dry. I noticed sparks coming out of my body again then stopped.

"Thanks." I smiled and went out. I saw Jo with a surprise expression.

"Camille, you just learn a new way to use your gust powers!" She exclaimed

"I know I should do that most often." Camille said.

"Please don't, when you were in the cabanas, the gust of wind inside almost made the cabanas blow away like a tornado or a hurricane."

"Too powerful?"

"Yep."

I felt a little left out for some reason. "So, what were you girls talking about?" I ask pretending that I never heard their previous conversation before. They smiled and all three of us begin to talk.

**James' POV**

Five hours have past and we were at Rocque Records. We were asking to line up for Gustavo to talk to us. He came to Carlos first. Then a small electric shock came from his finger and shocks the fire boy's chest. He screamed.

"That is for burning Shane's arm!" Then he came to Shane and shocks him too. "That is for not speeding up!" Was he spying us or something? Then came to Logan but didn't shock him. Then Kendall, he didn't get shocked either. Then he came to me. I gave him a nervous smile. I didn't do anything so, he won't shock me, right? I spoke too soon. He did and I scream in pain. "That is for not having power!" What the heck? That was no reason for me to be shocked!

"Gustavo!" Kelly yelled and a ball of fire came out of her hand and she throws it at Gustavo's butt! Go gosh, not again! He screamed Logan's name and he form a rain cloud and it flew over Gustavo's head, making him all wet. I had to admit, he does deserve to get wet. Soon, the rain stopped and the cloud disappears. He began to twitch, just like Kendall. We all laugh. We love messing with him. Then he gave him a death glare. Then turn to his assistant.

"Kelly! What was that for?"

"Stop shocking them. Now you can't use your power for the next four hours. If you do, you'll faint.

"So, why are we here Gustavo?" Logan ask

"Well, we were about to sing, but then I'm giving you a break." He sighed. I guess he can't work when he's all wet. He all cheered. No work today! He all head out the door until he called out Logan and Kendall.

"Yes Gustavo?" They ask

"Stay."

Are they going to be in trouble? Oh, whatever. Carlos, Shane, and I then walked out the door back home to 2J. I still need to know my power.

**Logan's POV**

"Need to be dried off Gustavo?" I ask and he nodded. "Want the big gust or small wind.

"Big gust, wind takes too long." Gustavo said. I nodded and back away far but in front of him. I put my hand out and about to make huge clap but then Kendall stopped me.

"Logan, when you do that, a big gust of wind happened right?" He ask nervously. Why is he nervous?

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Well, Camille did that to me when she dried me off after I got wet and she did the same thing you're doing inside a cabanas but then he make a huge gust that Jo said that it almost blew the cabanas away."

I laughed, Camille totally have no idea how to use her wind powers properly huh? She always goes overboard. "Well, of course, she needs to be far away from you but directly in front of you to do it properly. If not, then there will look like there's a tornado near us." I laughed.

"Oh... ok then. Go ahead and do your gusts weather stuff." He said. I then claps my hands together hard and a gust of wind blow out and hit Gustavo and he's dry in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks Logan." He said after he's all dry and the wind stopped.

"No problem. But why do need Kendall for?" I ask

"Oh, I need him to shock me so I can absorb then electricity." He said. Oh yeah, Kendall regain his powers an hour ago. And he didn't shock him because there will be no effect, since Kendall will absorb his anyways. Yeah, when people use the same power to someone else that has the same power, they absorb it.

"Thunder clap, shockwave or thunder punch?" Kendall sighed.

"Who the heck will pick thunder punch? It's the same pain for people with electric powers as a real punch! I would say Thunder clap." Gustavo said

"Ok." My blond friend said and stands the same exact place as me before. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready!"

"No, not true." Kendall smirk

"Don't talk back and do it!" Gustavo yelled and Kendall rolls his eyes and did the same thing I did. He clap his hands once hard, together and lightning bolt came out and hit Gustavo. He absorbed the power just like that (Snap fingers). But Kendall stopped in an instant. It usually takes 10 seconds for someone to regain power.

"Why did you stop?" Gustavo ask?

"That's all you need," He shouted to him them whispered "Not really, he needs more than that." Then yelled back to Gustavo, "Plus, I need to save my power for something important!" he said and ran off.

"He is right though, Mrs. Knight might need to save money." Kelly said

You get an unlimited power of electric in you, unless you got wet so…" I said but Gustavo yelled at me to get out. I was scared and stumbled to get out the door.

When I did, I use my flying power to fly home as I saw Kendall using his speeding power then I saw Carlos, James, and Shane walking. Kendall passes them and Shane started running, also using his speeding power thinking it's a race. I guess Kendall want him to race with him.

I then saw James and Carlos looking up at me and yelled out, "Logan, rain cloud!" I rolled my eyes, are they lazy or something? I shrugged the thoughts out of the way and pop out a big rain cloud and they got on and enjoyed the ride. I can't do normal rain clouds yet though. "Thanks' Logan!" They yelled.

"No problem!" I shouted back. At least they didn't ask to carry them. I then speed up a little and fly home.

**Well, you guys can see from this chapter that everyone use their powers in a way. We got a glance of Kendall, Shane, Carlos' Logan, Jo, Camille, Gustavo and Kelly's powers. Next chapter, we will see Lucy and Stephanie's powers and more of our other characters, see ya and review! BYE!**


	3. Carlos' Fire Mishap

**Shanes' POV**

I was racing Kendall back home and he end up winning by a second. "I win!" He shouted after he stopped in front of apartment 2J. He opens the door "Hello mom." He greets to Mrs. Knight who's at the kitchen.

"Hi honey" She smiled. Then Katie walked out of her room and saw me. She walked up to Kendall and hug him then she jumped on my arms

"Shane, I can't wait to have my powers and I can be speedy like you, since I can't have any other of your powers." She said and I laughed. She has a cute crush on me.

"I doubt that Katie. But you do that you'll have either one of the other, or both, we never know." Her cute grin turns into a frown. "Just wait three more years." She gave me a sad.

"I know, but I can't wait!" She seems upset. I know how to cheer her up.

"Hey Katie, you want to ride on my back as I speed up?" She always love that, it's like driving a race car to her.

" Ok." She smiled, now that's the smile I want! Kendall and I always give her 'The ride of her life'. She got on my back and I speed around the small apartment. Then stopped after Mrs. Knight shouted.

"Yes?" I ask

"Shane, takes the joyride for Katie outside, but be back in a few minutes for dinner."

"Sure thing Mrs. Knight." I said and piggy back Katie outside for her speedy ride. I'm not going to speed up until we got outside.

I stopped and wait for the elevator then saw Logan flying up from the stairs and to the apartment. The elevator door opened and we said Carlos and James sitting on a gray cloud. No water is pouring out. Wow, I guess Logan is close to making a white cloud now.

"Hey Katie, Hey bro." James said and I wave to them.

"You know, this thing has a mind of its own." Carlos said

"What makes you think that?" Katie ask

"Well, this cloud keeps heading home, nowhere else, even though we want to go to the pool because he saw the Jennifers there and I want to talk to them. Wonder why."

I shrugged and step aside for their cloud ride to go through and back to the apartment. Then Katie and I get in the elevator, getting ready for the speed ride.

**Kendall's POV**

"Where are Logan, James, and Carlos?" My mom asks.

"I don't know I was running with Shane using our speeding powers to go, we never noticed them." Then on cue, Logan flying in from the door.

"I'm here; Carlos and James are riding on my rain cloud. I make a cloud and whispered to it to get them home and they cloud got them home, just like a taxi ride."

"We're home!" I heard Carlos shouted and turn to the door and saw Carlos and James sitting on the gray cloud.

"Uh, Logan?" I whispered in his ear after his land next to me. "You said you made a rain cloud right?"

"Yeah," He smiled.

"There's no rain coming out."

"Well, it did at the beginning, right?"

"No, congrates buddy, you almost succeeded on making a normal cloud." James exclaimed

"Awesome!" Logan smiled.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner boys." Mom said "We're having mac-n-cheese tonight.

"K," We all said

"Will there be corndogs?" Carlos ask eagerly

My mom laughed "Yes."

"YES!" Carlos shouted pumping his fists up in the air then a ball of fire came out from his fist and flew, hitting the ceiling!

"Logan!" I shouted panicking seeing the small amount of fire multiplying.

Then Logan squirted water from his hands to the fire and it got out. I noticed it makes a small burned hole in the ceiling. The ceiling is pretty thin. "Wow, I felt sorry for someone who lives above us."

"What apartment is that?" James ask

"Well, I use calculated by flying up and banging on the ceiling and Camille shouted shut up to me, so it's 4J." He smiled proudly knowing the answer then he turns to a shocked impression. "Oh my gosh! Camille!" he shouted flying out the door.

Yeah, there's no more 3J since at the beginning, the construction workers have to demolish the ceiling just to put Carlos' slide.

"Way to go fire boy!" James shouted at Carlos. "You used your fire fist punch again!"

"I'm sorry, and stop calling me that!"

"Kendall, can you get Shane and Katie, dinner's ready." My mom said and I nod one and speed out the door, down the stairs, and speed around the Palmwoods looking for them.

I saw them at the pool, seeing Shane speeding around with my little sister on his back enjoying the ride. She looks like she's having fun. I'm going to give them a few seconds or a minute.

**Logan's POV**

I fly up to 4J as fast as I can and bang on her door. Camille then answered. I saw her and gave her a bear hug.

"Whoa Logan, are you alright?" She ask

"I should ask you the same thing!" I shouted. Then I saw Lucy in her apartment. What is she doing there? "Hey Lucy" She turns to me.

"Hey Logan, I was just sleeping over with Camille tonight, then suddenly, the floor melted next to the couch." I noticed she's kneeled down beside the hole Carlos made

"Yeah, I was standing very close to the hole that was forming and I screamed when I noticed it and flew up." Camille said. Yeah, she has flying and weather powers only.

"Hi Lucy," I heard Carlos and James shouted from the hole. I came over and look down at them. "Hi Logan," They're still on my cloud.

"Hey," I wave.

"Shocking experience huh Lucy?" James smiled awkwardly.

"Here's a shocking experience for you as well." She gave them a fake smiled and it quickly disappears and pointed her finger to them and yellow lightning bolt came out, into the hole and about to hit Carlos and James, but they dodge it and it hit my cloud instead and it disappears like fairy dust or something.

"Hey, flying dirty huh?" Carlos asks in an angry voice. Then he's about to make another fire ball and about to pit the ceiling again, this time on purpose, but I quickly made a small raincloud and put it over the hole. Just hope it doesn't hit Carlos, he'll be unconscious.

"Hey Lucy?" I ask turning to her. She turns back to me. "Your electric and fire right?" She nods. "So what happen when you get wet? Do you twitch or faint and be unconscious?"

"Acually, I twitch then faint only lasted for a few minutes." She answered. Oh, I then put the raincloud out of the way and at the bottom of the hole, 2J, I saw Carlos laying down on his side unconscious. I thought he got away from it.

"Lucy, can you burn Carlos?" James asks.

"Sure," She said and light up a small line of fire and throw it in the hole and it on my small fire friend. He absorbs the fire and regains consciousness. I smiled at her.

"Whoa! What happen to the ceiling and why is Carlos is heated up like a chicken?" I heard Katie shouted and saw her on Shane's back with Kendall next to them. I laughed.

"Tell you during dinner baby sister." Kendall said.

I turn to Lucy. "Thanks, well, I got to go down for dinner, see ya." I said and turn to Camille. "Bye Camille." She said bye back and I and fly out the door.

**James' POV**

Well, all of these talk about fire, electric, and water might make you wonder. Can people with fire and electric powered people, such as Lucy, Carlos, and Kendall, swim in the pool? They answer is yes. Even though the pool is… well, water, Yeah, they can swim in the pool, but they need enough power to be in the pool, like for Carlos, he's fire, of course, he can swim in the pool because of the sun and he absorbs the sun's rays with it. When he's in a room, and its night, no sunlight and he's fine until he hits a small amount of water and became unconscious. Same thing for everyone else with fire powers. So yeah, like it just happened with Carlos, it was dark (Sort of). And for Kendall, he can be in the pool as well, but he has to deal with twitching when he's in the water, so is everyone else who's electric. And as for Lucy, she has both electric and fire. Well, same for Kendall, she can swim in the pool, but only in the day, if its night, she's is unconscious. She will twitch too but, don't mind at all.

And that was a little fun but curious facts about water, fire, and electric powered people, from James Diamond!

"James, earth to Jameson!" I snapped out of my thoughts when someone called my name, or at least, the same I never want anyone to call me. Jameson, that's not my name! Well, it's my birth name but I never want to hear that again. "Jame- me- son" that just sounds… unnatural. I hate that name! I look around and noticed Carlos waving his hand in front of my face, ok, rude!

"I thought I told you not to call me by my real name!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, you called me Fire boy, and I hate that." He whispered, why was he whispering?

"Diamond, Garcia, quiet down please." I then saw that we were in class the next day and saw Mrs. Collins in front of the class teaching us about math.

Two hours as pass of learning about other school subjects until it's time to go. Before class ends, Mrs. Collins talks about the talent show the class will be having. Everybody who goes to the Palmwoods School and is from 13and up can participate since they have powers. I mean, this year's talent show is like showing others how cool our powers are and do cool tricks with them. I hate it for one particular reason, I have no powers! I had mentioned that before though.

"Ok class, now, next week there will be a talent show in school for people whose 13 and up. I said that because it's for people with powers." Mrs., Collins said. Then she turns to me giving me a sympathy look. She then talks about me. I sank down at my seat in nervousness and embarrassment. She must think I have no powers and can't participate with my friends or something.

I turn my head slowly around the classroom and saw all eye are on me. I bet I know what they're thinking!

I then saw the Jennifers snickering and whispering something to each other about me not having powers. I sink lower. I then look at Carlos who's on my left, Logan who's on my right. Shane behind me, and Kendall's who's turn around in front of me. My entire friend around me. All four of my friends stare at me with concerned eyes. I look down ashamed, feeling ashamed of myself for not having powers.

Then the bell rang signifying class was over. All five of us walked together back to 2J.

"It's ok James, you'll have your powers soon, and everybody has powers at different age." Logan said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, but most, people get there powers at age 13." I sighed. I wish I get my powers now.

"Don't give up bro," Shane said patting my back. "Just keep practicing and you'll get it." I tried, but I keep failing.

We keep walking and noticed that Kendall wasn't walking with us. We all turn around and saw him standing there, with his thinking face on. Great, the dude got a plan. Better be good. "How about we train James and see which power he belongs in." He said with a smile.

"That's a great idea my shocking best bud." Carlos said. "Ok, starting tomorrow, we go train him with all different kinds of powers."

"Carlos, please don't try to burn him." Logan said.

"Don't worry! I won't!"

"Really, remember the last time you tried teaching him fire powers, even though none of my parents air fire." Shane said.

I remember that day, two years ago, back in Minnesota; Carlos was teaching me fire power. It was snowing and he formed a ball of fire that levitates on his hand. Shane, Logan, and Kendall were there to observe, or at least, try to get Carlos if he makes a mistake

Flashback

"_You ready James?" 14 year old Carlos asks me. I felt nervous, what if it doesn't work?_

"_It's not going to work!" Logan shouted._

"_Stop being negative Logan, It might work, we never know." Shane smiled. _

_I shakily put out my hand and Carlos was about to put the ball of fire on my palm until…_

"_Wait," Carlos said then said "I can't do it if you're shaking. Stop shaking and stay still. You want me to burn you or what?" _

_I tried to calm down, not thinking about what Carlos is going to do. "That's better." Carlos sighed and continued slowly put the fire on my hand. I look away as I felt the heat getting closer. Then there's a gasp escaping my friends' mouth. I look in front of me and there it was: a ball of fire and levitating about but close to my hand. I gasp in surprise. _

"_Ok, I stand corrected." Logan said._

"_I never knew that's possible." Kendall said in shock. _

"_Yeah, I tried it with other people with bother powers besides fire and it didn't work." Carlos said_

"_You burn them did you?" I ask_

"_No!" Carlos shouted then said "Maybe, a little." _

"_So, James' power is fire huh? His parents don't have it but he does." Kendall said "Just like Logan have healing power but his parents don't."_

"_Yeah, that's cool. I guess I was wrong saying it won't work." Logan said. Then my hand caught on fire and I screamed in pain and panicky, putting my flaming hands in the snow making a hissing sound. _

"_I was right; it doesn't work, so James doesn't have fire powers!" Logan smiled proud of being right. Then it's serious time for him. "Ok, give me your burning flesh."_

"_Did he say flesh?" Shane asked. I got my hand out from the snow and saw my whole hand all burned up. Logan put both hands around my burning one and it healed. _

_I sighed in relief then said to Carlos. "Ok, never do that again!" _

I shuddered at the memory. "You're not going to burn my hand again." I stare at my fire powered friend

"But I want to try to teach your fire!" He whined.

"Fine, but Logan has to be near me for water and healing."

"Got it!"

"Ok, the training begins tomorrow." Kendall said and we all walked in the elevator to 2J.

**Hey again guys, yeah, is that interesting? Hope so! I got tons of ideas for this story so review! Next chapter will be James' power training!**


	4. Let's Find Out

**James' POV**

"JAMES! WAKE UP!" I heard my friends shouted. I was having a nice sleep until they shouted in my ear, waking me up! I screamed and fell off the bed taking the covers with me. I can hear them laughing. I shot up, giving my three best friends and my twin brother a death glare.

"Ready for your powers?" Kendall asks excitedly. I stood up, putting the covers back on the bed and lay back in bed.

I then groan feeling tired to do anything. "10 more minutes!"

"You missed breakfast dude." Logan laughed.

"I don't care!"

"It's almost 11:00."

I shoot up, pretend to be alarmed then I look at them "Oh really?" I ask sarcastically. They nod. "Well, again, I don't care!" I shouted and get back to sleep. I do want to train, but not right now. I'm too tired. I was up late last night staring at the ceiling too excited about the training to sleep. Now forget it! I'm too tired!

"Well, guys, we have no choice but to do this. Logan, Shane?" I heard Kendall said. Oh no, when he called Logan and Shane to do something, it must be true, great! I'll drown!

"Ready Shane?" Logan ask

"I'm always ready for messing with my bro." Shane said. Oh great, time to duck under the bed. Before I could fall out of bed, the two already splashed water on me with their powers. Then they stopped and everyone laughed. Ok, again, NOT cool! I'm all wet, and my bed is wet! I then cough uncontrollably then stopped.

"Yep, he's not fire, that's for sure, if he's fire, then he'll be unconscious." Kendall said. Yes! I'm not fire! I can get burn!

"But we're testing fire just in case." Carlos said

"Yep!" The others exclaimed. Aw man!

"And he's not electric. He's not twitching." Shane laughed, "So we could eliminate those two."

"Should we cross out water too since he's coughing?" Carlos asks.

"I don't think so." Logan said. "Not just yet."

"Fine! I'm up!" I shouted and got out of bed.

"Ok, let's go!" Kendall exclaimed and we all walked out of the room.

"What power do you want to try first James?" Kendall asks me while we all slide down on the swirly slide one by one.

"Fire, so I can get this over with." I said and they all laughed.

The others sat of the couch. I did as well, between Logan and Carlos. Carlos then forms the ball of fire. I got even more nervous for two reasons now. 1, there's no snow on the ground to duck my arm in if it catches on fire again. And 2, this call is bigger than the one he made two years ago!

"Can you decrease the size?" I ask, trying to mask my nervous pain.

"Sorry buddy, I can't. I don't know how." Carlos said in an apologetic voice.

I look away not wanting to see him putting it on my hand. I noticed he put the ball of fire closer. I felt the heat.

"Wait!" I shouted and look back at Carlos.

"What?"

"I'm… uh… I didn't brush my teeth yet!" I said and run to the bathroom. I did that for two reasons, one the face needs to have clean teeth, duh! And second, I don't want to do this! I brush my teeth and wash my face. And when I was done, I look at myself in the mirror.

I then saw something that's very implausible. It's my eyes. The shape is the same though, but I can't really see it clearly. I lean over the sink to get a better view of my reflection. I was also sweating from the nervousness of Carlos' heat.

"What's wrong James? Got a zit on your face?" I heard Shane joked from the living room. Everyone laughed. I ignore his rude comment and their laughter and look even closer.

Then my hazel eyes instantly turn into a glowing light turquoise color but turn back in a split second. I let out a shriek and jumped run backwards against the wall of my color changing eyes.

"Yep, he definitely got his first zit." Shane laughed along with the others. Ok, I hot enough of his crake up jokes. I run out of the bathroom and in front of my friends.

"Dude, I don't have a zit." I said

"Then why did you just scream like a girl before?" Kendall laughed.

"No, that's not why I scream. My eyes! It changes color!" I shouted and they burst out laughing. What's so funny?

"James, some people have color changing eyes! It's not a surprise." Logan said between his laugh.

"No way has your eyes change colored James." Shane told me. "If your whole life, your eye color never changes."

" What color did it change." Logan ask me in a serious tone.

"Turquoise " I answered

"So?"

"It glows."

"No, eyes can't glow."

"Guess again, you're wrong." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever, just sit down and let me put this fire ball on your hand." Carlos spat out.

"Fine," I groan and sit down I felt nervous again. I gulp and look away closing my eyes tightly. The flame is getting closer.

"James, stop shaking." Carlos instructs. I did as told. "There, you go." I open my eyes and look at my hands; again, there was the ball of fire.

I look back at Logan and Shane who's forming a ball of water, putting them together in Logan's hand to make a bigger one. Then he flew up above me and holds the water ball just like a regular ball, getting ready to drop it on my hand… if it catches on fire again.

A minute past and nothing happened. The ball of fire was still floating close, above my palms.

"Wow, it lasted longer than before." Kendall exclaim

"Ok, now try to throw it." Carlos smiled. Wait, what?

"Where should I throw it?" I shouted at him.

"Anywhere, Logan and Shane will get it."

"Ok…" I said unsure. If so, Mrs. Knight will kill me! Oh whatever. I was about to throw it until it happens again. I screamed again. Logan dropped the ball of water on me. Great, I'm wet again.

"Come here and let me aid your flesh." Logan said and flies down; hold my hand to heal it.

"Did you say flesh again?" Shane asks him. Déjà vu for two years ago.

"Ok, what's next on the list?" Carlos ask

"Anything that's not painful!" I shouted.

" Ok, let's try healing, even though it's the rarest power of all." Logan said

"But you have that power." Kendall said.

"I know, so who's going to hurt themselves?" We all back away from him. No one will do that. "I say Carlos."

"What! Why me?"

"Because you burn James hand."

"Yeah but that was an accident!" Carlos screamed not wanting to do it. Hey, I don't want to do the fire thing so he has to feel the pain now. Then Kendall blasted a small shock on Carlos' upper arm, making him scream in pain.

"There's a wound." He point.

"Thanks a lot Kendall!" Carlos yelled back at him. Well, it's time to try. I place my hand on his wound then let go. Nothing happened. It didn't disappear. It's still there.

"How do you do it" I ask Logan.

"I just touch someone's wound and it healed instantly, nothing else. So, we can exclude healing out." Then he healed Carlos' arm.

"Kendall Donald Knight, what did you do?" Mrs. Knight came in from the hallway with her hands on her hips. "I heard James and Carlos' screaming all the way from the room."

"Nothing mom, we're just James helping James find out his powers." The blond answers his mom

"Oh, ok then." She said. "Katie, I'm going to the store you want to come?"

"What are they doing?" Katie ask referring to us, coming up to her mom.

"Finding James' power."

"I'll stay,"

"Ok," Mrs. Knight said and kisses her daughter's head then came up to Kendall and did the same. Then she walked out the door.

"Ooh, this will be fun." Katie smiled. I raise my eyebrow in confusion of her thoughts.

"What's next on the list?" Shane asks.

"We still have water, electric, speed, flying, weather control, super strength, and plant control." Logan answered reading from his clipboard. I saw a string tied from the hole at the top and a pencil on the other end. I lean over to look at it and noticed he already crossed out fire and healing.

Electric is the last thing that's painful, so I'm going to get it over with. "I'll try electric." I said feeling courageous and confident.

"Ok, let's see if you absorb it." Kendall said then point his finger at me and electricity came out and I got shock. It hurts! It's a good thing Carlos didn't do that with fire I will burn everywhere! "Yep, he's not electric."

"That explains why he didn't twitch or fall unconcern when Logan and Shane put water at him." Carlos realized.

"You guys should do powers that you can do inside then go outside to do other stuff." Katie suggested.

"Ok, water, flying, speed, and super strength we can do outside." Shane said. "Let's try plant control then weather control."

"How do you control plants?" I ask knowing none of us can control plants except for Jo. I look at Kendall if he knows anything since he's been dating Jo. "Kendall, how does Jo control plants?"

"Well, she told me that she can make plants grow by just touching it." He said "Also. She can actually hear them.

"Here's a plant." Carlos pointed to a fern plant near the couch I never knew we had. I came and crouch down next to the fern. I touch it but it didn't grow. I look at it, but I can't hear anything.

"Do you have to concentrate?" I ask

"Nope." Said Kendall. Then I can't do it. I keep trying and trying for about two minutes and nothing happened. "Ok, cross out controlling plants." I said now its weather time.

After an hour of trying to make clouds appear, blowing snow, making earthquakes by punching the ground (which we did outside) and making wind and gust, nothing worked. I had already given up!

"Don't give up now James." Logan said

"Yeah, we still have…" Carlos then looks at the clipboard, "Four more powers to go! Water, flying, speed and strength, it's just almost two in the afternoon."

I groan, this is getting frustrating and irritating. Well, we're at the parking lot. Time to lift some weights.

"Come on James." My twin ushered me to a car. He lifts one up with no struggle. I tried lifting one up, but keep struggling and failing. I found out I can only lift up to about 80-100 pounds.

**Kendall's POV**

Carlos, Logan, Katie and I were sitting with our back against the Palmwoods building in the parking lot. I'm holding the clipboard now and it's time to cross out super strength. If he can't lift my sister up, I wound say 'Pathetic!' A few minutes later, the Diamond twins end up bickering again and bout who knows what. They were about 80 feet away from the building for some reason.

"James, can you run?" Carlos shouted on the top of his lungs. I guess he meant to say speed.

"OF COUSE I CAN!" James shouted awfully loud. "WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT? Whoa! He's far away from us but we can still hear him loud and clear. Does that mean…? No way! It can't be. It's not on the list; heck no one has that power. Then I saw Shane speeding up to us in less than a second. James is still running.

"Kendall, cross out speed and strength." Shane said.

"I just did." I say. "Now for flying and water."

"To the pool!" Katie shouted and run to the pool with Carlos, Shane and Logan. Then James came next to me panting.

"You ok, you shouted really loud when you were all the way over there." I said

"Must be… too much… anger… in me." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Want a ride?" I ask

"Please!" He got on my back and I speed up. He's too heavy! But I can handle it.

**Logan's POV**

We all got to the pool and then the Jennifers passed by. Carlos tried to get their attention but they shoot fire at him but doesn't effect since Carlos is fire as well, so he absorbs the heat. Yeah, the Jennifers are fire too.

Kendall, Carlos, Katie, and Shane sat on a lounge chair and watch us. James and I are near the pool.

"So how do you fly?" James ask me

"You just jump." I answered

"Are you serious?" He shouted in disbelief

"Yeah, no kidding." I said and jump up and stayed in the air. He tried doing the same but couldn't. He tried again, and again, and again. He keeps trying until he's all tired out and fell in the pool.

"I am enjoying this show." I heard Katie said.

"Time for water!" Kendall shouted "And that's it."

"Is James dead?" Carlos asks in worry.

"Stupid question Carlos." Shane said punching his arm playfully. Well, he hasn't been up from the surface yet. I look down at the water and saw James' figure. Looking like he's swimming underwater.

Then James swim back up and floating on his back. He let out a sigh saying "This is the life" I guess it calms him down or something. It's like all his stress and anger just slipped away. Wow, James is never this calm before.

**James' POV**

I was never this relaxed before. I love it, after bickering with Shane about me wanting to quit and about me pissing him off. Now, when I'm in water I felt like everything's just… gone and my calm, peaceful, relaxing self was still remaining.

"Hey James, are you ready for the final power test?" I heard Logan voiced. Thanks for ruining the moment Logan! I made no sudden movements, just keeping my eyes shut. "James?" I heard him call my name as we gets closer and closer. I could tell he's flying.

Little did he know, I'm holding water in my mouth. When he got close enough, I opened my eyes and squirted the water in my mouth on his face like a fountain. I laughed after I released all the water.

"Again, ready to find your power?" Logan ask again.

"Let's take a break." I said.

"We only have water left, Oh and look, there is water around you! I like water."

"If you like water so much then come join me." I said putting my hand in the water and splash it on his face. Some water dropped from his face to my face.

He stared at me in shock with his jaw dropping down. I'm confuse, what is he looking at?

"Cool! James, how do you do that?" I heard Carlos ask me. I turn to him and saw Shane, Katie, Kendall, and Carlos with a shock expression on their face.

"Do what man?" I ask.

"Oh wait, it disappeared."

"What did?"

"James, your eyes, it was the color turquoise blue!" Kendall speaks out. It's blue again? What the heck does it mean?

"James, you were not kidding when you said your eyes turn blue and glowing." Logan finally said and flies to our friends. I got out of the water and did as well.

Why is my eyes glowing turquoise blue? No one have glowing eyes, no one at all. How come I have it?

**Done for today guys! This is a mystery. So why do you think James' eyes glow and turn blue for a second? Can anyone guess?**

**Also, at the parking lot, Kendall said that James yells at them from far away but they can hear him loud and clear. What does that mean? Any guesses? Review if you can guess both the question. If not, just review anyways! Bye! I'll update another chapter tomorrow or Wednesday! BYE!**


	5. Glowing Changing Eyes

**Hi there, thank you for the reviews, alerts, and adding this story to your favorite. But I want more reviews! Please! Tell other people to comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or anything else besides the plot.**

**James' POV**

Yesterday was my power training. Today, I had completely given up. Even though I didn't try water yet, I still give up. I hate it! It's exhausting, it's frustrating, and it's painful!

It's the afternoon and everyone was out of the apartment. I'm home alone with Carlos. Yeah, I have to take care of that fire-y energetic 16 year old child for an hour. Surprisingly, it was easy. Most of the time, I didn't have to do anything. Carlos didn't say or do anything. I was wondering why. Eventually, this whole time, Carlos was sleeping in the slide with a pillow.

I sighed in relief since I don't have to do anything. I went to the bathroom to take a warm shower and got dressed. I then look at my reflection in the mirror again, turquoise glowing eyes. My hair was still wet along with my face. I dry my hair and face with a towel. Then my eyes turn back to normal. No more blue glows.

I stare at my reflection, feeling confuse and angry. Confuse about my eye color change and angry at myself. I hate myself. I have no freaking power like my friends and brother. I hate myself for giving up this easy. I hate my life. I had flames in my eyes. Too much rage inside. It' just too much! My eyes turn red. Literally, it's glowing red. I look like a devil or a demon when my eyes are red like that. I would be screaming and jumping back if I wasn't mad at myself. Too much fury, I can't control myself. I close my eyes tight and clench my hands to a fist really hard that I have a feeling that my knuckles turn white. My palms are now sweaty and shaky; I end up punching the mirror with my right fist. I still can't control myself. Glass shatters everywhere. I open my eyes again, looking down at the shattered glass and my now bleeding hand. Great, now I'm even angrier. I broke a mirror!

"James? What's going on?" I turn to the door and saw Carlos standing there, rubbing his eyes. His eyes then got really wide. "James, your eyes, they're red… and glowing." He told me in a shaky voice.

"I know." I said in a low depressing voice.

"W-why is…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence since he end up fainting.

"Carlos?" I called out feeling a little calm and walk by his side. I grab him under his armpit and drag him to the couch, laying him down. His feet are facing the door. I sat next to him on the couch next to where his head was facing. I lean over his head and look at him upside down. I slap his cheeks gently. His eyes open up. I was eye-to-eye with him. I saw my reflection in his brown eyes. My eyes are not red anymore. It's hazel again.

"James, what are you doing?" A voice asks and I turn to the door and found Logan, Shane, and Kendall standing there with shopping bags in hands.

"Carlos fainted." I simply said.

"James, your eyes are not red anymore." Carlos smiled.

"Red, like bloodshot red?" Shane ask

"No! Like glowing red!" The others don't seem to believe him. I guess I'm safe. I don't want them to freak out or anything.

"Wow, that's a new one, first turquoise, and then red. What other colors does it turn?"

"Why is your hand bleeding?" Kendall asks just realizing my bleeding hand. Oh, I guess I forgot about that for a minute there.

"Give me your bleeding flesh." Logan sighed. Kendall and Shane's stare at him in confusion.

"Is that your word of the week or something?" Shane ask

Logan laughed "No, I just like saying that word." He came to me and hold on to my bleeding hand and heal it.

"What happen to the mirror?" I heard Kendall yelled and saw him standing at the doorframe of the bathroom. He dropped the grocery bags on the floor. "My mom's going to kill me!"

"Kendall, were you the ones holding the shopping bag that have a carton of eggs in them?" Shane ask "Because I just checked and I don't have eggs in my bag."

"Me neither." Logan said after checking his bags.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Kendall, Shane, one of you has to buy a new mirror."

"And another carton of eggs. Most of them cracked." Kendall said looking into his bag.

"Ok, we got to go quickly before Mrs. Knight comes home in a few minutes!" My brother panicked. I guess he forgot they both have speed.

"You guys have plenty of time!" Carlos said sitting up.

"Oh yeah… Ok, Kendall, you buy the eggs and I buy the mirror."

"Got it!" And for that, they speed out the door.

**Logan's POV**

Class was almost over the next day and the class has a few more minutes of class left to talk about the power talent show. Ms. Collins told us we can do it alone or with partners, up to three people in a group. I don't know who to ask to be my partner yet! I have a lot of friends! I waited until someone takes me instead; I don't care who I partnered up with though, well, except for Ozzy Clark. I don't want him to be my partner again after that green day project. But we did become good friends.

I can see that Lucy is partnered up with Camille. All three of the Jennifers are in a group (As always) Jo is with Kendall. Carlos is with Shane and Stephanie, and everyone else in the class has at least two in their group. Everyone was all around the classroom. I end up getting in front of the class while walking around looking for people.

I look around and saw everyone was partnered up. Well, almost everyone. Everyone was talking and laughing with their partners, discussing their powers for the talent show, while he just sits there in his seat all the way in the back, all alone with no one to accept him as a partner. He let out a sigh and stands up, grabbing his backpack and swinging it back over his shoulder and walked out, leaving nothing behind but a small puddle of tears on the carpet near the door when he stopped and look back at the class. I felt my heart sank to my stomach. This is not him to cry when no one picks him or he felt left out. I look around and I can see no one noticed. Not even Kendall, Carlos, or his own brother noticed. I pointed my finger directly at the small puddle of tears and evaporate it.

"Hey Logan, want to join us?" I heard Camille ask and I saw her and Lucy gesturing me to join them. I really want to join them, but I need to help my best friend.

"No thanks, I'm going to partner up with James." I said and standing up and put my backpack on my back.

"But Logan, he has no powers." Lucy said. I don't care. I'm going to help him find his true power and I'm not giving up. I believe in him. I know he can do it if he just tries.

"I don't care. I'm going to help him. He's not a bad person. He never was." I said and run out of the classroom, wonder where he went. "James?" I called out. No one was in the lobby except for Mr. Bitters who's behind his desk reading a magazine and eating fries.

"He just entered the elevator." Bitters said. I look over the elevators and saw James in there alone. The door was about to close so I run as fast as I can to stop it. I failed. I need to talk to him.

"Darn it!" I muttered to myself and started to fly up the stairs to the second floor. When I got up I look at where the elevators were and saw it was about to open. I quickly fly over to it and stand next to it. I saw James running out and to 2J, slamming the door as he run in. What's wrong with him?

I walked to the door and open it I poke my head in to see if James was there. He's not anywhere in sight. I came in. I called him again. I heard water running. I went to find the source and investigate. It came of the bathroom. The door was ajar, opened enough to poke my head in. Of course, it was James, leaning against the sink, washing his face, maybe for washing away his tear stains on his face. He dried his face with a towel.

He looks at his reflection at the new mirror we just bought. He slowly put his hand in the still running water and his eyes turn glowing turquoise again. I get it! His eyes change color when he got in touch with water. I came next to him and look at my refection and his.

Seeing his reflection, his eyes turn red with anger. Literally, it's glowing red! Like Carlos said yesterday! I jumped at the sight of his red demon eyes. How is that even possible? I mean no one's eyes change and glow like that! No one!

"James, your eyes, they're glowing red." What the heck am I saying? Of course he can see that! It's right in front of him! I'm an idiot!

"Yeah, I know. It turned blue and then red. I hate myself." He sighed. He raises his arm up slowly. I noticed his right hand had clutched into a fist. He was about to punch the mirror again!

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted and grab his wrist, pulling his arm back. He was about to do the same thing with his left and I grab that too, putting both his hands on his back like what police do to a criminal. I pull him out of the bathroom and onto the couch. "What's wrong with you?" I raise my voice. He eyed me with his demon glowing red eyes. It instantly turns back to its normal hazel. I guess he calmed down. "What's buggin' you?" I ask lowering my voice.

" Nothing! I just left class early and decided to punch the mirror." He answered. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for a real explanation. I can tell he's upset. I stare at him for a few seconds not blinking.

"Come on, it's not just that. You were dripping tears while we were in class."

He groans. "Fine, I was."

"But why? It's not like you." I whispered feeling sorry for him. It must be hard for him not having a special ability.

"I know. I'm just upset that I have nothing at all. I have no special powers like everyone else. No one will accept me as their partner. I like to be a center of attention. And this is not a center of attention, it's ignoring."

"That's what you're disappointed about?" I ask. Jeez, that's a pretty lame reason to be distressed. His eyes turn normal blue and glowing. What the heck?

"No, I'm fine having no powers… sort of. But when you have no powers after age 13, it means you're a bad person. You know people don't get powers when they've been mischievous before their teenage years! I'm a bad person!" His eyes were still blue and now teary. I look into his eyes in sympathy. He's not a horrible person. I mean I had become friends with him in the third grade and ever since, he never did anything mischievous. He put his head on my lap and let out a loud cry.

"James, I'll be your partner."

"But I have no powers!" He whines. Great, now he sounds like Carlos, well, except for the 'no powers' part.

"I can teach you."

"We tried everything!"

"Not everything, we haven't tried water yet." I said. He continues to cry on my lap until Kendall, Shane, and Carlos burst in from the front door. James had stopped sobbing.

"We are so going to beat you in the talent show competition!" Carlos exclaim.

"No! You guys will lose because Jo and I will win!" Kendall said being very competitive.

"Really, what can you guys do with plant control and electricity?"

Kendall opened his mouth about to say something then close it back, thinking of what to do with his powers and Jo's. "Frankly, I have no idea."

"Guys, look." Carlos pointed to us. "His eyes are blue."

"You mean turquoise or aquamarine?" Shane ask

"No! I really mean blue! Look!" They all got closer and look into James eyes.

"Oh, you're right. How is that possible?"

"My eyes are blue?" James asks sitting back up. They all nod.

"I recommend going to the library and check out a book about color changing glowing eyes." I said

"How about my late powers?"

"We'll check that out as well."

"Yeah, but we can't go." Carlos told us. "Stephanie will be here any minute so we can practice our powers.

"Yeah, Carlos is right. Sorry guys." Shane said.

"Same with me and Jo, sorry buddy." Kendall said

Well, it's just me and James. I stand up off the couch and headed out the door with James behind me.

**James' POV**

We got to the library, we check out a book about changing eye colors and a book about powers. Logan also checks out other books about school and such, which I think that are really unnecessary. They are necessary for him though. After that, we sat down on one of the tables and read a book about powers. There are many sections. Different types of powers and how to use them. The last category of the book is about powers and how you get them and stuff like that.

"_During their teen years, people start to develop powers_." Logan read aloud silently to me so we don't disturb other people in the library. "_Most people have them immediately at the age of 13_."

"I'm aware of that." I said and Logan continues reading.

"_Some people start when they're 14 through 18. People who start late have these changing characteristics: __ Powers that are really rare, changing glowing eye color or being relax near a certain power source."_

I have changing eye color! Ok then, I really have no idea what they mean by rare powers but whatever. "What do they mean by that last part Logan?" I ask

"What they mean is that you are relaxed near a power you were supposed to have." He stopped as he realized something. "That's why you were really relaxed near water! You were supposed to have water powers like me and Shane but you didn't. Maybe that's your power."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, you refuse to try."

"Ok then what do they mean by rare powers?" I ask and he continues to read along. He skim sentences as if he lost his place then read what was said.

"Well, it says here that people have rare powers like healing powers, telepathy, telekinesis, and sonic boom." I open my mouth to ask him what telepathy and telekinesis are until he answers for me. "Telepathy is mind-reading and telekinesis is moving objects with your mind. If you try it and it doesn't work, you will get a headache and pass out."

Ok, now I have to find out my powers… again. Man this is taken forever. Too much for me to handle! Logan got the 'eye changing' book and skim through the pages. He got to the part about glowing eyes and read.

"_You've seen people's eyes change color before, but have you ever saw someone's eye change color and glows!"_ Logan read then he scoffed. "Yeah." He said referring to me then he read along. "It's_ possible for people's eyes to glow and change color._" He mumbles a few words I don't think we need or already knew. "_People's eyes glow and change depending on their mood__ or how they feel. __There are only five colors: Red, blue, turquoise,__ and pink__._"

I had red, blue and turquoise glowing eyes before, but never pink.

"_Red means angry, blue means depressed, turquoise means feeling __wetness__ (Not really a mood)__, pink is in love_."

Wow, that was helpful! "Is there anything else you want to know?" Logan asks me.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Well, I'm going to stay here and read."

"Ok, I'll go home." I said and walked out of the library. I am so happy I know the answer to my eye color and powers.

I was walking back home to the Palmwoods until I saw something at the corner of my eye. I look to my right and there was an alley. I heard a rustling sound. I was a little afraid but curious. I know I should go back home and forget about this since its dark out, but my curiosity took over and I walked in the alley. "Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?" I walked to a dead end. Why did I just do that? I turn around to go back until I saw a shadowy figure in the dark. I knew I should have gotten in there. I gulp and there were two more shadowy figures coming out of the sides, blocking my way out. I knew that this is the end of me.

**OMG! Who are those three figures? ****What will happen to James next? Can anybody save him? Stay tune! And Review!**


	6. Alley Attack

**Hi there more chapters!**

**Cursing in this chapter. **

**James' POV**

The shadowy figure keeps getting closer, slowly walking towards me. My fear grows bigger. I had no way out. No escape. Walls and the three dark figures blocking my path. As they appear from the shadows, their powers were shown from their fist. They are just teenage boys. One has black spiky hair and brown eyes. Another has brown curly hair and blue eyes. And the one in the middle has straight blond hair and blue eyes. They are all taller than me by two or three inches. Gosh, they're tall!

"Who dare trespass our alley?" The spiky hair boy asks. Then the blond raise up his fist and fire came out. "I'm Sam and the curly hair one is Carson and the blond, our leader, is Kurt

"What powers do you have?" Carson asks. I didn't answer. If I said no, they will laugh and beat the crap out of me. If I say yes, they will make me show them my powers, which I don't have!

"Answer me wimp!"

"No." I whispered.

"No? Ha! Then let's beat the living hell out of him!" Kurt yelled. The other two had sparks coming out of their fist.

"Let's paralyze him first." Sam said "So he can't move!" As they got closer, I wake back and hit my back against a brick wall. I slide down terrified. I am so helpless right now. I shut my eyes so I don't have to see them.

Before they can punch me with their double shock and flaming fist, I let out a scream for help. "HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in the night sky.

**Logan's POV**

I read the power book. Most of the information I already knew, but I want to know more. I'm already done with the first chapter: Fire. I know everything, the thing I never knew until now was that when a person with fire powers form a fireball and place it on a non-fire powered person, they can hold it while it was levitating above their palms, but it only lasted a minute or less. If it holds longer without bursting into flames, that means they're fire.

That's why James is not fire powered. Fire can levitate above his hand but only for a minute. I never knew that! So James must be water! He had to have one of the powers they we tried and it seems like water. Sonic boom, telepathy, and telekinesis will think about later.

"HELP!" I heard a scream for help from a distance. It seems clear though. It sounds like James! I know that scream from somewhere! I grab by books that I had checked out a while ago and fly out the door.

**Carlos' POV**

"Do you hear that?" Shane asks me and Stephanie. Kendall and Jo are with us as well. We are in James and my room.

"Yeah, I heard something as well." I said it sounded like a cry for help.

"It sounds like James." Kendall said and he nod

Really? If it's true then know what to do! I stand up and ran to my closet.

"Carlos, where are you going?" I heard Stephanie ask. I didn't answer. I found what I was looking for and got it on.

"Hey, how about Jo makes a ring of vines and I made the wave of electricity wrap around it or at least makes it speed up and will look like the vine light up?" Kendall ask

"Lame!" Shane exclaim

"Come on! I can do a thunderstorm better than that!" Stephanie said. Yeah, she's weather powered.

I was all dressed in red and had a space rock on my chest. I hopped out of the closet saying "No need to fear! 'El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man' is here! And we will go and help James." I said putting on my lucky helmet and hit it twice for good luck.

"Really?" Jo ask

"I can tell this is going to be dangerous, so I need the girls to stay here." I said

"Uh, excuse me! But we can easily take…" Stephanie's phone rang and she answers "Hello? But I… Ok, dad. I'll be home in a few." She then put her phone back in her pocket and groans. "Gotta go, bye guys." She wave and walk out of the door.

"I think I should go home too, bye." Jo waved and walk out of the door was well.

"Let's run to where we heard the scream." Kendall said and speed out the door with his powers.

Shane was about to speed out too until I yelled "Wait!" He turns back to me. "Carry me?"

He sighed "Well, Ok, you're just lucky I have super strength and don't complain about you being heavy like Kendall and Logan did." I grinned and hopped on his back. He then speeds out of the room.

**James' POV**

I've been screaming for help for less than a minute now and I was out of breath. I open my eyes and saw Sam, Carson, and Kurt covering their ears. They uncover their ears and look at me like I have three heads.

"Dude! Your screaming almost made my head explode!" Carson hollered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have sonic boom powers or something?" Kurt ask

"N-no! I-I don't know!" I trembled.

"Whatever! We're still going to beat the living crap out of ya!" And for that, I shut my eyes once again and slide down lower.

I felt a tear coming down my cheek. I am really helpless. Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Shane, please come and save me.

"Aw, is someone cwying, wike a wittle baby?" I heard Sam ask making baby sounds at me. "Well, let me get it out of your misery!" He said and punches me in the face. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. Now they're beating the life out of me.

"God damn it! We're too late. Logan! Now!" I heard Kendall shouted and there was a splash. They stopped beating me up. I shoot my eyes open and saw Kurt lying unconscious on the ground. Oh right, he's fire. I then saw Carson and Sam twitching, they're electric.

"What the fucken hell?" Carson hollered looking up. I slowly look up as well. I saw Logan flying above us.

"They're twitching! Carlos! Now!" Kendall shouted again. I really have no idea where Kendall was hiding. I saw Shane and Carlos on his back jumping down from the really tall brick wall I was laying against. As they were in the air, Carlos drops a fireball down like a bomb when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor.

"Logan quick, get him!" I then was lifted up in the air.

Then the explosion happened. I look down and saw Kurt up. He absorbed Carlos' fire bomb did he? Oh no.

"Hwy you? What's with the lame outfit retard?" Kurt asks Carlos.

"Shut your mouth." Carlos shouted back.

Kurt looks up at us and then shoots lasers out of his eyes continuously.

"Logan! Watch out!" Carlos screamed and jumps up trying to get the laser beams but it was too late. The laser beams hit Logan in the stomach and he dropped me. I keep falling and falling was I screamed. I felt someone carry me and hit the ground. I then saw Kendall who was carrying me. He saved me.

"Hey! Look at those two fagots over there!" I heard Kurt yelled and saw him pointing at me and Kendall. Then Carlos tackled him and pin him against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you bastard!" Carlos shouted and gave him a fire punch. I saw Sam and Carson trying to hold Carlos back. "Let go of me your son-of-a-bitches!" I saw my twin brother helping him out.

"Kendall?" I called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Go, help them."

"No, you look horrible!"

"I don't care! Just help them!" I shouted and saw Carlos and Shane paralyzed down. "You can't get affected by the shock so you have try!"

"Alright! Who is who?" He ask

"Blond one is Kurt, curly hair is Carson and spiky hair is Sam" I said and he ran out to get them.

I look around and saw Logan saying unconscious on the ground. I painfully crawled on my hands and knees to him. I was still paralyzed, but not that much. I saw Logan sitting up slowly and groaning. "Logan!" I called.

"James! You're alright!" He shouted and came to me and hugs me.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nah! I'm fine, you're not! Your nose is bleeding; you have a black eye, bruise everywhere."

"Yeah…" I said and sit there and enjoy the show. Kendall didn't get hit one bit! Way to go Kendall! It's a good think he has speeded; he can dodge every single move!

**Kendall's POV**

I am on a roll. The three bastards keep hitting me but I dodge it quick. I beat up Sam. Carson fainted from exhaustion. They keep using electric powers on me! Epic failed! Now I'm head to head with Kurt.

Wow. He's the leader of his little group and I'm the leader of my group. I got burned a little but I don't care. I got to beat the living hell out of him!

"You have enough Kurt?" I smirked. He's panting and keeps punching me.

"Stop moving you!" Kurt yelled. I shook my head. "Hey, watch out!" He shouted pointing behind me. I turn to see but he punches me to the ground. Why did I just fell for that very old joke?

"Kendall!" I heard James and Logan shouted. I look up at them and saw them sitting in the corner hugging each other.

"Oh look! There's another pairs of fagots! Wait a minute, is the guy I beat up was your boyfriend? If so, he's cheating on you." He laughed. I got too much rage boiling up in my system right now. I had had enough!

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed at him and blasted a really powerful lightning ball that was forming in my hand to hi body. It made a huge blast and I was blinded with a white light for a few seconds. It disappears. I saw Kurt on the ground motionless. I check his pulse and it still beating.

"Dude, you destroyed our leader." I look up and saw Carson and Sam standing in front of me.

"He's not dead, he's just unconscious." I said

"We know." Sam smiled. "That was cool, what you did. You want to join us or something?"

I was a little flattered but more irritated and fuming. "No."

"Ok then…" They both said in unison and carry their leader out of the alley.

"Yeah! Get your ass out of my friends' life!" I shouted at them and they run faster. I smirked as I saw them running out for their lives. Then I gasp realizing my friends. I turn around and saw Shane and Carlos together. How did they survive the shock?

"Carlos, I can't believe you use your fire force field to save me." Shane told him astonished.

"Yeah, I did." Carlos said. I smiled knowing they're ok. I look around for Logan and James. I saw them, still in the corner. I saw Logan sitting next to James healing his wounds.

After a few minutes, he was done healing all of James' cuts, wounds, and such. "There," He sighed I'm exhausted. I'm going to heal you guys later. Where're my books?"

"I took your books home before we climbed up the large wall after a few seconds later, I came back." I explained.

"Oh, I thought you never left." Carlos laughed.

"Well guys, let's go home." James said and we all walked home.

**James' POV**

I am so grateful for having great friends like Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Shane. Next time, I will never go in alleys again!

**Done! Review!**


	7. Little James' Angst Episode

**James' POV**

**I have a feeling curing will happen in every chapter for now on.**

"Oh James, Logan, I forgot to ask you guys, when I release that powerful electric shock, how did you guys survive?" Kendall asks us after we got home to 2J.

I really have no idea. When the electric shocks the whole alley, I was hugging on to Logan really tightly trying to be safe. I turn to Logan if he knows but he just shrugged. That Kurt bastard is such a jerk! None of us are gay! We just love each other in a brotherly way!

All five of us plop down on the couch after he entered 2J. I noticed it was about 11pm. "So, how Carlos and Shane survive?" I ask again.

"I use my flaming force field." Carlos smiled

"Yeah… take that superhero outfit off, you look kind of stupid." I said, I stand corrected, it's really stupid.

" Hey! El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man is not stupid!"

"Yes he is."

"No he's not! When you call him stupid, you're calling me stupid! He's my alter ego you know! If you think he's stupid, then I say Bandana Man is stupid!"

"How is he stupid?"

"He has no freaken powers!" He shouted and I gasp.

"He so have powers!" I shouted back standing up. I was really lying, if you already know that.

"Really, which one?"

"I-I-I… I don't know, alright?" I shouted. My visions got blurry as tears forming in my eyes again. Why am I being so sensitive all of a sudden today?

"James… I…" Carlos lowers his voice after he notices my teary eyes. I didn't let him finish.

"Just forget it." I whispered and I turn around and march upstairs feeling irritated. I open and shut the door and burry my face in my pillow.

I feel like a little kid again. I use to cry once when I was little. I was nine and my parents got divorced. I miss my dad so badly that day.

I was surprise he was about to make it for my and Shane's birthday and power training.

Flashback, seven years ago/9 year old James

_Shane and I just came home from school on a beautiful sprig afternoon._

"_That math quiz was hard!" I said_

"_I think it was easy as pie." Shane smiled. _

_Then there were glass breaking. Shane and I look at each other in the eye wondering what was going on. It was from the kitchen. My mom and dad were fighting. I tried to run and stop them but Shane grab ahold of my backpack I was still wearing and pull me back covering my mouth. Why did he do that? "Shush! I want to see what's going to happen next." Shane whispered. We watch them fighting or should I say, my dad abusing my mom in the kitchen. I tried screming and yelling them to stop but all I can let out for the moment are muffling since my bro covering my mouth. What is wrong with him?_

"_If you leave, who will take care of the twins?" My mom asks my dad._

"_You of course!" My dad exclaimed sounding angry then ever_

"_But I can't do it alone! "I saw mom fell on her knees sobbing. _

"_Quit your blubbering Brook."_

_Mom then stopped crying and stand up saying a bunch of cuss words Shane and I weren't supposed to listen to until we're in our teen age._

"_Shut up Brook! Just shut your damn mouth up!"_

"_I can't believe you spend all of our savings on useless stuff!" Mon yelled_

"_Correction! A quarter half of the savings."_

"_I can't believe you! Move out!"_

"_Fine! I will!" And that's all my dad yelled to her and walks up the stairs not noticing our appearance. After he was completely gone upstairs I walk slowly to my mom. _

"_Mom?" I called_

"_What's going on?" Shane ask_

_She let out a loud sigh and told us. "Boys, your dad and I are having a divorce"_

"_Why?" Shane and I ask in unison_

"_Well, Dad is using our savings to buy useless stuff."_

_"That's it?" I ask_

"_No, there's a bigger reason why dad has to move out of the house." She cracked, choking on her sobs. _

_I waited with my twin brother for her to continue but it seems like she can't say it. "Your father is an inconsiderate jerk. He barley took care of you boys and I have to do all the work and…" Then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we both turn around and saw my dad holding a traveling bag, staring, giving us a warm smile. Shane ran up to him and hugs him. "Why do you have to go? Why did you and mom have a divorce? I don't want you to leave daddy!" He cried burying my face in his chest. _

"_I'm sorry Shane, but I have to." He said softly soothing his hair._

"_But why? You love it here! You love living here! And mostly, you love playing hockey and sports with me and James!"_

"_I'm sorry buddy but I…"_

_Tears form in my eyes. I don't want this. "Why do you have to leave?" I shouted. _

"_James, come here and hug me so I can explain." Dad said. I shook my head and ran up to my room. After what mom said, I can't believe him anymore. Plus, I just viewed my first abuse. He just freaken abuse my own mom! I cried for hours thinking of the good times we use to have. I miss him already. _

That was horrible. Now I'm crying because I have no powers to defend myself or my 'brothers' Seeing my dad abuse my mom like that made me will like I need to protect Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and especially, Shane.

**Carlos' POV**

I tried to say I'm sorry. I tried to take back what I said, but he ran upstairs with tears in his eyes. I didn't know that having no powers offended him this much.

"Kendall?" I heard Katie ask coming towards us."

"Katie, what are you doing up? Its pass your curfew." Kendall said

"What happen to your face? It's bruised up." Yeah, my face just got healed by Logan and now he's doing Shane's.

" Long story. Again, why are you still up?"

"I'm worried about you. You never leave the apartment at night unless you tell me or mom first."

"I'm sorry baby sit."

"Sorry to worry you Katie." Shane said and hugs her.

"Carlos, you better go up and say sorry to James." Logan told me. I know, I will, but I want to know why he gets so offended when people mention he having no powers.

"I will, I was just wondering why he was so offended. He never was like that." I said. Kendall, Shane and Katie had no idea, but Logan does.

"He thinks he's a bad person. He needs his powers now to understand that he's not all that bad."

"That's it?" Shane ask and Logan continue

"He feel the need to protect us but instead we protected him." He said and stands up heading upstairs after healing Shane.

"Wait, you didn't aid me yet!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall, go up to bed and I'll heal you." Logan said and Kendall ran upstairs to their bedroom.

"Well, time to go to bed. Bye Shane. Bye Carlos." Katie said and walk back to her room.

"Well, I'm going to bed as well. Go up and apologies to my bro. Good luck." Shane said patting my back and run up to Kendall and Logan's room. Yeah, Shane, Kendall, and Logan shared one room.

A sigh escaped my mouth and I walked upstairs to James and my room. The door was shut so I knock. "James, are you there?" I knocked. No answer. I open the door slowly and poke my head in. I saw him standing near the door about to open it. His eyes are glowing blue and tear stains sliding down his cheeks. He's depressed. I just know it.

"James… may I…" he cut me off and said in a depressing low voice.

"Leave me along." He said and swing the door shut but I quickly put my foot in the door and stop it from closing. The force really hurts my foot. I bit my bottom lips to keep me from screaming. I ignored the pain and stare into my brunette friend's blue glowing eyes.

"James, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you stupid. I take back what I said earlier about you not having powers. I know you do have them, I just don't know which one yet." He ran and lay in bed on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow continue to sob. I sat on my bed. "James, please tell me what's really in your mind. Why are you so offended when I mention you have no powers?" He didn't answer. "James, please talk to me. I know you're upset that you don't have powers but what's so important anyways?" He still didn't answer. He just keeps sobbing into his pillow. What's going on? I decided to go to the closet and change to my PJs (t-shirt and pajama pants) while I wait for his answer.

**Shanes' POV**

I was on my bed reading books that Logan checked out earlier today. I was reading a book about how to use your powers in different ways and there are techniques I never knew how to do yet for water. Like making a water spider web, which looks cool! It's just water that looks like a spider web. I look down the door and saw Kendall sitting with Logan behind him aiding his many wounds. Kendall was playing his guitar and singing the song 'Love Letter' by Heffron Drive which Kendall used to be in. **(True story in real life)**I decided to try the water spider web thing. Igot the bottle of water from the side table and unscrew the top. I then levitate the water like a long piece of string and make it to form a web following the direction. I created a web and aim it at the wall. Then the book said to throw it on a wall or flat surface. I throw it at the wall but the web became liquid again and splash on Kendall and Logan. Kendall had stopped strumming and twitches. My mouth opened in shock and my hand flew covering my mouth. "I am so sorry guys!"

"What were you trying to do?" Logan asks all soak and wet.

"I was trying to make a water spider web." I said

" Oh, I know how to make that."

"Really, then what did I do wrong?"

"You have to freeze the water after forming it into a web then it will stay still."

"Oh," I said and redo the process then make the liquid turn into a solid ice form and I throw it on the wall. It worked!

Logan gave Kendall a towel to dry off and he stopped twitching and continues singing and playing. " _Cause I'm in love with you baby, so I put it in a love letter. Its yes, no, not maybe, can we get this thing pulled, together. I've been going crazy when I think about you. Because the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you._" Kendall sang the chorus ending the song.

"I like it." I clapped.

"Yeah Kendall," Logan smiled

"Thanks guys." Kendall smiled.

**Carlos' POV**

I got dressed about ten minutes ago and lying on my bed waiting for James to calm down and answer my question.

It took a while though but he was finally able to answer me. "You really want to know why I care so much about having powers." He asks and I nodded. "Ok, you know that my parents are divorced right?"

"Yeah, but what does it have to do with having powers?" I ask very confuse. Tears are still in his eyes forcing to fall out.

"Well, you know why they got divorced in the first place?" He asks again and I shook my head. "The day they got divorced, I saw them fighting in the kitchen and my dad end up abusing my mom not noticing me or Shane. After seeing that, my heart shattered into a million pieced. At first, Shane was calm and cool about all this for a while until he told me his true feelings. That same feeling I had. I use to think my dad was an awesome guy, but now he's not. And for that, I vowed I will protect everyone I love. But I can't do it since everyone 13 and up that I know has powers and I don't. You guys save me in the alley back there, I felt grateful and feel like I need to do the same thing in return, but I can't do it when I'm helpless with no special ability!" I stare into his eyes in sympathy. Now it made my heart shattered. Now I know why he really wants powers right now. He wants to protect me and the others.

"I… I'm so sorry James. I didn't know that's so important to you. Don't worry, the others and I will help you." Tears sliding down his face again. His eyes still remain blue and glowing. I feel very sorry for him now.

**A little angst for you there. Next chapter will be a little more about James powers and then something else will happen after that but I don't want to give it away! Although, Kurt, Carson, and Sam will come back to fight them again. Oh no! I love conflicts! Well, see ya and review!**


	8. Library, Storms, and Scary Movie

**Hi guys! I have nothing to say at this point. So enjoy the show.**

**I don't own BTR or anything familiar.**

**James' POV **

"James, are you ready?" Logan asks me a week later.

"For what?" I ask

"We have three more powers to try out, according to the book, you only have telepathy, telekinesis, and sonic boom to try… oh yeah, and still water."

I groan plopping down on the couch after an exhausting day full of dancing and harmonizing with Gustavo. Heck, all five of us are exhausted! The reason why Logan asks now is that we were too busy with rehearsals all day that past week that we barely have time to do anything else, until now. Plus, the books are due today. We also would have had time after rehearsals at night the past week but Gustavo keep shocking us with his electricity powers… well, except for Kendall who had no effect. Also, Ms. Collins moves the power talent show to two weeks later now since she realized how most of her students are, and us.

"We can try telepathy." My twin said. "Try reading someone's mind."

"Fine, but who?" I ask looking around

"Someone that doesn't have a dirty mind, or an empty one." He said glaring at Carlos.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asks offended "I don't have a dirty mind!"

"Yeah but you have a clueless one. Ok, James, read Kendall's mind." I then turn to Kendall who's also on the couch next to me. I stare at him. Nothing.

"Do I have to concentrate?" I ask

"For mind reading? No." Logan said.

"Then I can't read minds." I said sighing. "What were you thinking Kendall?"

"Something dirty." Kendall smirks. I stare at him with wide eyes

"What the heck were you thinking about? Your ass?" Carlos ask in shock.

"No, something dirtier." The blonds smirk turn into a creepy grin.

"Ok dude, did you watch those Jeff Dunham videos on YouTube again?"

"Yes he did." Shane said. "…With me… last night. I thought I said not to try and read peoples mind when they think of something dirty or have nothing in mind!"

"But you said to read Kendall's mind!" I shouted

"I didn't know he will think of something dirty!"

"Yeah but he did! He told me!"

"Maybe he's just lying!"

"He was smirking, it always say he never lie!"

"Not true!"

**Kendall's POV**

Oh no, there they go, bickering all over again**. **I like to mess around with them. Yes, I did watch the Jeff Dunham videos on YouTube last night with Shane. No, I wasn't thinking of something dirty. I was really thinking about my sister Katie when she was little. What a cute thing. I was just playing when I said I thought of something really disgusting and inappropriate.

"You didn't even thought of something dirty did you?" Logan asks me. Carlos was listening too.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Katie. Not something gross like what they're thinking."

Carlos mouthed 'Oh'

"Ok! Let's try telekinesis!" Logan yelled and the twins stop their arguing.

"I am not trying to read Kendall's mind again!" James shouted and all three of us burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? What did I miss?"

I stopped laughing and look around to see what item we can use so James can try moving stuff with his mind. Something light first. I saw an empty can of Pepsi on the table. "Try levitating that with your mind James." I said pointing to the empty can.

"Do I need to concentrate on that too?" He ask

Logan stopped laughing. "Yeah James, you have to focus if you want to do it right. Just look at the item and try thinking it floating up or something like that."

James then tried to levitate it. Then he started grunting.

"Not too hard!" I said "You'll pass out."

James stopped his concentration and said "I give up! I can't do it!"

"Why not." Carlos ask

Shane laughed "Because, he's going to be out cold in about five seconds."

"No I won't!" James argues then said staring at nothing "I'm feeling light-headed." Then he passes out on the floor.

"Ok, that was 2.5 seconds in counting." Logan said.

Carlos groans in frustration. I have a feeling he's really eager to find out James powers. "If he's not telepathic or have telekinesis, then what else is he?"

"Water, he sort of refuse to do, and sonic boom… I have no idea."

I thought for a moment. We can scratch water out of the way. I have no idea about sonic boom. Wait I minute… I just noticed something. He must have sonic boom! The alley and the parking lot! "Hey guys, I noticed something!" I shared with the others.

"Whacha thinking Kendall?" Shane ask

"Well, remember when we were in James and Carlos' room discussing our powers with Stephanie and Jo?" I ask and they all nod except for Logan since he wasn't there. I continued "We heard James screaming for help from outside and like in a faraway alley!"

"Oh! I heard that too when I was in the library!" Logan exclaim

"Yeah, good thinking Kendall." Carlos smiled.

I continue "And remember that time in the parking lot Shane and James where arguing from like 80 miles away and James screamed at us after Carlos ask him a question and his screaming was horribly loud and clear."

"Yeah! I get what's your thinking Kendall." Logan smiled and Shane nodded.

"I kind of don't." Carlos said.

"See, that's what I mean by empty minded!" Shane said. Carlos just sits there on the couch pouting.

"James has sonic boom powers huh?" Carlos finally realized. All three of us nodded.

James then gain consciousness and stand up. "That's kind of lame."

"Who cares? At least you have a power!"

"Yeah, a lame one. How can that defend me and you?"

"Frankly, I have no idea." I said.

"Yeah, like you have no idea how to get Jo's powers and yours to make something amazing for the talent show that was move for two weeks?"

"Hey, Ms. Collins said I can change partners!" I said then my phone rang I saw there was a text from my girlfriend, Jo.

_Meet me at the pool now with Shane and Carlos, our power practice. I have Camille, Lucy and Stephanie here. – Jo_

"Shane, Carlos, we need to meet Jo in the pool for something." I said. I didn't really want to tell them they want to meet them in the lobby for our power training. James will be upset or tag along.

"Ok, James and I go to the library and return these books." Logan said handing him all the checked out books they borrows and walked out the door.

"Ok, let's go." I said and ran out to the lobby.

**Logan's POV**

James and I were walking on the street carrying books.

"Hey, can we listen to some music?" James asks smiling.

"Sure, what do you want to listen to?" I ask pulling out my iPhone with one hand and carrying books with the other.

"Elevate"

"Ok!" I then turn it on and we started singing along.

"_Elevate a little higher__  
>let's throw a party in the sky and cele<em>_brate__  
>Elevate until we're fly, yeah!<em>_  
>Move, move your feet until you levitate<em>_  
>Come on let's elevate<em>"

We both sang along and laughed until we get to the library. I turn off my phone and went in with James holding the door for me. We check in the books and I decided to read more books since earlier today, the weather reporter and meteorologist said that there's going to be a thunderstorm. So we stayed there and read.

**Kendall's POV**

"Guys, it's about to rain, we should go back in." I suggested.

"Why? You'll twitch and it will be funny." Camille laughed. The other three girls nodded in agreement. Yeah, think again. Shane, Camille, Jo, Stephanie and I will be alright in the rain, no harm except for Lucy and Carlos. They will pass out if they get wet!

"Hello! I'm fire!" Lucy reminded everyone.

"Yeah, but you're also electric." Shane smiled

"Yeah, I'll twitch then faint when water's on me when it's not sunny out. And look, a big rain cloud is covering the whole sky!"

"Yeah, let's go in." Carlos sound scared and ran in. Lucy, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Shane and I ran back inside. We all stayed in the lobby and practice for the talent show that was moved for 2 weeks later. Then Mr. Bitters came in two hours later.

"Hey! No using powers in the lobby!" He yelled and shot laser eye beams at us. Mr. Bitter is fire like Carlos and Lucy. Camille, Stephanie, and Jo were scared and said bye to us and ran to the elevator.

"What a bunch of scardy cats." Carlos said. Of course, at least he didn't get affected not even Lucy!

"I'm going to go back to my apartment too." Lucy sighed and walk to the elevators. So it's me, Carlos, and Shane left.

"Want to watch a movie?" Shane asks and we all nod and run up to 2J.

When we got there, we agree on watching a scary movie since my mom and sister isn't home. They both went to the gym.

"What movie should we watch?" Carlos ask

"Paranormal Activity 3!" I shouted joyfully pumping my fist in the air.

"No way! That movie scares me!"

"Oh, and you said the girls are scardy cats?" Shane smirked

"Ok, let's watch it." I then pop the video in.

"Ok Shane, get the popcorn ready!" I said and he grabs a big bag of popcorn seeds out of the cabinets. He ran to the couch with a big bowl and lifts it up.

"Ready Carlos?"

"Yep!" He said and blasted a fire ray from his hands and to the bag. It exploded into the bowl. "Awesome!" We then got comfy on the floor with blankets and the popcorn and enjoy ourselves.

**Logan's POV**

The rain came down and stopped two hours later. I check out another book and about to walk out until I noticed James wasn't following me. I turn to see him reading a Harry Potter book on the table. Wait, James is reading? That's unusual. I came up to him.

"James, let's go." I said

"You go ahead, I'm busy." I said not taking eyes off the book. "I'm reading book 7 if you want to know." I really don't need to know since I saw the side of the book saying Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"Well, I'm going to go home." I said heading out the door but stopped and turn around reminding him something very important. "Oh, if you go home, DON"T you dare go in the alley again!"

"I won't, don't worry!" He said still not making contact with me. He just shoo me away. Ok, just plain rude. I roll my eyes and walk out and back to apartment 2J.

When I got home, I saw that it was dark. The lights were out. The curtains were shut; the only light in the room was the flash and light from the TV. I then saw my three best friends sitting on the floor with blankets and a big bowl of popcorn.

"Hey guys." I said shutting the door behind me. The look up at me and screamed. Ok, they are obviously watching a scary movie.

"Oh Logan, it's just you." Shane gasp

"I thought you were a demon or something lurking and hiding in the shadows!" Carlos screamed. I laughed.

"Are you guys watching Paranormal Activity 3?" I ask after hearing screams and the word demon from them. They nod.

"Come join us." Kendall said patting an empty spot next to him.

"Ok!" I then put my book down on the table and join them. Scary movies in the dark: pretty but creepy.

**Enjoy? Review!**


	9. Beat Up Power Up

**James' POV**

I am once again, happy. I finally found out one of my powers. Yeah, I should have more than one somehow. I have sonic boom! What the heck? That's so lame!

I was walking down the street from the library and back to the Palmwoods until I heard someone talking.

"Carson, what are you doing?" I heard someone ask. Oh gosh, I know what voice from somewhere. I look around and there, in the same alley where I got beat up, Carson, Sam, and Kurt. It sounds like Sam who asks. I saw Carson poking Kurt's side (who's laying on the ground unconscious) with a stick.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm poking him with a fucken stick?" Carson shouted

"Why?"

"Because it just rained and our leader got wet and since he's fire, he fainted."

"No, I mean why are you poking him with a stick?"

"Because I'm bored as hell."

Sam scoffed "Whatever dude, let's go home. When we're here, people will start to think he's homeless, and we're not! Do I have to remind you that this alley is our hang out?"

"No, I like it here."

"You retard! I can't believe you…" Sam spoke up. I tried to hide but it's too late. He turn and saw me. "Hey! There's the kid that we beat up last week!" He pointed.

"Yeah, hey, I told you not to trespass our territory!" Carson shouted

"But I am not _on_ your territory!" I yelled "I am _close_ to it!"

"Don't you dare piss us off!" Sam shouted. Then I notice Kurt got up.

"You!" Kurt yelled and started running with Carson and Sam on his tail. I started running faster

Oh gosh, why is every time I'm happy about something that I just found out, something bad always happen? I am in a lot of trouble. Plus, it's dark! This is just like last week!

"Come back here so we can kill you!" Kurt yelled out behind me. I look over my shoulder behind me and saw Sam and Carson continuously blasting lightning bolts to the ground. I run faster as my feet can take me. Then I felt a sharp pain on my left leg and I fell. "We got him!" Oh great, I just got shocked. I turn and saw them coming close. I tried standing up but I keep falling.

"We got that retarded son-of-a-bitch!" Sam cheered.

"Let's beat this bastard up again to teach him a lesson about trespassing in our alley!" Carson said

"Wait; don't you remember that blond kid that's his friend? He beat the crap out of us!" Kurt screamed.

"Come on boss! He's not here!" Sam reminded him

"Oh right, let's beat the living hell out of this kid!" Kurt gave me an evil grin and pounded both his fist together. I use one leg that's not in pain and crabwalk back slowly. I tried doing it quick, but I can't.

He then steps on me by my torso and I fell again. "Now you can't move. What are you going to do you little wimp?" He asks then kicks me hard on my sides then let go and kick me on my stomach. I started coughing up blood.

"Ew, blood." Carson whispered.

"Come on retard! Be a man!" Sam shouted and shocks me a few times as I ground and scream in pain. A few more beatings, I couldn't move, my eyes were close, lying on my stomach.

"There, we finished that retard! That will teach him." Kurt said

"I prefer calling him a bastard." Carson said

"I prefer calling him a son-of-a-bitch." Sam said. Little did those three know, I was still alive and I can hear everything. I heard their footsteps walking away.

When they call me a son-of-a-bitch that means they are calling my mom a bitch. My mom is not a bitch! My dad called my mom that before he left us seven years ago. And a bastard is someone who doesn't have a dad. I do have one, just a bad one! My eyes got watery from thinking about my mom and dad's divorce. The memory was pure torture. Tears forcing to fall out but I tried to keep them in. But the pain it's too powerful that it came out anyways and slide down my cheeks. Suddenly, I felt the same feeling from the time I broke the bathroom mirror: Pure anger. I wipe my face with the back of my hand and stand up slowly; ignoring the great pain I was feeling everywhere. My body is boiled with powerful rage. I look down at my puddle of tears and my eyes are glowing red. Time to terrorize them. I slowly turn around and saw them walling and laughing with each other. I suddenly can't feel the pain anymore. My hands folded into shaky fists and charge towards them, tackling down the first bad guy that was in front of me. Their leader Kurt.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Kurt yelled as I punch him hard. His back against the call of their alley.

"Never call me a retarded bastard ever again!" I shouted in front of his face.

"Dude! Your eyes are red like a demon, it's creeping me out!"

"Good!"

"I thought he was dead." I heard Sam whispered. I turn around and look at them. They stare at me with wide eyes and it shows that there're scared. "Whoa! Did a demon possess you your something?" I ignore their question and keep punching Kurt. I then grab his shirt collar and throw him to the ground, pinning him down. I sat on his stomach.

"What was that for?" He ask

"You beat me up twice, now it's time to pay the price!" I growled

"Ha, that rhymes" Carson laughed.

I turn back to him "Shut up retard!" He stares into my red glowing eyes. I turn back at Kurt and I let out something very powerful and much unexpected from my fist as I lift my fist up about to connect it with his face.

Picture the power like this, a picture of an atom model, (you know, the circle thing in the middle with tiny circles orbiting around it.) Yeah, let's say the nucleus (big circle) in the middle is water but inside is fire powers (protons and neutrons) and the tiny other circles orbiting around are little electric power (electrons)

I release that to Kurt's face and he was once again, unconscious. It was so powerful, it's like the whole alley is underwater. I turn back to Sam and Carson who's wet and twitching.

"You want a piece of that?" I shouted and they shook their heads, grab Kurt and run away. I look down at the puddle and saw that my eyes turn back to normal. I smiled and started walking back home thinking more about my powers.

What just happened? Most of that was water? Then fire and electric. Maybe it connects to my friends. I have fire like Carlos, electric like Kendall and water from Logan and Shane. But why mostly water? Maybe because I'm related to Shane that's why, or I have two friends that are water. Whatever, that was cool what I did there!

I started feeling a little weak. The pain came back after a while of not thinking about it for something. I can't walk anymore. I collapse down to my knees while feeling the pain those bastards gave me. It started to rain again. Are you serious?

The pain got even worse and I clutch my stomach and fell. I coughed up blood again but not a lot. The pain is so great I started to cry. Rain mix with my tears and blood form on the ground. I let out a really loud scream in pain.

**Logan's POV**

The movie was over. I look around terrified. Shane and Carlos were too scared they can't move. Our fearless leader just smiled when it was over. I for one was hugging my knees and rocking back and forth whispering to myself. "It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just a movie!" It rained again and there's a thunderstorm.

The thunder boomed making everyone jumped even Kendall. Then we head a really loud screaming coming from a distance. It's James again. I can tell. I read online that with people who have sonic boom, only people near them and people who are not related to them but very close to them can hear. That means only Kendall, Carlos, and I can. Somehow, Shane can hear it too even though he's related to James.

Somehow, Mrs. Knight can't hear that. So only I, Carlos, Kendall and Shane can hear his scream for help. Including Katie.

"Aw man! Did he go in the alley again?" Shane shouted.

"Let's go see." Kendall said and we all went out. We turn off all electronics and gave Carlos an umbrella.

**Katie's POV**

I was in the back of my mom's minivan playing with my DS. Mom was driving back to the Palmwoods from going to a friend's house. Then I turn off my game feeling tired. When I was about to close my eyes, I heard a really loud scream. I cover my ears. Then it stopped. "Mom, did you hear that?"

"Hear what sweetie?" Mom ask. Wow can she not hear that? I sighed and look out the window. I then saw someone familiar lying on the ground. My eyes widen after I saw who it was. "Mom! Stop the car!" I screamed and she stops the car. I went out not caring it was raining to the body. My eyes got teary as I saw who it was.

"James!" I called. No answer. "James! Come on, wake up! Please!" I plead

"Katie, who is… Oh my gosh." I head my mom said. I turn around and saw her eyes are teary as well.

"Don't just stand there mom! Do something!" I cried. She got her phone out and calls the three numbers no one ever wanted to push. 911.

"James!" I heard Kendall voice. I turn and saw Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Shane running towards us. "Katie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but James' not!"

"What happen?" Logan asks in panic.

"I don't know! I just saw him lying on my ground and not moving!" I cried. I noticed Kendall, and Logan have water in their eyes. Shane just cried even more then us.

"The paramedics are on their way!" Mom told us.

"Please hurry up!" Shane cried. "Please James, stay alive."

**OMG! That was… I guess bittersweet. Well, review!**


	10. The Hospital

**Logan's POV**

I look down at my poor brunette friends down on the ground. I bet he's dying right now! Tears keep pouring down from my eyes. I got to his side and kneel down, healing his wounds. It sure stops the pain on the outside but there might be some internal pain and I guess bleeding. That's why we need the hospital.

I should have gone with him!

"Logan, what are you doing?" Carlos asks. He seems to be a little calm about I know on the inside he's feeling the same pain I was feeling.

"Healing his wound." I answered

"He's going to go to the hospital so what's the different?"

"The different is that I don't want the doctors to do too much work. Plus, I don't want to see stitches and bandages all over him."

I was now done. Now it looks like he's peacefully sleeping. I can still tell he's in pain.

"What happens when we get there and the doctors examine him and it looks like nothing's wrong?" Kendall asks. Darn it! I didn't think about that! What kind of a future doctor am I? I punch the hard, wet cement in frustration.

I then turn to the back and saw Katie hugging Kendall, Kendall was just standing there with tears sliding down his face, same as Carlos and Mrs. Knight, and Shane is leaning his head on Kendall's shoulder crying his eyes out.

"Kendall, stop twitching!" Shane cried

"I can't, you know I twitch when I'm get in contact with water." Kendall reply

We all stayed there in silence. The only noise around us right now is the sound of rain dripping on the ground and Carlos' umbrella, and the sound of the other twin sobbing.

Later the paramedics came and take James away on a gurney.

"Can I go with him?" I ask or should I say beg

"Are you relative to him in anyway?" A female paramedic asks

"Well, kind of… but…"

"Sorry son, only blood relative family." she said. "Is any of you boys are his blood relative brother?" We all pointed to Shane who's now calm.

"I can easily see that." A man paramedic said. If course he can see that he's related, their twins! "You want to come in the ambulance son?"

Shane nodded and response.

"He doesn't know any medical facts!" I yelled

"Can it Mitchell!" Shane shouted. Ok, he's definitely upset. He only yells my last name when he's upset. I rather deal with him saying shut up to me then saying 'can it'. Plus he's using in the wrong time! He and the two paramedics got in the ambulance and they drove away.

For people who doesn't know the meaning of 'can it': to stop something regarded as inappropriate under the circumstances.

"Everyone get in the minivan!" Mrs. Knight shouted. Katie and Carlos, Kendall and I ran in the vehicle.

Carlos got in the passenger's seat Kendall, Katie, and I all got in the back and we all drive to the hospital as quick as we can.

**Shane's POV**

I'm now in the ambulance sitting there. A man paramedic was sitting on the other side of the gurney. I'm just sitting here, covering my face with my hands sobbing.

"Son, calm down" He instruct. I did as told, well, a little. "You know what happened to your brother?"

"Well, no, but I assumed he got beat up."

"How can he get beat up? He was no bruises or anything to prove it."

"Well, one of my friends has a rare power to heal people's wounds."

"Oh, ok, well, does he have any powers?"

"I… I don't know."

"What's your power?"

"Water, speed and super strength." I answer. "But he has none of those. Well, we don't know about water though."

"I see." He said and writes something down on his clipboard.

"What's your power?" I ask trying get out the thought of James out of my head. He looks up from his clipboard.

"Speed and water." He answered and continues writing. Then he looks back up to me. Then hand me the board and pen. "Fill that out." I opened my mouth to tell him something but he answers me anyways. "I'm half paramedic, half doctor, and yes, it's possible."

I nod and look down at the information sheet that's on the clipboard. I feel it out. I was done when we got to the hospital. The paramedics got James in and into a room. I just sit there in the waiting room area crying, covering my face with my hands and silently crying. What if he dies? I don't want him to die! He's the best brother I've ever had! Heck, he's the only true brother I ever had. I then think of the best times I had with James.

About 20 minutes of agonizing waiting, Logan, Kendall, Katie, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight finally came.

"What took you so long?" I ask Logan who came and sit with me. Carlos and Kendall did too.

"Stupid traffic!" He answered "How is he?"

"I don't know yet." Then Katie and Mrs. Knight came and sit with us.

It's been an hour since I waited and 45 minutes since the others waited. Logan and I are now throwing a water ball at each other trying to get the boredom out of the way.

"James Diamond." Someone called I look over and saw a male doctor about in his thirties. We all stand up. I hope he's alright. "Well, James had a concussion, no broken organs and he's all good and well. You all can go meet him now in room 516 if you like." We all nodded and headed up the elevator to the 5th floor. We all found James room. We all look in from the window and saw my brother sitting in bed with a thick bandage around his forehead. Then we saw him holding something in his hand, something colorful.

**James' POV**

I open my eye. A white light blinded me for a second. I sat up and look around. I wonder who brought me here. Ugh! I hate it here. I'm alone. Surprisingly nothing hurts. I look around my body and saw no bruises, no scars, no…. nothing. Ok, I'm wrong, something is hurting me. My head. I touch my forehead and I felt something like a cloth. Oh whatever. I let out a sigh and try to make the power I used on Kurt. Then the power appears on my palms: The atom model.

"Hello buddy, what's up?" I turn and saw Kendall coming in from the door with Katie, Mrs. Knight Carlos, Logan, and Shane behind him.

"Nothing just…" I stopped my sentence when Shane started hugging me and crying.

"Oh James, your alive! I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"Sorry for what?" I ask

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're ok!"

"Careful! It might explode!" I screamed he let go of me and gave me a confuse look.

"What will?" I turn to look at my hand, but the atom model's gone. Where did it go? I tried making it appear again. It didn't work, wonder why.

"Never mind." I sighed

"Well, I'm glad you're ok bro."

"Me two, what happened, I thought I told you not to go in alleys." Logan said

"I didn't, I was walking home and then those three idiots saw me and chased me and beat me up." I said

"Well, tell us everything that you remembered." Carlos said and I told my story. I told them everything including the part about my power. After that, Logan started to search the internet on his phone about it. He can't find anything.

"Why do you have a bandage on your head?" Carlos asks again.

"I had a concussion." I answered

"Hello," someone knocked and there's a male doctor. "I'm Dr. Carter, I'll be your doctor for today, you can go home later."

"Ok," I smiled and turn to Logan "Have you found it yet?"

"Find what?" Dr. Carter ask

"Uh, something about my power."

"But in your information sheet your brother filled out said you had none." I gave Shane a glare

"I didn't know you have the power that looks like an atom model!" Shane said

"Oh, I know about that." Dr. Carter told us and all eyes are on him waiting for his answer on what it is. "What does your atom power look like James?"

"The nucleus in the middle is water, the protons and neutrons are fire powers and electrons are electric power."

"That is very rear, rarer then healing power. Only four people in the world got that power."

"But how does he get it?" Katie ask

"Only people who have no powers and have a very strong friendship with other people with different power have it. It's called the 'Atom Friendship'. Who here is fire?"

Carlos raises his hand.

"Electric?" This time Kendall raises his hand.

"Water?" Shane and Logan raise their hands.

"Ok, that means you should have water. Also, your borther has it. So when you activate that power, it explodes water."

"How about the electric and fire power?" I ask

"It flies inside the water. It can hurt anybody, no matter what their power is, it will hurt anybody."

"Oh, well, I was able to make it appeared in my hand but now I can't."

"I don't know, figure that out for yourself. I don't know everything you know!" Dr. Carter said and takes my IV out.

"Atom Friendship' that's a lame name." Katie laughed

"I'm not the one who named it sweetie." Dr. Carter said and he finished taken my IV out and handed the sign out papers to Mrs. Knight to sign. Then before he left, he added. "But James, be careful, that atom power can fall into the wrong hands, even though it's in you now, it can be stolen from someone else."

"How?" Logan ask

"I don't know all the answer!" he shouted like a little kid. Ok, that's weird.

The 'Atom Friendship' power appeared in my hand again. "Cool!"

"How did you do that James?" Carlos ask surprisingly

"I don't know." I answered

"That's amazing." Kendall exclaim

"What happens when you touch it?" Logan ask

"I don't know." I smiled. I love my new power.

"Have fun with your power." Dr. Carter said and left.

**Kurt's POV**

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Sam asks me from below. I was in the air looking in from the window of the hospital, spying on those bastards. Yes, I can fly. "So, that's what you can do huh? Well, I'm going to steal that power if it's the last thing I do." I said with an evil laugh.

"Kurt, get down from there or they'll see you!" Carson yelled "What do you hear or see?"

"Shut up idiot!" I yelled and got shocked in the back and fell. Sam caught me.

"Told you I'll shock you if you don't come down this instant."

"No you didn't!"

"What did you hear or see?"

I then tell them everything I heard and saw."

"That's amazing, any plans?" Sam ask

I got one, and it will kill that bastard and his friends for good!" I smiled evilly then I whispered my plan to them

"No! It's too much work!" Carson whine

"Shut up lazy asshole!" I yelled and we all ran back home and get ready for tomorrow.

**DONE! THOSE THREE ARE EVIL! Well, review and see ya, tell me what you think**


	11. Fire Hoop, The Jerk, Unexpected Visitor

**Hey people! Ok, I'm going to put evilness in the middle this time and such with the three annoying people in my story for destroying a certain hottie in my story. Yeah… I call James hot! He is! The other three are hot too but not as hot as James in my opinion.**

**Well, story time!**

**James' POV**

"How does it feel to be in the hospital for a while, James?" Logan asks me a week later.

"It was the worse one hour of my life!" I joked and he laughed. It's not even the worse time of my life. It's really the beating.

"Kendall, are you ready?" Shane asks. I look up on top of the balcony and saw Shane had made a water target on the wall and Carlos who's next to him.

""Yeah… Carlos! Don't do that!" Kendall screamed. I turn around to find him in the kitchen behind the counter.

"Why not!" Carlos ask holding up a pink hula hoop about to set it on fire. Where does he get that?

"That's Katie's!"

"She can buy a new one!" and for that, Carlos lit it on fire. "See?"

"She will kill you!"

"No she won't! I'm fire so I don't care!"

"Just hold it up." Kendall instructs and he holds the firing hoop up. Kendall then made a lightning bolt and back up against the fridge and throws it right straight in the fire hoop and hit the direct middle of the water target! "Boom!" Yeah, Kendall was finally able to do now. He keeps trying for years now but he can' do it…. Until he learn how to control lightning bolts as in making them go wherever he want, more like cheating.

After that, the lights flickered on and off like four times and stopped.

"Alright, who took my hula hoop?" Katie shouted after storming in the living room where we all were. I look up and saw Shane spraying water on the fire hoop. "Carlos! You burn my hoop!"

"Yeah, but it's pink, you hate pink." Carlos said smiling nervously.

"Yeah, but I don't care anymore. Mom! Carlos burned my hula hoop!" Katie screamed and ran back to her room.

"I told you she'll be pissed" Kendall shouted

"No you didn't, you said she will kill me." Carlos said

"Come on guys. Stop messing around, it's time to go to the studio." Logan said and get ready. I was already ready.

"Did I make a hole?" Kendall ask heading up.

"No," Shane answered.

"Great, hey, James, we're going to get ready ok?"

"Ok," and for that, I was all alone in the living room.

"Carlos!" I turn and saw Katie coming out of her room again. She noticed he wasn't here. "Where's Carlos?"

"Upstairs." I said and waited for the others. She ran up into my and Carlos' room. Then she ran into Kendall, Shane, and Logan's bedroom. Then there's screaming and shouting involve. What the heck is going on up there?

**Katie's POV**

After telling my mom that Carlos burned my hula hoop, I found out that I ask her in the wrong time since she's still sleeping and not paying attention to the situation here, I decided to take things in my own hands. Yeah, I hate pink, but I care well about the color. I even don't care about the stupid toy, but I just want Carlos to understand not to steal stuff without asking first.

"Carlos!" I called as I walk out of the room and saw only James in the living room now.

"Where's Carlos?" I ask

"Upstairs." He answered and I ran out and went in Carlos and James' room, but he's not in there. I then ran into Kendall, Shane, and Logan's room. I saw Carlos sitting on the bed talking to Shane while getting ready. Logan was pacing back and forth waiting for them to get ready, and my brother was sitting on his bed holding up my burned up now black hula hoop, just looking at it.

"Carlos?" I called then he screamed and about to shoot fire out of his hands at me but Shane pull him back. "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you want Katie?" He shouted

"I just want to ask you something. Why did you take my hula hoop without asking and why did you burn it?"

Logan stopped pacing "But Katie, you don't care about it because it's pink… well, it was."

"I know I don't, I just care about Carlos stealing my stuff!"

"Kendall told me to!" Carlos pointed. I turn to my brother in disbelief.

"Kendall, why? Did you really tell him to steal one of my possessions and burn it?"

"No! I told him to get something big and round."

"Yeah, and the only thing I could find is Katie's toy hoop!" Carlos said

"Yeah, but I didn't say you can burn it!"

"She can buy another one!"

"QUIET!" I shouted

"Oh my gosh! We got to go now!" Logan shouted and run out of the door everyone followed him. Then Kendall poke his head back in.

"Oh Katie, after rehearsal, I'm going to buy you another hoop ok?"

"Ok, but I want to go to the studio with you guys. I'm already dressed." I said. Yeah, I kind of like being in the studio now. I mean, I want to hear my brother sing.

"Sure, let's go!" He shouted and we all ran out the door and to the BTR mobile.

**Kurt's POV**

"You know, your plan's going to fail." Sam said

"Why do you think that?" I ask irritated and frustrated

"Well, because for one you don't know how to build machines."

"Well, neither does you guys!"

"Plus, you don't have electric powers, only fire." Carson added

"Why do you have to be so idiotic?" I ask then turn back to my computer searching for some sort of device to buy. Sam and Carson went over to my house today.

I finally found what I was looking for, a small device that that looks like a large, metal box with buttons on it. It's only a few hundred dollars, big surprise. I push enter to order.

"What does it do?" Sam ask

"Does it take over the world?" Carson ask

"I hope it's a decoy."

"The governor should own it." They are totally pissing me off!

"Shut up!" I shouted

"What does it do?"

"It's a device that will transfer peoples powers to me and I will harness their powers and turn the tables on them!" I explain then added an evil laugh.

"If it's online for people to buy, then it must be a decoy. You'll be spending a hundred bucks for a useless contraption." Sam explains to me.

" It's real."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

"I will kick your sorry ass if it works."

"I will prove you wrong and I will kick your sorry ass."

"Bet?"

"Deal, I guess."

" Can I quit?" Carson ask "You're a jerk."

"I never hired you." I said

"Yeah, but we're your friend and I want out."

"I don't get you at all."

"I don't get fire people either, because when they unconscious in water, how do they drink liquid or take a shower?"

"We have to have sunlight or a lamp near us when we do that." I explain.

"Oh, and that's why you have a small window on the wall near your bathtub… and a lamp."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Whatever, your being a jerk, I'm going home." Carson said and stormed out. Sam did too, for the Sam reason. Whatever, I don't need those two, I can handle everything myself!

**Kendall's POV**

We're done with rehearsals and we went to the toy store and buy Katie a new hula hoop. I don't know why she wants one. Well, she does and she's happy. If she's happy, then I'm happy. She got a red one, her favorite color. Then we went back to 2J and watch I Know what you did Last Summer. We love that movie! Plus, Carlos love shooting fire at the popcorn bag.

"Do you see shadows lurking around the night?" Carlos asks in a shaky voice a halfway through the movie.

"No" James answered.

"No one see a shadow Carlos, just you." I said looking around and back at the screen.

"Ok, "he whimpers and covers his head with a blanket. Then during the scene from the movie when the protagonist of the movie, Julie, was about to open the trunk of her car, Carlos shouted "Don't open the trunk! It has a dead body in there!" I roll my eyes. He always does this. But we don't care; we just ignore him and enjoy the movie.

"Guys, I think our apartment is haunted." Shane told us in a shaky voice that's sounds a little similar to Carlos'.

"What makes you say that?" James ask

"I can see two pairs of shadows lurking around."

"You're just being paranoid." Logan laughed. I turn around and investigate the apartment. Nothing. Then I saw out of my peripherals of my eye (Corner of my eye). I turn to see two shadows moving slowly. I screamed when someone opened the door. I shot lightning waves at them but no screaming as heard. Then someone turn on the lights.

There were two teenage boys standing right outside our door. They look familiar.

"Sam! Carson! What are you doing here?" James shouted. Sam and Carson? The two of the three people who beat up my best friend?

"Hey guys, the strict, fat man at the front desk at the Palmwoods would us you'll be here." Sam said.

"Ok, again… What are you doing here?"

"You are not here to destroy my twin again!" Shane shouted

"No, we come in peace." Carson told us. He sounds serious.

"Why are you two here?" I ask

"Our leader Kurt, he's being a complete jerk so we just want to come here and say sorry."

"I don't buy their act." I said

"It's not an act!" Sam said. I look into his eyes showing true apologetic sadness. "We're really sorry."

"Ok, I guess we can accept your apology for now. You want to watch a movie with us?" Logan ask

"Sure, what movie?" Sam ask

"I Know What You Did Last Summer"

"Oh, I love that movie, scoot over." And for that, the two of our new friends join us. Well, at least that's what they call them. I don't trust them. Even though I act like I do, I really don't. I can't believe the others actually bought that, including James, after what they did to him. Or do they?

I keep giving Sam and Carson a death glare most of the time while watching the movie.

Carson caught my stare. "What?" He ask innocently.

"Oh, nothing, just looking around." I said

"Ok then."

I am so going to tie them up after the movie is over or something.

**Wow, so, do you think Carson and Sam were acting nice or not? And do you think the machine that Kurt bought is a decoy? Find out later, and review!**


	12. Tell Us Why

**Kendall's POV**

"Kendall, when you told me that you were going to tie them up after the movie was over, you're not kidding." Logan said staring at Carson and Sam who just got tied up on a chair by me and James.

"Of course, you really thought I was?" I ask "I still don't truth them."

"Have you heard of giving people another chance?"

"I can see though their lies." I said then lean over close, eye to eye with Sam. "Tell me what you know!" I shouted. I know what Kurt is planning something right now. I just don't know what. I just know every bad guy has an evil plan. Also, they can't just change from bad to good over a week!

"What do you mean what do I know?" Sam ask

"Kurt is planning something is he?"

There was no answer for a few seconds then Carson shouted "You can't prove anything" What? That doesn't make any sense.

"You retarded idiot." Sam muttered.

"Is he planning something or not?" James asks in a stern tone.

"Nope." He answered in a serious tone. Then his lips curled up into a small smirk that is almost unnoticed to others, but I can see it clearly. I was about to shock him until I remember, they have the same power as me. Dang it! I turn to Carlos and it seems like he knows what I'm thinking, because he walks up behind the chairs that they were tied up in and blasted a laser from his eyes behind them. They scream in pain.

Carlos then walks in front of them next to me. "Tell the truth!" He shouted

"No." Sam replies again. Carlos shoots then with laser eyes again.

"Tell the truth now, or you'll be burn to death!"

"No." This goes on for like 2 or 3 minutes. Sam or Carson says 'no', Carlos shoot them with lasers, and keep repeating that until we get what we want: The real answer.

"I am enjoying their pain." James smiled.

"Me too," Shane agree "They do deserve it after almost killing you by beating you up."

"I hate to admit it, but you guys are tormenting them and I object this." Logan said worried. Oh Logan, always the pessimistic, thinking something bad will happen every time we do something to get what we want.

"Boys! What's the entire ruckus?" Mom walked in with Katie by her side.

"Nothing mom, just playing around with people we met at the Palmwoods today." I lied

"Ok, have fun; I'm going to drop off Katie at her friend's house. She's going to a sleepover." Mom said and headed out the door.

"Bye guys." Katie smiled and walk out of the door was well. I can't believe they bought that! They never bought our schemes and such!

Finally, it was over and they were ready to confess. Well, Carson was, Sam can still take the pain.

"I'll ask one more time, is…" Carlos asks then was cut off by another 'no' from Sam and he was about to blast them until…

"OK! Stop blasting us!" Carson shouted giving in. "Ok, yes! Kurt is planning something!"

"Ok, what?" I ask

"Kurt's buying a device that will transfer people's powers to him and he will harness people's powers. In other words, he's going to get you guys and steal your powers and transfer your powers to his body."

"So he'll be invincible. I still think the device is a decoy." Sam finished. It sounds like he's trying to destroy the world the destroying us, but why us? I thought his target was James. The room entered into a dead silence; Shane broke it.

"Don't worry guys, he's not going to get us and steal our powers. I mean the device should be a decoy. It sounds like it's something no one can own but the government or the army." I guess that's true.

"You're right; he's not going to get us!" James exclaim

"Can we go now?" Carson asks "Untie us."

"Not just yet." Logan said "Are you still friends with Kurt?"

"Are you kidding me? He acted like a fucken jerk! We'll never be his friend again!"

"Ok… are you working for him?" Shane asks, "You know, like when he decided to beat someone up again will you guys do it with him?"

"Yeah, why not, we needed the extra money." Sam said

"He pays you?" I ask

"He's rich for peep sack! I mean he lives in a normal every day, townhouse, because he doesn't want anyone to find out he's rich, so, that's it. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, one more question. James told them. I thought we covered everything we needed. I guess he has one more thing in mind that we have to cover. "Why is Kurt acting like this? Why is he beating people up whenever someone trespasses that alley? It sounds like he's been bad for his whole life. People who are bad or mischievous in their childhood years, you know before their teenage years, don't get powers at all. They don't deserve powers. So why do you guys have them, and most of all, why does Kurt have them?"

"That's like four questions, you said one. Carson said smirking.

"Shut up idiot!" Sam shouted

"Just tell us why!" Shane demanded

"Can you guys untie us so we can be comfortable enough to tell you?" Carson asks. Damn he's a retarded asshole!

"No!" He all shouted. We all got our arms crossed over our chest the whole time after mom and Katie left out the door.

"If you don't tell us now I will tell my dad to arrest you or steal a gun from him and shoot you." Carlos threaten.

"Your dad's a police? Damn he and his crew always try to catch us! Even though he barely did anything. Officer Garcia right? Yeah, he just judges us thinking we were three thugs just because he dresses like one and lives in an alley." Carson chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. Then Carlos got so pissed off that he grab a hold of Carson's shirt collar and lifts him up to his eye level, even though Carson's tied up on a chair. Dang he's strong! Shane should be the one who's that strong since he has super strength. But I guess Carlos got really strong whenever who gets really annoyed or anger.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU BASTARD! DON'T CHANGE THE FUCKEN SUBJECT HERE! ONLY WE'RE ALOUD TO DO THAT! YOU GUYS AND KURT HAD BEATEN UP MY BEST FRIEND TWICE AND IT PISSED ME OFF! HE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS AND I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND HEAR ABOUT SOMETHING STUPID LIKE MY DAD TRYING TO CATCH YOU! I WANT THE TRUTH NOW! AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET UNTIED UNTIL YOU TELL US WHY YOU GUYS AND KURT BEAT PEOPLE UP WHEN THEY STEP ON YOUR FUCKEN TERRITORY! If you don't tell the truth, I WILL DO IT AGAIN BUT MUCH WORSE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. We all stare at him in shock. I've seen Carlos this angry before. The room was silent again and Carlos put Carson down.

"He scares me." Carson whispered to Sam

"At least he doesn't have sonic boom like that kid… or was it… Ok, I don't know which one is which yet because they're identical twins… and I agree with you, all of them scares me now except for the raven hairs guy, who I think is name Logan, he's too…" Sam paused

"SHUT UP!" James screamed at the top of his longs also and it was his sonic boom again and made the whole apartment shake. "Sorry guys." He said in a normal voice. "Ok, now tell us why you guys and Kurt are acting this way and why do you guys have powers even though you guys are bad."

After minutes of agonizing waiting for them trying to stall, they finally told us.

**DONE for today! Next chapter is about Kurt, Sam, and Carson's life. Stay tune!**


	13. Kurt's Life Story

**James' POV**

"Ok, where should we start?" Sam ask

"Just everything you know about him." I said

"Ok, it started out from his childhood. It seems like he had a great life because he's rich, you know, get to buy whatever he wants and such. But he was miserable."

"Yeah, so here's the story of our friend, or should I say ex-best friend Kurt Lewis." Carson said

"That's his last name?" Logan asks "Never knew."

"As I was saying… the story."

_Flashback/ Author's POV_

_Ever since he was born, Kurt Lewis has always been a great kid. His parents take care of him like everyone else would, he had an education, and he's popular and gets everything he wants. He was respectful to others, considerate, responsible, and friendly._

_In school, he had a ton of friends. He never told them he was rich because if they knew, then they would be his friend just for his money. So one knows he's rich, just a normal everyday kid who has only like a thousand dollars for the family and like ten thousands in his savings for college, just like everyone else, Oh and works for allowances. _

_He's a straight AB student. His years in school were great, until he hits middle school. He got strict teachers and he can't stand the pressure they keep giving him. So he dropped out (Even though you can't do that unless you're 18… I think). He dropped out and wanted to be homeschool. But his parents are too busy and ignored his appearance._

_So, for his parents, he's rich, he live in a mansion in Seattle, Washington. His parents ignored him and are always busy. They hired a nanny (Who's just a teenage girl name Annie). Kurt really loves Annie because she's a tomboy and love playing with and takes care for him when he's three, like playing video games with him, play sport, made him dinner and such. But then she died in a car crash eight years after. Kurt is so depressed. They wouldn't consider hiring another nanny for him since, again, busy. They are barely home to take care of him. So we decided to run away from home a year later, packing all his stuff he need like food, all his clothes and his special toys. He then takes his parents limo and tell the driver to go to California, since that's where all… and I mean ALL of his relatives live. So he ran away from home at age twelve. He was taken to his favorite uncles and aunts house in LA. He could have chosen two more places where his family was, like San Francisco, Santa Ana, and Santa Barbra, but he chose LA._

_But he was wrong for choosing that place because his Aunt married a new man after his uncle died of a sudden heart attack that Kurt never knew about. His new uncle's a total bastard. He treated Kurt poorly. A year later, he got his fire powers and accidently use it on his new uncle when he had enough him. Then he got kicked out of the house at age 14. _

_After that, he lives in the streets. He seems poor, but he still got some cash for food. He's so miserable because he's homeless now and has to live in a giant cardboard box in the alley. He can't go to an orphanage because he heard it was a horrible place from some people he met. Whenever it started to rain, he stayed in the box, not caring that it's leaking. He comes out when it's sunny to regain energy he lost from the rain, well, he's fire. He would stay in the box and think of his past memories. How miserable and alone he is now. He cries alone all day and night, hoping there will be a miracle, where someone will adopt him. _

_He's tire of being weak, he's tired of crying all day and night, and he's tired of everything. He became his new self. The new bad boy type. He bought himself some black clothing and wears them all the time now. The innocent, conceded, considerate Kurt was gone. Now he's the new Kurt, he's inconsiderate rude to other kids. Another year past and he's 15_

_One day, two bad boys walked into the alley. Kurt was in the box and made no sudden movements and eavesdrop their conversation._

"_This looks like a good place for a hide out." One kid said_

"_Yeah, I agree since your dad wouldn't make us a tree house!" Another yelled_

"_Hey, I said he will, not right now."_

"_Well, for now, we can be right here, and make it our hideout."_

"_Or better, a house!" _

"_You're a moron Carson."_

"_Shut up Sam!" _

"_Whatever, ok, since we're bad, we can make up a rule like… oh, like if someone trespass our alley, they will get shocked by us! And that's it, we can add new members if we want." _

"_Cool, hey what's with this box?" Carson asks after noticing a giant box. "We can make a clubhouse out of this!"_

"_You're a child! Let's push it out of the way, it's blocking our spot." Sam said and pushes the box with Carson's help. "Damn this is heavy! What's in it?" Carson kicked the box._

"_OW!" Kurt screamed from inside the box. "What the hell?"_

"_Who's that? Who's in there in the box?" Carson ask and Kurt came out of the box. "Who are you?" _

"_My name is Kurt, and I was in this box!"_

"_So, you live in that?" Sam asks, but Kurt didn't answer. "He lives in that box."_

"_Yes, I live in that box." Kurt sighs._

"_Why?" Carson ask_

"_I was kicked out of my house."_

"_Wow, were you that bad?"_

"_Sure…. You have a problem with that?" _

"_No, we're bad too! I'm Carson, and this is Sam. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Kurt." He said holding out his hand for them to shake. They shake it._

"_So Kurt, how old are you"_

"_15"_

"_Us too, any powers?"_

"_Fire and flying."_

"_We're both electric and that's it." Sam answered_

"_Let's be friends!" Carson smiled_

"_Ok! So, you guys are going to make this alley into a hangout?"_

"_Yeah, what should we name this alley?"_

"_How about 'Electric Firing Alley'?" Sam answered_

"_Ok! Nice name." Kurt exclaimed._

"_So how did you whine up in a box and got kicked out?"_

_Kurt doesn't know if he should tell them yet, he need about a month or a year to gain their trust. "Well, I can't tell you guys yet, I just can't remember much though. I just need a roof and a place to stay and don't look like a fucken hobo."_

"_Ok, you can stay with me." Sam offered _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Of course! My parents are very nice." _

"_Thanks guys." Kurt smiled. He feels tears of happiness will fill his eyes but refuse to let them out._

"_No problem, new best friend." Carson said and he and Sam hug Kurt and went home to Sam's house._

_Sam's parents loved to adopt him and now he lives with Sam and Kurt had never been happier since his childhood._

_Flashback over_

**James' POV**

Wow, I can't believe it. Kurt had the most miserable life. Now they've known Kurt for two years now so they're 17.

"That's so sad." Carlos said

"Yeah, I just felt my heart shattering." Logan said softly

"I never knew his life is like that." Shane said

"He should be good again, like he was when he was a child." Kendall said

"Yeah, he won't be good again after what happen. I mean, last year and I so mean, last year, his parents found out where he was and gave him a million dollars for the living." Sam said

"Well, why does he really want to steal our powers and use it on us?" I ask "But mostly me?"

"We honestly have no clue."

"We just know he want it for revenge." Carson said

"What plan?" Kendall ask

"I guess you guy defeated us and him, he want to steal your powers to destroy you, to show that he's not a weakling."

"So what can we do?" Carlos ask

"Well, untie us!" Sam shouted

"Not just yet." I said "Why were you guys bad and have powers?"

"I was good but have sensitive feelings, always crying. So I became bad and not be the sensitive one anymore." Carson answered

"Same with me." Sam answered.

"Why were you guys here in the first place?" I ask

"We had nothing to do, we were bored as hell." Carson said

"Ok, time to untie them." I said

"Oh thank goodness!" they exhaled in relief and Kendall, Shane, Carlos, Logan, and I untie them.

After we were finish they said. "Well, we got to go now." And for that, they ran out the door while saying bye to us.

**Kurt's POV**

The package I ordered was here, weird, I order it hours ago and it came fast! Cool. I got up to my room and open it. I look around the big machine and I can see that it's the real thing!

"Hey Kurt." Sam greet entering the room.

"Look at this, time to kick your sorry ass!" I shouted

"Why?"

"Because this is the real thing!" And when I said that, he looked around a few times and he gave me a nervous smile.

"You're right, it's the real thing." He said and I kicked him. "Oh yeah!"

"Well, this plan, I can't do it alone. I need your help."

"I will help you, even though you're a jerk."

"And Carson's."

"He hates you."

"Let's get him back!"

"I'm kidding! He still likes you. He just told me when we were heading home."

"From where?"

"Uh… the Alley."

"Ok, let's get this plan into action tomorrow, step one buy the machine, complete. On for step two, capturing them." I said with an evil grin.

"Dude, you're creeping me out."

"Whatever, let's go to sleep." And for that, we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**DONE! Was that sad or what? Tell me what you think by reviewing, next chapter will be tomorrow or in two days, bye!**


	14. Talent Show

**Hey guys, no need to fear! Another chapter is here! Ok, why did I just say that? Oh whatever. LOL! Anyways, you know the album Elevate? I LOVE IT! I love all the song I can't really choose! Well, story time!**

**James' POV**

A few days later, we're at the studio rehearsing again.

"_Baby show me, _

_By the way you hold me. _

_Way that you control me.  
>Speed me up or slow me.<br>Oh when I'm lonely,  
>full of stormy weather.<br>Can you make it better?  
>I heard what you told me.<br>So-o oh show me_

_Guys like me, _

_Like girls like you_

_And girls like you, _

_Like guys like me."_

We finished the song "Show Me" and we waited for Gustavo to say something to us. It took a few seconds then we said. "Great job guys,

"Thanks Gustavo, you're being much nice today, you're always conceded." Carlos said

"And you didn't call us dogs." I smiled

"Yeah… If I don't, Kelly will burn me."

"It's true." Kelly said

"Ok, now 'Love Me Love Me'"

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me  
>I know you're ready to go<br>I'm, I'm ready to go  
>Jaw drop, heart stop, the eye lock<br>I must be dreaming, go hit the alarm clock  
>Under of the lights, coming alive, thrill of the night.<em>

Then all of us screamed in pain and saw that Gustavo had shocked us. Kendall was still singing, he didn't even notice that we had been shocked. Well, no effects of him. I guess he didn't hear us because he had his headphones on. Wait, it doesn't make sense, he should hear all of us. Is the music still going on? Then we stopped his singing.

"Wait, why did the music just stopped and why aren't any of you guys singing?" Kendall ask confuse and taking his headphones off.

"Gustavo just shocked us!" Shane shouted

"Why!" Carlos asks shouting as well.

"Well, because," Gustavo said talking is orange lenses glasses off. How many of those does he have? He has a blue, red, orange, yellow! I think purple too. Oh and a normal sunglasses. "Well, I shocked you because Carlos as flat, Shane was flat, and Logan was sort of off key. Don't burn me Kelly."

"But we got only to the beginning of the song."

Gustavo then change the subject. "Ok, you guys can go home and practice for your teacher's power talent show thing tomorrow.

"Its tomorrow?" We all shouted. Man, this week went by quick!

"Yeah, I recently got a call from her and she said its tomorrow and wanted Kelly to be judges." Yeah, Ms. Collins just told us that there will be judges but we never know who until now, now we know. Also, it's for a grade. What talent shows are graded? Oh whatever, we all changed partners.

"I gotta go practice!" Kendall shouted running out of the studio

"Same with us!" Shane and Carlos shouted as well and running out of the studio.

"They didn't practice enough did they?" Kelly asks me and Logan who stayed behind.

"Oh they did… just goofing a little." Logan laughed then muttered "More like a lot." Then spoke out aloud "Ok, I admit they're procrastinators. Let's go James." He said and we both ran out of the studio without saying anything.

We stopped at the door when we saw Carlos standing there alone. We walk towards him.

"I hate you guys!" Carlos shouted.

"What's the matter Carlitos?" I ask

"Shane and Kendall speeded home without me." Carlos replied sadly.

"Aw, well, don't worry." Logan smiled and forms a normal white cloud. He can finally do it now. "There you go, hop aboard." He said and Carlos and I got on the cloud. The cloud didn't move. What's going on? I turn and saw Logan on it as well. "What? I want to discuss our powers with Carlos." He said.

"Ok, that will work." I said.

"Lucy and I will make things interesting." Carlos said

"Don't burn the stage down!" Logan and I shouted in unison.

"Don't worry! I got it under control. Lucy's with me."

I rolled my eyes then Logan shout, "Speed up 20 miles per hour to the Palmwoods!" Then the cloud started moving.

**Shane's POV**

Kendall and I got to the Palmwoods first with our speed.

"Remember Palmwoods students, the power talent show will be tomorrow at 6pm so get ready." Mrs. Collins said through the announcing speakers.

"Let's go practice our glowing water targets!" Kendall shouted. Kendall change partners to me. Since he had no clue what to do with plant and his power, but he got a bunch of idea with water. He ask Logan but he got my brother so he ask me and I accept. So now, partners are change.

Kendall and I are a group, Carlos and Lucy are another, and Jo, Camille, and Stephanie are together. James and Logan are still partners, they don't want to change. I guess they got an idea. I wonder what. What can they do with James atom powers and Logan's other four powers? We ask but said it's a surprise. Well, we didn't tell them either. Everyone wants it to be a surprise.

"Hey Jett" I greet after I saw him walking out of the Palmwoods. He turns around.

"Oh, hey Knight and Diamond,"

"Are you going to do the talent show?"

"No,I'm stuck onset tonight. But if I did, I would blow them away."

"You will get disqualified." Kendall said. "You can't make a tornado." Yeah, Jett has weather control powers.

"Yeah, I'm not going to. I'm not going, talent show are for kids."

" You get graded on your performance and attendance ."

"I don't care, well, see ya, late!" And for that he left.

**Logan's POV**

"Do you want the judging table to be on the stage or on the floor Ms. Collins?" James asks. Ms. Collins has ask James and I to stay after to help get ready for the talent show that's at 6pm since we had nothing else to do.

"Floor" Ms. Collins said and walk out of the studio to get something. Yeah, the stage will be at Rocque Records. The same place where we have our school dance and our prom… yeah, I've never forget prom. It scars James for life!

"Who would put judging tables on stage?" I ask. That question James just asks is really ridiculous.

"Good point Logan." He said and sat on one of the chairs exhausted. I gave him a bottle of water that we brought with us. Then Kelly and Gustavo came in and look around the studio looking at the small decoration we put up like we were told.

"Nice work guys." Kelly said.

"Thanks!" James and I said and drink some of our water.

"Hey guys, good news! I had trouble find a third judge that your teacher said I can judge tonight!" Gustavo exclaim.

James and I are so shock from the ungrateful news that we spitted our water like people do in spit takes at the same time. Then my friend end up choking on dome liquid and stopped.

"You're what?" We shouted

"What? It's not good news to your guys?" He ask

"Well, you're kind of… what's the word… oh yeah, unfair." James said

"What do you mean by that? I always play by the rules."

"Oh, you do, it's just that you will say we're horrible and have no talent. Like the time we first met back in Minnesota when I sing and you yelled that I have no talent."

"Then you shocked him." I added "Then you tried shocking Kendall after he blow you out of your seat and then sing 'The Giant Turd' song to you."

**(A/N: I just added shocking powers for the story)**

"What are you trying to say?"

"You will rate us numbers lower than 5 or say bad comments to us."

"Come on dogs! That was just when I didn't know you yet. Now I do!"

We both groan "Ok, you can judge."

"Now James, are you going to do the talent show tonight?" Ms. Collins ask walking in. "You don't have powers."

"Actually, I do have powers." He said proudly

"Please don't use your sonic boom. I know you have that."

"Well, I have a new power." He said and then his powers appear on his palms, but not the atom modal, but just a ball of water.

"Water, really?" Gustavo ask.

"Wait, how did I make water?" James ask

"Well, when you're near a water source, are when you're near a friend that has water powers, you have water power too." I said. Yeah, I read about atom powers online last week.

"So how can I get it to make the atom again?"

"Shane, Kendall, Carlos, and I have to be in the same building or near you together."

"Ok, now I get it. Ms. Collins, I'm going to blow your mind tonight." Yeah, just hope it works.

**James' POV**

"It's time for the talent show to start. Everyone is here, everyone from the Palmwoods. We got special seats for Mrs. Knight and Katie, plus, us! That was my idea.

The Jennifers went first and they just juggle fire and such. Not much enjoyment a few minutes later. Then for Stephanie, Jo, and Camille, they just show a demonstration of how weather do to plants. Even though it will take a long time, Jo did all the causes. Everyone clapped for them.

"Thank you girls and those were Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and Stephanie King on how seasons changes trees. Let's see what the judges have to say to that."

"That was interesting girls." Gustavo said "I give you a 7"

""I agree with that but my ranking for them will be 9 for their excellent demonstration, the cause and effects of plants with weather." Kelly said.

"I say those girls get a B." Ms. Collins spoke to the microphone. The three girls sat down with us in the audience.

All our friends are at the first row of chairs. To my left are Shane, then Jo, Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight. To my right are Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie.

"No offence, but that was educational and boring. " I said to Camille.

"We know, but at least we got a B." Camille said and Jo and Stephanie nodded

"Now, next up, Kendall Knight and Shane Diamond!" Ms. Collins said and Kendall and my brother stand up and got on stage. Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see what they'll do!

Shane then makes a big water target. Then Kendall makes a lightning bolt and back away from the stage and throws it and it hits directly in the center of the target but then the water target started to glow. Yellow glowing light, flashing on and off around the circumference of the target circle. That is so cool!

"Thank you Kendall and Shane for your glowing water circle." Ms. Collins said

"I would give them a bad grade if they did it poorly, but since they did it perfectly and amazingly I will give them a 9." Gustavo said. Wow, he's has a new attitude today. It's weird, and a little creepy.

"I give you guys a 10!" Kelly cheered

"I give you an A+ Good job Kendall and Shane." Ms. Collins said and they two walk off the stage to sit with us.

"You were great big brother." Katie smiled. "And you too Shane." She smiled, wait, did I just saw her blush a little? Aw, she has a crush on my brother. Wait, I have the same face, but hotter! She should have a crush on me! Not like I love her back. I do love her in a sibling way.

"Great job bro." I said to Shane and Kendall. The others did too.

"Next up, Lucy Stones and Carlos Garcia!" Ms. Collins announces.

"Good luck buddy." I smiled and Carlos walks up with Lucy on stage.

Carlos blasted fire at Lucy and she blasted electric and it creates a big ball in the middle. Then their electric waves in the ball. I don't get the whole point of their talent at all. I feel like this is a science fair then a talent show.

They got a 5 from Gustavo, a 7 from Kelly, and a C from the teacher.

"Now, last but not least, for our talent show for tonight, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell!" Finally, we're last! I call it best for last! Logan and I got on stage and do our thing. I just hope the atom still works, Carlos, Kendall, Shane, and Logan are together in a room with me, so it should work! Logan made a big water ball. Then I make the atom power appear and levitate above my palm. It works! I look at the crowd and saw their astonished faces. It made me smile. Then I slowly put the atom in the water ball, then I let go of it and it's in the exact middle of the ball. Then it made the ball light up. First yellow with blue electric waves, then read with fire patterns on it. Then it stops lighting. Then it keeps changing to that pattern over and over again slowly. Then after a few more seconds, I made the atom model disappear and Logan made the water ball disappear as well. We turn to the audience and they were silence for seconds then erupted with applause. I got a big grin on my face as I see them. I then turn to Gustavo and Kelly. They were speechless.

"Oh my goodness guys, that was the best performance I have ever seen tonight!" Ms. Collins exclaim

"Yeah, I give you dogs a 10" Gustavo said clapping

"Same here guys, that was spectacular! You get a 10!" Kelly exclaim

"A+ boys!" Ms. Collins said and we both got off the stage and got congratulated by our friends.

After a few more minutes, the judges had decided.

"Ok people, it's hard to pick the winners. You all did a wonderful job." Ms. Collins said through the mic. "Our judges and I decided that the winner is…"

I cross my fingers, hoping to win. I saw the others did two.

"And the winners are, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell!"

"YES!" Logan and I cheered and high five each other.

"You guys can get your prize tomorrow after class." She told us "Ok, the show is not over yet, we just have one thing to do, we're going to get the band up here and sing for us! Come on up, Big Time Rush!"

Wow, never expected that. Shane, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and I got onstage and sing 'Time of Our Lives'. I have a great time! Today's the best!

**Kurt's POV**

Little did they know it, Carson, Sam, and I were sitting way in the back and saw them show off their amazing talents. I got my target. James Diamond the winner of them all.

"I like light up target." Carson said

"Me too, but I really love the last one. It's cool and unique. How about you Kurt?" Sam ask

"I love the ending too, and that helps me get a better look of his powers. Now time to get step two into action,"

"Whens that? You said you'll do it today but no."

"I will do it when I feel like it's the right time?"

"When's that?" Carson ask

"Soon, very, very soon." I said with an evil grin.

**DONE! So, what do you think? Well, next chapter tomorrow, BYE!**


	15. Run Away James

**James' POV**

The next day, we were done with class. The prize Logan and I won was just a three weeks away from school. Good enough for me! I still can't believe we won! Well, I guess it's no surprise; no one saw an atom model power before.

"Hey James, let's go to the library and learn more about your atom friendship powers or whatever it's called." Logan said.

"Can you think of something besides the library?" I ask

"I tried the internet, no information about it."

"Yeah, no, I'm not going to the library again. Whenever I go, I came back and got beat up."

" I know, that's when you go home alone and I'm sorry for leaving you! I promise I will be there with you, Stick with you through thick and thin. Also, you told me that you want to know more about your power."

That is true. I sighed "Let's go." And we both walk to the library.

When we got there, we look everywhere for the book, even search the internet!

"Let's go home." I said

"But we only search half the library." Logan told me and walk away to look around again. I was at the computer, looking for any atom power books, nothing.

After a few minute, we can't find anything.

"I checked everywhere, can't find it. I even ask the librarian. They said they have the book but can't remember where it was hidden." Logan said

"I can't find anything either. Let's go home." I said. I really want to know more. I'm so unset right now.

We walk out of the library together. I'm safe, Logan's here. I tried to make the 'Atom Friendship' appear. It only appears water. I sighed.

"Hey guys," I look up and saw Kendall, Shane, and Carlos running towards us.

"Hey, why are you here?" I ask

"You guys were out for hours." Carlos answered

"Really, it felt like an hour to me." I said

"Well, it's getting dark, let's go back." Shane said and we walk home together, until something bad happen. Ok, I'm not going to the library again! It's a death trap when I walk out of it. They saw us when they were in the alley. We were just walking pass it and they saw us and chase us for no freaken reason!

"Why are they chasing us?" Logan ask "We didn't even step foot in their alley!"

"I know!" I shouted and keep running. We have no idea where we're running but it's farther then the Palmwoods.

I turn to look over my shoulder to them and say they're running faster. I made the atom appear and throw it at them. It made a huge watery explosion. I turn back to the front of me. I turn back again and Carson and Sam are still running. But Kurt was gone. Where did he go? Oh whatever.

"James! Jump on my back!" Shane yelled and I did

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled and he jumps on my blond friends back. Then they speed up really fast. I tried to hold on. Man it's like being on top of a car when it's going like 80-100 miles per hour!

"Where's Logan?" I shouted

"Don't worry, he's flying and trying to catch up to us!" Shane yelled.

I turn back and saw Carson and Sam are nowhere in sight. It seems safe now until there are lasers

shooting down at us from the sky. I look up and saw Kurt in the air. He can fly?

"Guys, speed up a little faster, Kurt's shooting lasers at us!" I shouted. Shane looks behind him. So did Kendall.

" Shit!" Kendall yelled and speeds up with my brother.

"I don't think I can hold on any tighter Kendall!" Carlos yelled.

" Just try!"

"Where's we going?"

"I don't know, anywhere away from them!"

**Logan's POV**

I've been flying to catch up with my friends. I turn and saw Kurt flying behind me shooting laser eyes at my friends. I look down and saw then running trying to avoid it. When you can fly, you can fly up to about 100 miles per hour. Then Kendall and Shane speeded even faster with James and Carlos. Now they're gone from sight.

"Shit!" Kurt yelled behind me. I look back and saw him shoot lasers at me! I dodge every one of them. I fly faster. "Come back here Logan!" How does he know my name? Oh whatever, I don't care about that now, I need to try to get away from him!

"OW!" I shouted when I felt a sharp pain on my right arm. I look at it. He just shoots me!

"How do you like the feeling Logan? Not so good! I can do this all day."

"You're not going to get me! I barely felt pain!" I yelled and lied

"Oh yeah? Well, how about now?" I started to panic a little and fly faster. What is he going to do? And one more second, I was toast.

**Kurt's POV**

I shot one last powerful laser beam at him and hit every part of his body. He started slowing down and I caught him. I grab his torso and kick him out of my sight. Literally, I kicked him far away to the forest. I am so good at this. Then I heard panting. I look down and saw my two friends out of breath.

"What took you guys so long?" I ask

"Hey, we…don't have… flying or… speeds so… don't blame us!" Sam panted.

"Well, hurry up slowpokes!" I shouted, roll my eyes, fly down, pick them up, and fly away to find the other four. One down, four to go.

**James' POV**

We keep running and running until we saw something fall from the sky and down somewhere close to us. We were in the forest now. We all run to get a closer look. It's Logan!

"Logan! You aright, what happen?" I ask getting off of Shane's back. Carlos got off Kendall's back.

He sat up and coughs. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was flying and dodging Kurt's laser beam, then he hit me and I end up here."

"Come on, let's run!" Carlos shouted. "They're on our tail!" I look back and saw Kurt flying holding Carson and Sam in his arms around their waist. Man they're fast!

They're totally trying to kill us! I thought Kurt's not Sam and Carson's friend anymore! They told us when Kendall and I tied them up. I think they made up, or they just say that to trick us and they are now running trying to capture us! This is not what I wanted! Why do they want my power! It's not even special! Ok, it is very special but why are they chasing me? Wait, if they're chasing us, maybe the device Kurt bought online that Sam and Carson told us about wasn't a decoy! I'm running for my life here! What if they do catch me and they send me to a lair and strap me up so I can't move and use a power stealing device on me and it hurts really bad? Someone save me!

Then they got us, well, Carlos and Shane. I stop running and look back. Where's Kurt? I guess he flew off.

"Let us go!" Carlos demanded who's held by Carson, trying to struggle free.

"No way Carlos!" Sam shouted

"How do you know my name?"

"We were at the talent show last night; we were hiding in the back." Carson said and turns to Shane who was help by Sam.

"Hello Shane, how's your twin? He looks like don't need his atom powers, he's too good for something like that and would like to give it to us."

Ok, I guess they can tell Shane and me apart. I have bangs swaying on my left and Shane on his right. They're pissing me off. They have hit my pressure point that made me activate my bad side. I was about to attack then until he yelled out.

"James, please don't, just run away! They'll get you! Save yourselves!" I shook my head. I got to save them. "Just please, run now!"

"I can't leave you alone!" I shouted

"James! Run let them drain our powers away, you need yours more then we need ours." Carlos shouted

"Just run, I love you brother."

"Love you too." I said and run off. I just hope they'll going to be ok. I never want this. I feel like a coward now. Why are those three going after me? Where are Kendall and Logan? I guess they ran off without me when I turn and look back. I guess they didn't notice.

I heard screaming from behind me from a distance. I turn back and saw Shane and Carlos on the ground. They must have paralyzed them! That's it, I had enough. I clutch both my hand to a fist and run off to them. My body boils, full of anger and rage. Those guys have mess with the wrong person. I have a feeling my eyes are glowing red now.

I run as quickly as I could and tackle Sam and Carson to the ground and punch them. I then use my atom power but it only came out fire and water… oh right, Carlos and Shane's there. But how come when they beat me up the second time I was able to do it even though none of my friends are with me? I guess it's just a trial run or something.

"Dude, stop with the red eyes!" Sam shouted

"What kind of demon processed you anyways, the one that wants to kick our butts?" Carson ask

"James! Don't, I told you to run!" Shane shouted. I didn't reply, instead, I keep punching them. But then I was about to punch another punch, Carson grab my wrist then the other one and pull it back. I had no escape. I started to scream for Kendall and Logan. It's sonic boom time.

"KENDALL, LOGAN, HELP!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, using my sonic boom.

**Kendall's POV**

"Wait, where are James, Shane, and Carlos?" I ask as I stop running,

" I don't know." He said and James screamed our names for help.

"Let's go, they need help!" I shouted and speed back to my friends. I then saw Carlos and Shane on the floor and James being held by those two. Where did Kurt go? I tacked Carson and he let James go falling and tumbling on the grass. They were still in the forest.

They got a hold of my arms as I tried to run away but I can't. I would have speed away, but I need to run to be able to do that. I look down and saw James standing up. I shouted at him to run but he disobeyed that and punched Carson and Sam and making them let go of me.

James, stop beating them up, just save yourselves and run, try to catch up with Logan!" shouted Carlos. He still disobeys our command.

"I will not let them get you and steal your powers!" He told us.

"James, just run, you need your powers more than us. We waited your whole 16th year to get powers and now you have them." I said "Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. So you need your powers for an opportunity to run away and live!" He finally obeyed and run away. "That's right James, run away and don't turn back!"

"Don't come back here!" Carlos yelled

"Love you brother!" Shane shouted

"Love you too!" James screamed back. His voice echoes.

"Time to paralyze you." Carson said

I turn to him "You can't do that."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't. No effect idiot!" Sam shouted

"What can we do?"

"Hold him while he struggles out of our grasp and let Kurt get the other two. Three down, two to go." Sam smirks.

**Logan's POV**

"Come back here Mitchell!" Kurt yelled. Ok, he just found me and flies behind me.

"What do you want with me?" I ask

"Nothing much, just destroys you so you can't save James."

"Well, you can't destroy me."

"Yes I can. I will steal your powers too." He shouted then shoots me again making me scream in pain and fall out of the sky closing my eyes. But I didn't hit the ground. I open my eyes back and saw James carrying me.

"Again, are you alright?" He ask

"I should ask you the same. You yelled out for help."

"I'm fine now. Kendall's taking care of everything." He put me down and run away, I tried to run as well but I fell. I feel like my body hurts everywhere. "Logan!"

"I can't run, everything hurts." I said.

"I'm going to stay here with you."

"No, you have to run now. Kurt and the others are trying to get you and steal your powers."

"But Logan, I…"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, and just run!" And for that he runs farther and farther from me.

I saw Kurt flying down. "See James, I got all your friends! Now you're all alone! I'm going to steal all of your friends' powers and all transfer them to me so I can destroy you! You're a big chicken diamond! Go ahead and run away from your friends. Go ahead, don't save them! They will die!" Oh no, James, please don't come back. Don't listen to him and save yourself.

**Done and review**


	16. Too Late

**Hey guys, more chapters! A lot of people love this story. Same with me, the action! Well, no more chitchat, time for the show to begin!**

**James' POV**

I keep running and running. I heard some words Kurt yelled to me back there, some were just inaudible. Unfortunately, I heard words Kurt yelled out that makes me want to turn my back around and kill him. But I keep running, running and panting. I stopped to catch my breath. After I was able to breathe normally, I look at my surroundings and saw I was in a meadow, a dark meadow. Ok, this is LA, there are no meadows! Is there? No. I check my phone for the time. 9:28pm. Man, I feel like a total coward! I got to go back and save them, even though they told me to run away. All three of my friends and my twin brother are captured by those jerk bastards! They're going to painfully drain their powers! Well, if it does cause pain. I can't let them do that! I'm running back; just go the same way I came here from. I'm going to use my power as a GPS or navigation device. How? Well, Logan said that my 'Atom Friendship' power only works when any of my friends are near me. So if a ball of fire appears, Carlos is near. When a ball of yellow light with sparks on it, then Kendall's near, and for water balls, Logan and/or Shane. If all of them are in one place then the atom model appear. I'm just hoping I'm not too late.

**Shane's POV**

"This is very uncomfortable!" Logan groans.

"Shut up and keep flying." Sam ordered

"But he's heavy!" He complains

"Hey! I am not heavy!" Carlos shouted

If you want to know what's going on here, well, Logan is carrying Carlos on his back like he was told to. Sam and Carson are riding on one of Logan's cloud. And for me and Kendall, Kurt is carrying us. I mean he's flying carrying us. Holding on to the straps he here told to wear. Yes, he's carrying us on harnesses! We were told to wear a harness on our torso and Kurt hold on to the long strap like a rope and fly. It's like when you are attaching to a bunch of balloons and they lift you up. Uncomfortable! He would have held us by the back of our shirt collars but he said he doesn't want to choke us. I thought he want us to die. Well, it's a good thing he didn't.

It's time to mess with Kurt. I glance up at him. "Kurt, where are we going?"

"To the dump" He answers. Why are we going to the junkyard? Maybe he has his power stealing contraption there!

I smirked and turn to Kendall, then wink. He knows what I'm thinking. He made a lighting ball and I made a big water ball. He put his lighting ball into my water ball. So Kurt can be paralyzed and out cold. I held it in my hand.

I glance up at Kurt again. "When will we get there?"

"We're here." He said. I throw the electric water ball and it splash on his face. He fell out cold and let us go! I forgot for a second that Kendall and I were held by him in the air! We fell and landed on the top of a tall and big pile of junk and tumble down a steep slope.

"Kendall! Shane!" I heard Carlos and Logan yelled after I hit the bottom. I look around and saw I was in a junkyard with brown fences around the perimeter of it. I stand up and wince, turning my head frantically.

"Uh, where's Kendall?" I ask

Carlos got off of Logan and reply to me, "He fell in a trashcan." Who puts a trashcan in a dump? We heard metal banging and turn our heads to see Kendall standing up; still in the trashcan a mess.

"This is disgusting." He said making a disgusted face. Then the trashcan fell over and was kicked by Sam with Kendall still in it, rolling all the way to the other side of the junkyard and hit another huge pile of old, filthy, useless stuff. The useless stuff fell over onto the trash, trapping my blond friend inside! This is bad!

"Kendall!" Logan, Carlos and I screamed.

"Ha, your leader is trapped! No one can save you now!" Sam laughed. Where is my brother? Where are you James? We need you… oh wait, we told him to run… that was a big mistake!

Kendall manages to escape the mountain of junk, all filthy with stains on him everywhere. "Ok, I stand corrected, this is very repulsive!" Logan and I sprayed him with water out of our hands and Logan dried him off with his hand clap tornado powers.

"Ok, now who's going to go sit down on those bed mattresses?" Kurt asks us regaining consciousness. I look to my right and saw two lopsided white bed mattresses on an odd looking contraption with straps around it. In front of it was the giant machine with lights, buttons and levers. That must be the machine that steals people's powers! I know it's going to be here! I turn to Kurt who has an evil smirk on.

"Uh, James's not here." Carson told him coming out of nowhere with Sam behind him.

"I know that!" He yelled

We all refuse to give him our powers. Since James's not here, we have no reason to give it up. We will do it to sacrifice ourselves sure.

"I say Logan and Shane." Sam said. "Logan will do it, won't you?"

"No," Logan said

"I don't care what you say, just go. You look weak and helpless." And for that, he pushed him towards the machine.

"Stop!" I turn and saw Kendall putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Don't go with him." He said then turns to Sam "The person who will get their powers taken away painfully, it should be me. Don't take my friends powers, take mines." That's Kendall, our fearless leader.

"I'll go too!" I yelled "Don't take Carlos or Logan's powers, not even my brother, if he was here. Take me instead!" I rather have my powers taken away. I have a feeling I really don't need them. Speed, who cares, I just use that to race Kendall, nothing else and I bet Kendall thought of the same thing. Super strength, I barely use that power, and water, well, I use that a lot but for what important reason? Carlos looks so innocent and like his powers, a lot, even though he hardly show it. He needs his fire power. And for Logan, I don't think he cares about his water and weather powers, but he really wants his healing powers. He wants it to be easier for a doctor like him. And for flying, he wants to keep that for his transportation and save of gas and not pollute the air. And for Kendall, I don't know how he really feels about losing his electric powers, but I guess it saves the family electricity bills… I guess. And for James, even though he's not here, he does need his powers for emergency, sonic boom for help. I don't know about his atom power thing though, but he still needs it. He waited 16 years for his powers to finally come and it came and I won't let that be taken away this rapidly.

"Ok," Sam said shrugging one shoulder and ushered me and Kendall to the machine. We lie on a lopsided mattress while Carson and Sam strap us up tight, maybe a little too tight. It feels like wearing a straitjacket, except our hands are on our sides.

"Activating device!" Kurt yelled out as he turn on the machine and press some buttons. Then he turns to us. "So, this piece of contraption I ordered is called 'The Power Stealer'. Sounds a bit cliché huh?"

"Uh… you don't know what the word cliché means do you?" Kendall ask

"Nope, not a clue." He said then the machine pointed the laser pointer our chest. Wait, is that thing aiming for our hearts? Ok, we are definitely going to die!

"Why are you aiming for their hearts?" Carlos asks him who's now standing next to the bed I'm lying on with Logan behind him.

"Because the powers come from their hearts."

"No, they're all over your body!" I shouted. Ok, why did I just say that? I mentally slap myself.

"Will it hurt them?" Carlos ask again

"Well, no, they will just feel a little pinch." He said. I can tell he's lying. I can tell he's being sarcastic. I have a feeling those two know too because they ran and hastily trying to loosen the straps to Kendall and I can break out of this garbage dump prison but Sam and Carson pull them back struggling.

He was about to push the button for the machine to drain our powers, Kurt ask, "Any last words?"

I nodded and turn to Kendall with tears in my eyes. "Kendall, if I don't make it, I would like to say goodbye."

"Back at ya buddy." He said and I turn to Carlos and Logan who are struggling out of Carson and Sam's grip. "Guys," I called and they stop "If I don't make it, please, tell… James…. I love him." I said choking on some tears that just came out. Tears shedding on their face too and they nod.

"Tell my mom and sister I love them." Kendall said. They nod too. I turn and face the machine.

"I'm ready." I whispered nod my head once. I saw Kurt's finger slowly about to push the button, I close my eyes tightly and took a deep shaky breath.

"HEY! LET MY BROTHER AND MY FRIENDS GO YOU ASSASSIN BASTARD! PUSH THAT BUTTON AND I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" I heard someone screamed. It's quite loud. It sounds like… is it who I think it is? I open my eyes and saw him standing high on the very top of the mountain of stuff. He came!

**James' POV**

I yelled at Kurt.

"You're too late Diamond!" He yelled back and saw him push the button. A green laser beam hit Shane and Kendall that they scream in pain.

"No!" I yelled. Tears form in my eyes. I am too late. I can see Logan and Carlos trying to save them but they've been held by those two idiots! I slide down the tall pile of useless junk, run all the way to them and form the atom on the palm of my hands. When I was about to throw it, I saw that the yellow electrons are shrinking! Oh no, Kendall's powers are almost drained out. Plus, the blue nucleus is shrinking a little as well. But the electrons are decreasing fast. Kendall and Shane are going to die. They will die if they don't have any powers! Even though they got them at age 13, they still need them in order to survive! It's like the heart. You can't live without it! No one can!

I can see and hear Carlos and Logan sobbing too and pleading to let them go.

"STOP!" I yelled

"You're too late." Kurt said "Only a few more…"

"Power draining, 80%." The machine said. 80? Oh no, if they thing says 100%, they'll be gone. "90%"

"Stop it!" I cried "Stop the machine stop it now!" But he didn't stop, he just laughed.

"100%" The machine said.

"NO!" I drop on my knees, bury my face in my hands and sob. They're gone. My brother and one of my best friend's gone. No, this can't be happening. Please, let this be a horrible nightmare, please let this be a horrible nightmare. Unfortunately, it's not. This is real.

"Ok, time for you two." Kurt yelled. I look up and saw my only two friends left being dragged to the machine and strap in onto the two mattresses. Where are Shane and Kendall? I look around and saw them lying on the ground now dead. Their skin really pale and dead looking. No, this can't be happening. They are not dead. They are not dead. I again heard another round of screaming, painful screaming. Oh, no, not Carlos and Logan too.

"10%"

I tried to move and stop the machine but I can't. My body wouldn't move. I form the atom in my hand again and the water and fire is shrinking too! The electrons are gone now. The protons and neutrons are shrinking so is the rest of the nucleus. Come on body! MOVE ALREADY, before it's too late. But alas it's too late.

"100%" No, all my friends are gone. They all died now. This is just unfair. My heart just disappeared now. It didn't break, fall, or shattered, it just gone. I lost hope.

"Ha, now I got the power of… well, all the powers Logan, Shane, Carlos and Kendall have! I am now invincible!" Kurt yelled in victory. "Now to destroy him."

The first thing Kurt did was shoot a wave of lightning bolts at me and I fell now lying on the ground crying my eyes out. He's too strong. I can't defeat him. I have nothing now. I can't use my atom powers anymore.

Then he shoots a powerful hydro pump at me making me roll all the way to the mountain of junk. Then he shocks me continuously. I keep begging him to stop but he disobey that.

"Stop! Please! Just tell me what you want!" I yelled

"Nothing much, just you!" Kurt yelled

"Hey look, he's crying like a big baby." Sam laughed along with Carson. Those jerks.

"Why do you want me?" I ask sniffing.

"I want you because of your atom powers." Kurt said and keeps shocking me and tries to burn me. It did a lot of damages to me, I'm surprise I'm still alive. "You know James, I'm always jealous of you because you have your atom power thingy." I tried to tell him something but all I can get out was choking and sobbing. I'm now lying down curled up into a ball. This isn't fair.

"You big baby." Sam said

"Nice work Kurt, that's strike three. You beat him up once, twice, and now a third time." Carson smiled. "You want to say something to us; we'll be in our alley if you need us." And for that, Kurt carried Carson and Sam up to the sky and fly away, leaving me all alone in this garbage dump at night sobbing.

My friends are dead, and I'm alone.

**Done… I am so sad! Yeah, the ending is very sad. But the story's not over yet, there's tons of chapters left. See ya! And review!**


	17. You're Not Alone

**Hi guys, I know what you're thinking, why did I kill them? Well, I'm creative, but don't worry, they will be ok, just read this chapter. See you at the bottom. **

**Shane's POV**

I saw everything, heck, all four of us did. After Kendall and I got our powers painfully taken away from us, we died and become spirits. We then saw Logan and Carlos experiencing the same thing. We saw Kurt attacking my miserable brother with Kendall's electric powers, Carlos' fire powers, and Logan and my water powers, and then just abandon and deserted him. What kind of cruel, cold-blooded creature would do that to him? Oh yeah, that retarded idiot bastard! Leaving my brother all alone, abandon in a dump, or should I say junkyard. He's all alone crying tears of grief and his eyes are glowing blue, signs of deep depression.

"James, please stop crying. We're here with you. You're not alone. Just please stop crying." Carlos, who's now a spirit, pleads. He was hugging James even though James can't feel him, who's sitting, with his legs against his chest, burying his face, crying his eyes out.

"Carlos, he can't hear you-us… or see us." Kendall said standing next to Carlos. I was standing too putting my hand on James' shoulder now to comfort him, even though I can't since he doesn't know we're with him.

"Why not?"

"Because we're dead."

"No we're not. If we are, then why aren't we in heaven or hell?"

"Because we're spirits."

"Oh," he whispered.

"Come on James, if you're going to sob, go shed tears on my and Shane's chest." Logan sighed who's sitting next to James. We all stare at him. What did he just told him to do?

"Why did you just tell James to do that Logan?" I ask

"Well, you know we have water powers… well, use to. So tears are water, or H2O, so when any water enters our chest and into our hearts, then we can be able to live, but a little weak though. It only works with people who have water powers." Logan explained

"How about other powers?" Kendall ask

"No, sorry, only water."

"Aw"

I then put both of my hands on each of James' shoulder. I end up hugging him. He seems to notice it because he shot up.

**James' POV**

I keep crying and crying. I can't stop. I'm helpless. Then suddenly, I felt something touching my shoulder. I ignore it. Then other hand was lying on my other shoulder. I shot up and look around frantically. I can't see anyone. I glance on my shoulder. Nothing, but I do feel something is on it.

"Guys? Are you here with me?" I ask but no answer. I sighed.

Now I feel really alone. The force that's pressing on my shoulder is still there. My entire best friends are dead. Now my dreams are no more. My dreams are crushed, but I don't care about that anymore though. I just want my friends back. I feel a song is now playing in my head. 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. I started to sing a little, I but I heard a voice like someone's singing with me. I swore I heard someone singing with me. I smiled a little as I sing.

**Shane's POV**

I have a feeling James felt my presents because I was singing with him and he's smiling. It seems like he finally knows I'm here. His eyes stop glowing blue and turn to normal hazel.

My brother's smile grew bigger. Is it because he sings and feels better or is it because he knows we're here?

"James, do you hear us?" I ask. No response from him. I lean down and whispered in his ear. "James,"

"Shane?" James asks clearly shocked. He knows! Yes! "It must be in my head." He whispered. Aw.

If he doesn't know that we're here, then it's time to sing to him.

"Kendall starts." I said and he sings.

**James' POV**

I heard them sing 'You're Not Alone.' They're right. I'm not alone. They're here with me. After they were done singing, I felt like I can be able to move on… well, not really. I know they're here now and I don't want to let go.

"James, if you want us to live again, cry on our chest." I heard Logan whispered

"Why?" I ask

"If you want us to live. Well, it only works on me and your brother. It's water so your tears. We can absorb them and it will enter our hearts and we can live again."

I nod and stand up to walk over to Logan and Shane's body, but I can't. I felt pain all over. Their shocking and such hurts me too much. I tried again and stand up but fell over.

"James, you can do it!" I heard Carlos chant all over again. That gives me strength. I crawled on my hands and knees slowly and was able to do it… well, I was almost there until the pain kicks in really hard and I fell screaming in pain. This really hurts.

**Shane's POV**

"Come on brother, don't give up! Just take one more step." I yelled. He can do it. I know he can. If he wants us to live, he needs to cry on us. Wait, he's shedding tears again. "Ok, now get to us." He got back up on his hands and knees and crawl slowly and struggle to stay up. Man, he's in a lot of pain.

"Come on James, you're almost there." Kendall said. Finally, we got to my body first and cry. Tears of pain and sorrow leave his eyes and dripping to my chest. Yes.

"Shane, you're disappearing." Carlos said.

"I know." I smiled. I suddenly found myself in James arms. I'm back in my body. "James." I called. His eyes were closed shut tightly has tears flow freely down. He opens his eyes again and saw me. I am not eye to eye with him.

"Shane," he whispered then gave me a really long bear hug saying that he missed me, even though it's only a few minutes. He was still sobbing staining my shirt. I patted his back.

"It's ok, shh, I'm here with you." I whispered. I would have told him to cry on Logan, but this is a soulful moment. Plus, this comforts him and he misses me.

**Logan's POV**

"This is so touching." I smiled staring in awe with Kendall.

"This is so beautiful!" Carlos blubbered. I smiled and nod my head. Oh Carlos.

I don't need James to cry on me. He will do that on his own time. Although, I do want to live again.

After a while, James calm down and let go of Shane.

"Ok. You want to shed tears on Logan now?" Shane asks jokingly.

"No, I think I cried all my tears out." James laughed a little.

"Well, I think I'm full of energy. Check your atom powers to see if any water is shown up." Then James tried his 'Atom Friendship' and it didn't work. "Well, I'll try this." Then Shane squirts some water on me from his hand.

"Now you're disappear Logan." Kendall said.

"I know. Bye, I'll try to get you power as soon as I can." I said then disappeared then found myself in my body.

"Logan!" James shouted and gives me a bear hug too and sobs on my shoulder. Oh, now he chooses to cry. I laughed.

"I miss you too buddy." I said.

"Ok, now how do we get power for Kendall and Carlos?" Shane ask

"Well, we can't do anything else… and I do mean nothing else, we have no chose to but get Kurt back here and drain all the powers that belong to us and get it back into our body."

"Is there anything else we can do that is quicker so Kendall and Carlos' body doesn't decay?"

"Yeah… we need batteries,wires, and matches."

"Let's go!" James shouted and we all went in different direction to find the three materials we need to save our other two friends.

**DONE! Review! I hope you like this chapter.**


	18. Logan's Smarts

**Hi there guys! What's up? Nothing to say except thanks for people who reviewed and add this as your favorite story and alerts. Also, I know I have some spelling grammar wrong and such, but it's just something wrong with my stupid computer! **

**All well, anyways as I was saying, thank you Alley Patifier, mazeygrace18, redshirtedgirl, CrescentmoonofShadowclan, Bookreader2010, Channeylover26, and BigTimeRushlover1997 for reviewing. Love you guys and I hope more people will review as well. **

**And sorry I didn't update a chapter yesterday, I had an appointment at the doctors and other stuff. Let me also tell you guys this, flu shots hurt! Well, not at first but still!**

**Well, story time! **

**Kendall's POV**

"So, while we wait for the others to find the stuff, what do you want to do?" Carlos asks me.

"I don't know." I sighed. "There's not much we can do except talk. We just have to wait for James, Shane, and Logan to find a working battery, wires, and matches." This might take a while. Carlos and I are still spirits. Now we have to wait so we can get back in our body.

"Kendall?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"Why do you think Kurt stole our powers?"

"I'm not sure Carlitos. I thought it's for world domination, but he said he want to destroy James just because he's jealous of his atom powers."

"I thought he's going to steal James' power, but instead, he stole ours."

"I know he just did that because James wasn't there at that time."

"Even if Kurt did steal his powers, he's not able to use it, right Kendall?"

"Right, only James can use the 'Atom Friendship' power." I smiled but quickly turn into a frown. "But he can't now. All of us have to have our powers fully stored inside of us for the atom to work." Man, Kurt doesn't know anything! I mean, James need the power in us for his powers to work.

"Kendall, is Kurt going to steal our powers the second time?" He asks in a frightening voice.

"No Carlitos, I doubt that we will."

"Ok, good, I don't want him to do it again." Then he hugs my arm. "I don't want to feel that horrible pain again Kendall!" he cried

"Don't worry Carlos; he's not going to get us again. I'll protect you and the others."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**Logan's POV**

All three of us search in different piles of junk. A few minutes later, we came back to where the machine and Kendall and Carlos' bodies are.

"I could only find a big battery." James said

"That will work perfectly." I said

"I found long wires." Shane said holding up two long wires, one red, and one blue.

"Perfect."

"Ok, now what Logan?" James ask

"Well, first, wrap an end to Kendall's wrist three times and do the same with the other wire." I instruct. James holds an end of the red wire and Shane holds the blue. They wrap them around Kendall's wrist, red on his left, blue on his right. "After that, you put the battery on his chest where his heart is located." I said while they were still wrapping the wire on our friend's wrist.

While they were doing that, I grab the box of matches that I found on the ground a minute ago and light up the stick. I was about to the light up stick on Carlos' chest when James and Shane interrupt me.

"What are you doing?" He asks a little frighten.

" If you do that, will he turn into ash?" Shane ask

I laughed "No, Carlos is fire, his body will absorb it." I then put the fired match on him and it's gone. Carlos started waking up.

"Carlos, you're alive!" James cheered and throws himself at our little friend.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore." Carlos said patting his back. "Oh, by the way, Kendall just told me that wrapping wires on his wrist looks weird to him."

"Kendall told you that?"

"He's still a spirit."

"Well, let's get him back!" James exclaims "What do we do now Logan?"

"Now connect the other end of the wires on each end of the battery. Put the red on the positive side and blue on the negative side." I instruct and they did just that.

Kendall woke up and groans. "Hey guys, I feel a little weak."

"Kendall!" James hugs him too. Ok, now he acts like a complete hugger.

"Hey James, oh Logan, why do I feel weak?" He ask standing up.

"Yeah, same here." Carlos and Shane said in unison.

"I know guys, same with me, but the energy source we got only gave us a minimum amount of power. We can't get more, we don't know why. We need the power that's now inside Kurt. Those are our powers and it has a special chemical that helps us feel normal." I explain. Yeah, it's not just that, there are other powers that belong to us that are now inside that annoying, cruel, cold-blooded creature, like speed, flying, super strength, weather control, and my healing power. Now, James really needs to be healed. He looks awful… again.

"Are you saying our powers are liquid based?" Kendall ask

"We're made mostly out of water, what do you think?"

"Are you saying we have to drink our powers after we get them back?" Carlos ask

"I don't know… yet."

"Ok, so we get our powers from Kurt with the power stealing machine and you use your brain to detach our power, that are now combined into one inside Kurt, into our own and then put back in us." Shane said

"Yep" I smiled.

"Do you even know how to use that painful contraption?" Kendall ask

"Yeah, it's going to be a piece of cake. It's just like working a computer." I said proudly. Then I look at it that's behind Carlos and Kendall. There's a lot of buttons, levers, lights, and a small screen. I gave them a nervous smile and bit my bottom lip. "Does anyone know where Kurt keeps the instruction manual for this contraption?" I ask anxiously.

The guys are now face-palm.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but next chapter will be backing to happy and not sad and dark anymore. But it will turn bad later again. Well, see ya, next chapter coming up, and review!**


	19. Nightmare Visions

**Hi, back again, nothing to say so, story time!**

**Kendall's POV**

We just got back home from being in the junkyard. It took a very long time to get back. About three hours at least to get back to the Palmwoods. I mean Logan can't fly anymore and Shane and I can't use super speed. We only have water, and for me, electric, that's it. So now it's almost 1 in the morning when we got back to 2J. James' can't use his 'Atom Friendship' powers. Our powers are not fully stored inside of us, it's still in Kurt.

All five of us opened the door and found the lights were on. The TV was on and there on the couch was Katie lying down sleeping. We all stare in awe. I walk up to her and kiss her head. Her eyes fluttered awake. "Kendall?"

"Hey baby sis, how come you're not in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep… you smell bad."

I laughed "Ok, well, I'm going to take a shower and tuck you back into bed." She nod and I walk upstairs.

**James' POV **

After Kendall ran upstairs, Katie turns to us and eyes me. "James, what happen to you? Did you get beat up again?"

"Yeah…" I answer

"How come you always get beat up, three times already?"

"Well, it's something I can't tell you yet Katie. You're too young." If I tell her, she might be in danger. She's not ready until she gets her powers.

"I'm going to bed." Shane said and went up to bed. Carlos and Logan did too. I just sit next to Katie on the couch, not wanting to leave her alone. We're now waiting for Kendall to come back. I look down at her. She looks sad.

"What's wrong Katie?" I ask

"It's… it's just nothing." She sighed and stand up about to walk away but I grab her wrist to stop her.

"Katie, tell me what's wrong." I said in a concern tone. I grab the TV remote and turn the TV off.

"Fine" She sighed and sat back down. "I don't know why but I keep having this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Well, a few minutes after Kendall, Carlos, and Shane went out to find you and Logan, I decided to take a nap, and then I had a nightmare, a nightmare that seems real."

"What is it about?"

"Well, I saw a machine with buttons and lights with levers on them. And I saw three guys. Two of them look familiar. I guess they're the ones you tied up in chairs once." I gasp a little. I know what she's talking about. Carson, Sam, and Kurt. I should ask her about what else she sees.

"What else do you know?"

"Well, in my dream, I saw three guys and a machine."

"Where is this machine?"

"It's in a lair." A lair? Then it's not in the junkyard. Wait, is she having a vision of the future? I let her proceed. "Ok well, I saw three guys in a lair with some sort of contraption and that's it. I got to go." And that's all she said and she walked upstairs, but I grab her again.

"Katie, is there something you're not telling me?"

"James, I don't want to look at you. Go up and let Logan heal your face."

" He can't heal my face because those three assassins use the machine and steal everyone's powers!" I shouted not knowing that I was taking to Katie for a second there.

"Wait, what?" She ask in shock

"Nothing" I said all innocently

"Did you just call the three that I saw in my dream, assassins?"

"No"

"And did you say that machine I saw in my dream painfully steals people's powers?"

"I didn't say that."

"Is my dream I had even real?"

"No"

"James!"

"Ok, yes it is." I groan. I never want her to know. Now she does. "Ok, now you have to tell me everything you know and see in your nightmare."

"You really, want to know?" I nodded her eyes are now filling with tears. "Someone's going to die James! Someone's going to get killed by them and it's someone I know too well!" She cried.

I touch her small shoulder. "Katie, calm down ok." I whispered "Please tell me who. Who will get killed?"

"I can't say." She whispered

"Why not?"

"It's too horrible."

"Please Katie; tell me so I can prevent it from happening. Please."

"You can't prevent it."

"Yes I can." I have no idea how yet, but I will.

"No you can't James."

"Yes I can. Why do you think I can't?"

"Because this mostly is about you James!" What? I was dumbfounded. Of course those idiots want me. She then muttered something to herself about the others being there too.

"James, why is Katie upset?" Kendall asks walking down to us.

"Well, Katie just told…"

"James, please don't tell him!" Katie shouted as Kendall picks her up. "Kendall, can I sleep with you?" He nod and Kendall and I walk up to Kendall, Shane, and Logan's bedroom. "Can you sing to me?" he nod

"What do you want me to sing baby sis?" He asks placing the girl on his bed.

"'Invisible', but I want James, Logan, Carlos, Shane and you to sing." Wow, she's being very nice today, she only let Kendall sing to her, but now she wants all of us.

"Ok Katie" Shane said sitting up on his bed.

"We'll sing for you." Logan said also.

"Someone get Carlos." Katie said. I stand up and walk to my and Carlos' bedroom. Carlos is a quick sleeper because he's talking in his sleep again. I chuckled.

"What do you mean Logan?" Carlos ask in his sleep. "Yes I know I'm pyrokinesis but I'm not pyromania. Yes I was one after I found out my powers; I promise you I'm not going to be one after I get my powers from Kurt."

Pyrokinesis- have control of fire, fire power

Pyromania- has the urge to set things of fire

"Carlos, wake up!" I shouted and he shot awake.

"What do you want?" He shouted crankily.

"Katie wants us to sing to her."

"Ok" and for that he was fully awake and we both headed back to the others.

Kendall got his guitar and I grab two pencils making them drumsticks. We are now singing the acoustic version of 'Invisible' for Katie. Someone, Katie keeps staring at me with worried eye but no one seems to notice. It was a little uncomfortable but I guess I know why. I'm going to get hurt again along with the others. Soon she got to sleep.

Carlos, Logan and Shane got to bed. Kendall was about to climb into his bed with Katie until I stop him. "Kendall, can I talk to you?"

"Sure James, but what was Katie upset about?"

"It's something I want to talk to you about." We then sat down on the edge of his bed. "Katie knows what's going to happen to us."

"What will?"

"She knows about the power stealing machine and those three idiots."

"You told her!" Kendall asks in shock but I shush him to keep down.

"No, I mean she told me that after you, Shane, and Carlos left to find us in the library, she went to take a nap and she have a nightmare that she said it seems real and it is!"

"What is it about?"

"The future" I said and he just stares at me with a blank stare.

"I'm going back to bed."

"No, this is true; she said that she sees the power stealing machine in a lair and the three guys and we all will get hurt and I might die!"

"Again, I'm going to bed."

"You don't trust me?"

"No, I do James, they want you, they will get you, but my sister seeing the future it's just unreal." He got in bed and lay down. "Goodnight." And for that, he turns off the lights.

**Katie's POV**

_I was somewhere, some sort of junkyard. I look around and saw the three guys with Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Shane. Kendall and Shane were fallen on top of the pile of junk and tumbled down but Kendall landed in a trashcan and got kicked and rolled to another pile of junk by some spiky hair teenager. I guess that's why Kendall smells horrible. Then a blond ask someone to go to the machine. The machine that James said stole people's powers. Wait, what? They suggest Logan but my brother takes it and was about to walk to the machine. I ran and grab ahold of his arm._

"_Kendall, don't do it!" I scream but it seems like I wasn't there. Then Shane offers to do it too. They got strapped to two mattresses. Then Carlos asks them a few questions like will it hurt. The blond said no, but he sounds like he's being sarcastic. Carlos and Logan tried to loosen it but they got pulled back by the other two. _

"_Any last words?" The blond ask in an evil way. Eyes are filled with tears. Shane tells Kendall goodbye if he doesn't make it and tell Carlos and Logan to tell James he loves him._

"_Tell my mom and my sister I love them." Kendall said._

"_Kendall, I'm here." I said standing beside him_

"_I'm ready." Shane whispered then the evil blond was about to press the button until there was yelling from a distance. I look up at a pile of junk and saw James. He's here to save them! _

"_You're too late Diamond." The blond said and press the button. Green beaming ray hit my brother and Shane and they scream in pain at the top of their lungs. I cried. No, my brother's going to die!_

"_Kendall!" I cried. I saw James sliding down the pile and cried as well begging them to stop. _

_Now my brother is dead. Now it was Carlos and Logan's turn to feel the pain. No, this isn't happening. I was now crying, hyperventilating. I also saw the three attacking James with electric, fire, and water power then went flying away. I saw bruise and cuts and stuff on James body. That's where the horrible thing came from. No wonder Logan can't heal it because his powers got stolen. This can't be happening! Wait, is this the past? This is not real, Kendall did not die! If he died he can't be alive anymore, can he? No! This can't be true!_

I shoot up screaming was I felt someone shaking me and calling my name. I turn my head around wildly and saw I had just woken Logan, Shane, Carlos, and James, and Kendall up. Kendall, he's alive!

"Kendall!" I throw myself at him and cry, barring my face on his chest.

"Ok, its ok, I'm here. Did you have nightmare?" He ask

"Yeah, b-but I-it s—s-seems real!" I cried

"What is it about?" I heard Logan ask

"All of you guys died by a machine that was controlled by some blond guy and James have been attacked in a junkyard!" I cried.

**James' POV**

All jaws were dropped. She knows. She knows about them, about the machine, and everything that happened in the junkyard. I thought she can see the future but I guess it's the past too.

"She knows. She saw it in her dream." Carlos whispered

"Are you saying that nightmare is real too?" Katie shouted

"Wait, she said 'too' does it mean she had another dream about us getting hurt?" Logan ask

"Yeah, she had a vision, or a nightmare that Kurt, Sam, and Carson was in a lair with the machine and was stealing my powers." I said

"So what can he do to prevent that?"

"Not go to the library!" I screamed

"Not go in the junkyard or the alley." Shane said

"And stay in the house all the time!" Carlos added

"Call the police." Logan said as if it was very obvious. He rolls his eyes.

"No, he will come back for us. I got a better idea." Kendall smirk, getting his idea face on. Oh this better be good.

"It doesn't make sense; you guys died and came back to life, how?" Katie asks after calming down a little.

We told her about what happen. She then cried again and squeezes Kendall tightly. "I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm glad I am too baby sister." He said and kisses her head.

**Done and review. **


	20. Join Us

**James' POV**

"Come on, please James!" Kendall begs.

"No, I'm not going!"

"Please, we need to know where their lair is!" Shane said

"No, they're going to beat the crap out of me again!" I yelled and Shane grabs a hold of my arm and drags me.

"Come on, we're almost to the alley, now, we're going to hide because they think we're dead." He said and let go of me when we are almost here.

"Now wear this." Logan said handing me a leather jacket. I sighted and wear it on. "Ok, you know the plan?"

"Yep, I try making friends with them and trick them to show me their layer. But is the black outfit even necessary?" I am now wearing a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans, black shoes, and a black bandana.

Yes, if you want to make friends with them, you have to be them." Carlos said

"I look like a thug!"

"You look like a bad boy, like them. You said you want to be one when Griffin want a bad boy but picked me instead." Kendall said

"Yeah, I want to _act_ like one for the band, but not actually _be_ one. Not a bad boy criminal!"

"Come on pretty boy." Logan said and shoves me into the alley.

**Kurt's POV**

"Dude, where's Carson?" I ask Sam. We are now in the alley waiting for him. "He said he will be here."

"He will, he just texted me that he will be delay."

"Why?"

"He's picking up his sister from the airport." I sighed and grab a chain I found on the ground and started playing around with it. Then I use my new electric powers and make an electric chain. Cool! I started whip Sam with it. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing, I thought it didn't affect you because you're electric too."

"It didn't but the force of the change really hurts! Why did you do that?"

"It's fun." I snickered

"Oh, hey James." I turn and saw James standing next to the entrance of our alley. He was wearing all black.

"How are your friends? Oh right, I killed them." I laughed evilly.

"Aren't you going to talk to us?" Sam asks. No answer.

"Come on you big baby, talk to us!" I yelled

"By the way, when is your friends' funeral?"

"There won't be a funeral." He said in a very low voice. What's this, an act?

He was about to step a foot on our alley again until I yelled out, "Don't you dare to this again, unless you want us to beat you us again."

"I don't care." He said and step in. Ok, that is enough. I grip on one end of my electric chain, throw it, it fling all the way to him and wrap around his waist like a rope. Electricity came out and shocks him making him scream in pain. I pull the chain back with him still on it and he hit the brick wall. Hearing this guy scream is music to my ears.

"Guys! Look, I'm not here to piss you off and please, don't beat me up again!" James shouts. "I just want join you guys, you know, be friends." Sam and I burst out laughing. Be friends, with him? No way!

"Why do you want to be friends with us?" I ask between my laughs.

" Well, since you guys murdered my old friends, it's time to get new friends. I decided to help you, I mean, you guys want my atom powers right?" He asks all serious. Is he really meant it?

"Yeah," Sam nodded

"Well, instead of stealing my power, why don't I just show you?"

"Ok, well, first, I would demonstrate it but I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I can't do it anymore."

"Ok, well, how did you do it before?" I ask

"It just appeared nothing else."

"Wow, so…" I was interrupted, by someone's phone ringing. Actually, a ringtone of a song I don't know about.

"Sorry about that, I got a text." James said and looks at his screen. I lean over to see his text.

_Just ask the damn question already! – K_

"Who's 'K'?" I ask

"Hey, stop snooping my phone!" James said hiding his phone away from me. "Oh, uh… 'K' is Kendall's sister Katie.

"Oh is she cute?" Sam ask

"Yeah, she is."

"Is she available?"

"She's a little girl."

"Oh," Sam whispered

"So, anyways," James said clearing his throat. "The power stealing machine is still at the junkyard."

"I know." I said

"Are you going to move it?"

"Yeah, we're going to move it in a lair." Sam smiled.

"Dude, you're not allowed to tell him about it!" I shouted

"Sorry, I forgot!"

"So, where is this lair and when are you going to move it?" James ask

"Sometime this week, not sure yet. You really want to know where our lair is." He nodded and I lean over to whisper in his ear. "The lair is inside a secret passageway." I said and grab the box that I lived in two years ago and pull it out of the way.

"I can't see anything." James said. I then grab the handle that's at the very bottom of the brick wall on the right side of the alley and pull it open like a garage door. James, Sam, and I got inside. It looks like an empty garage. Tons of space.

"James, welcome to our lair, where we play around, running, partying and such."

"Cool."

" Yeah, it is, we discover it last year when Carson got mad and shot a lightning rod at it and it opened automatically."

"Why was he mad?"

"Ask Sam." I said giving my friend a glare.

"Hey, he asked me truth or dare and I said truth and he ask me to tell him something he doesn't know and I say I kissed his sister and he got mad and throw a lightning rod at it and cursed at me."

"Wow, that sounds like the time when Carlos, Kendall, Logan and our other friends and I play a game that's a little similar to truth or dare and I have to tell Carlos something he doesn't know and I said that his camp crush gave me a note saying that she likes him but I threw it away because I like her too. Then he tacked me, breaking the door to my friend's apartment." James said laughing a little.

"Wow, anyways, James, we have nothing in here except for a large computer there at the corner where we enjoy ourselves by Facebook and Twitter and playing shooting games online." Sam said

"We never show people this until we trust them first, but somehow, it's like I already know you." I said. I really mean it too. I know, I beat him up and kill his friends and want his powers, but I guess I either have a change of heart or he really want to be our friend.

"This is very awesome." James exclaim

"Yeah, so we're going to put the power stealing machine somewhere."

"Nice, well, I got to go, I need to go home and do something."

"Sure, well, nice to see you again, and I'm sorry about… everything." I said

"It's ok," He said and hugs me. "Well, bye guys." He wave and headed out of the lair.

"Bye new best friend!" Sam wave. After James was gone, he ask me "Kurt, do you really want to be friends with him?"

" Yeah," I smiled

"Are you kidding me? You never like being friends with new people after you meet me and Carson two years ago."

"I know, but I need a new friend that I don't have to deal with… stuff." I said

"What stuff?"

"Someone who doesn't whine and a total idiot, like Carson and someone who doesn't nag or prove me wrong like you." And for that, I walk out of the lair back to the alley and sit there enjoying the fresh air.

**James' POV**

I ran out of the lair and to my friends.

"Wow, you make friends fast." Logan said was we walk home to the Palmwoods.

"Who said I make friends slowly?" I ask

"Did you get my text telling you to ask the question already?" Kendall ask

"Of course."

"I can't believe they haven't heard of the band Big Time Rush before!" Carlos laughed. We all laugh as well.

"You're a good liar too." Shane said

"I know, I'm going to spend time with them in the alley again tomorrow after rehearsal and find out more about what they're planning."

"Ok, good idea, but make it quick, we want our powers." Carlos said.

"Are guys were eavesdropping were you?"

"Yep, until you enter their lair so we have to peek to see what's going on."

"Nice"

"So, when you get the day on when Kurt will put the machine in his lair, we can sneak in and get our powers back." Kendall said

"But we need to kidnap Kurt first."

"Right, where does he live?"

"Leave everything to me tomorrow." I said and we are now at the Palmwoods, taking the elevator to 2J.

**Done, that was weird, Kurt actually turns nice… to James, and he wasn't acting. Wow, change of heart? No, not really, well, stay tune to find out what else happens. Oh, and review!**


	21. Shock, The Real You, Take it Back

**Hey guys, I only have one thing to say to you guys. Channylover26 want to know why I update chapters for this story really fast. Well, here's the answer. I barely have homework. It's true, no lie. I mean every day in my classes I always get worksheets and stuff like that and work nothing else. And for home, the only work I do is to study for quiz I have every day. Nothing else, yes I'm in High School, they have tons of work, but I have classes that barely give out homework. Is that weird? Well, no more small talk, let's go.**

**I don't own BTR or anything similar and anything recognizable. **

**James' POV**

The next day, it was morning. I did my routine a little different today. Usually I wake up brush my teeth, do my hair for two hours, eat breakfast, go for a jog (Sometimes), and get ready to go to Rocque Records. But today, I wake up brush my teeth, go eat breakfast, get ready, and then fix my hair. I went in the bathroom last because this is different, I was hiding something.

Of course, I was hiding my face. Well, not with a mask, but with makeup. I got ready and fix my hair, and then I ask Mrs. Knight for her make-up.

"Mrs. Knight, may I borrow your makeup?" I ask from the bathroom, she was eating breakfast with Katie and the others.

"Sure, why?" She ask

"Have you seen my face and arms? I got to hide them!" I shouted. Gustavo and Kelly don't need to know about this, at all! Mrs. Knight already knew… well, sort of, she only thinks I got beat up again. She never knew about the whole Kurt, the machine, and us dead for a few minutes, and our powers are gone, situation.

"James, you went out in public yesterday with those wounds, scratches and bruise on your arms and face, even though their all over your body." Kendall said with a mouth full of food.

"I was wearing a sweater to cover my arm and for my face; I always try to look away from people and pretty girls."

"Ok," She said and went in her room and gives me her box full of makeup stuff. All I did was use stuff to cover all the bruise, wounds and scratches, and it works. I look good as new, well; I look like the same old me. Then it's time to get to the studio!

The guys and I are now at Rocque Records. We are now singing "Music Sounds Better with U'.

"_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad, you've got my back._

_Make me want to sing, and girl I'm singing about you_

_No sweeter sound, then what I've found_

_No perfect love, can be more perfect them us._

_Oh baby, it feels like, it feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Oh baby, it feels right, it feels right,_

_Everything's better…" _

We stopped our singing as Gustavo shock us again. Ok, this is the number one reason why I hate working with him!

"Now what?" Carlos shouted

"You guys were off-key." Gustavo said

"Wait, Kendall, did you just scream and jump?" Kelly asks. I look over at my blond friend who's next to me. He was staring at the floor with a horrified expression on his face. "You can't get affected by this."

"Well I'm affected by it now!" Kendall screamed not taking eye contact off the floor. He was never use to this. Well, he stops being affect at 13 when he got his powers. I mean before his teen years, Kendall always get shock, mostly by doorknobs on a cold day. The rest of them were from older kids back in Minnesota. Yeah, when we were in our pre-teen years like 11 and 12, we always get shock by stupid older jerks.

"Stop staring at the floor!" Gustavo yelled at him that's like five times louder than his usual scream. But his scream never tops my sonic boom. He then shocks up again.

"This really hurts like hell!" Kendall whines. He back away, hit his back against the wall and sank down. Poor Kendall, this is hard for him. To us, Gustavo's shocks always hurt, but to Kendall, it's ten times more painful.

Gosh, this is just like the time when we went on strike. Gustavo pushes us too far and shock us ceaselessly. Kendall never got affected, but he so pissed off seeing us in pain and not him, it was unfair, so we all went on strike.

**(A.N: Again, putting episodes in my story except adding powers to it.)**

"James, are you wearing make-up?" The boss ask

"No" I said trying not to sound innocent.

"You are! Why are you wearing make-up? Are you gay or something?"

"No!" I shouted.

"Then why are you wearing…"

"I'm not wearing any!"

"Then why is most part of your face and arms is not your usual skin tone?"

"Fine, ok, I am wearing make-up!" I said giving up my act.

"Why?"

"Because, I did this because I don't want you guys to see what I look like." I sighed

"Come on, it can't be bad. Just go to the bathroom and clean yourself off." Kelly said.

"Ok, but don't scream or be shocked after you see me." I then walk out of the booth and to the bathroom to wash my arms and face with a paper towel. The make- up is gone from my skin to the paper towel. After I was done, I threw it away and look at myself in the mirror. I look disgusting as ever. Lot of scratch, wounds, and bruises, all cause by Kurt. I can't believe I recently became friends with him. Well, it's for finding out everything to get my friends powers back. I walk out of the bathroom and back to the booth. Kelly and Gustavo were asking the guys questions about how it happened but they refuse to answer. I snap my fingers to get their attention. They turn and stare at me with wide eyes. "Well, is it horrible?" I ask no answer. "If you don't think this is horrible, let me take my shirt off and show you." I did just that and roll my jeans up. Kelly cupped her hand over her mouth. "Feeling sorry for me now?"

"James, how did you get all this?" She ask

"Dog, please cover yourself up." Gustavo said and I roll my jeans back down, put my shirt back on, and walk back in the booth with my friends. "Why can't Logan just heal you with his powers?"

"I can't." Logan said

"Why?"

"Because someone stole… uh… I mean…me… I got nothing." He sighed

"Guys, did you get in contact with power stealing machine?" Kelly asks. We all stare at her. Please tell me she didn't ask us what I think she just asks. How did you know about that?

"What makes you think that?" Kendall ask

Kelly ignored his question. "Did you guys die?"

"NO!" We all shouted

"What makes you think that?" Shane asks. Kelly got something from the self and there she was holding a newspaper. She got in the booth and handed us the paper and walk back out. I was holding the paper. It's today's news. I flip through it but I can't see anything. "Guys, it's the cover page." Of course, how did I not think of that? I turn to the front cover. My jaw dropped and my eye was locked at what I saw it, same with the others.

**Stolen: The Power Stealer**

'_The Power Stealer' is a giant device that painfully transfer peoples powers to another. It was made by scientist a few decades ago. It had been held in a government lab for ages. But this contraption was stolen from the lab approximately three weeks ago. We found out that it was stolen by a man name Noah Michaels. He was arrested a week later. Asking him question, he stated that he doesn't have the stealing machine because he put it on EBay. Days later, we found out that it was already bought by someone in Los Angela. Police are still on the scene to find out who bought the machine and to find out why then arrest them as well and bring the machine back to its rightful place._

After reading that, my heart start racing about to pop out of my chest. I look down at the page and it has the picture of the machine at the bottom. I can't let the police arrest them. Also, they can't take the machine back until Kendall, Shane, Carlos, and Logan get their powers back! My atom power can't work without it. I give the newspaper to Kendall and ran out of the booth and out of Rocque Records ignoring Gustavo, Kelly and the guys telling me to come back.

I ran for my life to the junkyard, took me about a few minutes but I finally got there out of breath. I look around where the contraption was previously placed two nights ago but it was no longer there. I look everywhere, it's nowhere in sight. The three must have found out and move it to their lair. I started running to their alley.

It took me about half an hour, but I finally made it, again out of breath. I peek in the alley and saw Kurt and Sam sitting on boxes, reading today's newspaper.

"Hey look, it said here the band Big Time Rush second album 'Elevate' has sold about 70 thousand copies the first week and it's still going up!" Kurt exclaim reading the newspaper. "Wait, is that James. He's in the band? That's cool."

"Yeah, but we killed his band mates." Sam said.

"So, at least we're doing him a huge favor, I mean, he can be a soloist, right?"

"Hey guys." I said

"Oh, hey James, hey, you never said you're in a band." Kurt smiled. I nodded.

"Hey, where's the power stealing machine? I check the junkyard and it's not there."

"Oh, I flew there and move it to our lair this morning after I saw the news."

"Yeah, why do you care about it?" Sam ask

I ignored Sam. "Well, Kurt, you know my friends; powers, they're still in you, right?" I ask coming in and sit on one of the boxes across from him.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt ask

"Why do you really want the power besides for the fact you want to destroy me? I mean, we became friends yesterday."

"Because it feels, better. I mean, having most powers in me, I feel normal, but it's like I'm a new person, you know. I just don't want to be a weakling.

"You were never a weakling." I said. "Kurt, even though I only know you for such a short amount of time, it feels like I've known you my whole life, and I know that you are a bad person from the outside. But the inside, somewhere inside, is the real you. The person who's considerate, respectful, and smart, where is he? Did he just disappear, or is he hiding in the shadow, afraid to come out, afraid to show everyone the real you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks me in confusion putting the newspaper down.

"What I'm saying is, this is not the real you. I know that you're a rich, evil, inconsiderate jerk. But you're really a nice, considerate, loving person."

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone who's bad is once good, with a horrible past. The 'you' in the past hate being itself and want to change, but the change takes over. The real you is hiding somewhere in there afraid to come out."

"In other words the weakling is hiding from the bully that's taking over you." Sam said. Kurt gave him a glare.

"Thanks for dumbing it down." Kurt said.

"I'll go in the lair now." And he went in.

"James, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to beat you up; I didn't mean to murder your friends and brother. I just… you know, the bad side is taking over."

"It's ok Kurt. Sam and Carson told me about your childhood once. You got a hard life. And I thought my life is hard.

"You know, I have lots of friends in the past and Carson and Sam, but none of them is a true friend. None of them are true as you." He said looking down ashamed.

"Aw, stop it, you're just saying that!" I blushed a little feeling flattered

"No really, I thought all of them are my true friend but I have a feeling that you are my true friend. They understand what you're going through, even though they didn't experience it themselves. None of them do understand. They just act like they do. James, you are the only one who knows me, more than anyone else in the world, even though we just became friends." His eyes were full of tears, makes my heart break. "Again, I'm sorry for everything." He whispered in a shaky voice. I hug him as his tears stain my shirt.

After a while we break apart. He then said "I wish I can take everything back." I look down at the ground as I cup my hands together putting them on my lap. Then I saw in the corner of my eyes my friends taking a peek of the event that was happening. I turn and smiled at them. Were they spying on me or something? Oh whatever. I got an idea. I mouthed 'Go hide' to them and they did. I turn back to Kurt.

"Well, maybe you can take it back." I said

"How?" He ask

"Come on in guys." I said turning to the outside and my friends came in. I turn back to Kurt and saw an astonishing reaction on his face. I laugh.

"They're alive?"

"Yeah,"

"But… how?"

"I did some things."

"This is amazing. Did you bring them here?"

"No, they spied on me." I said kind of annoyed.

"Again, this is amazing! Again, I'm sorry James and I'm sorry for everything you guys."

"It's ok." They said.

"So, are you going to give us back our powers?" Kendall ask

"Yes I will, but I don't know how." Kurt said

"Leave it to me, where's the instruction manual?" Logan ask

"It doesn't come with it."

"Then how did you know how to work it?" Carlos ask

"It has a 'how to' button." He said. I raise an eyebrow up. Wow, it has a 'how to' button. Why are technologies so simple?

"Well, should we get to work?" Shane ask

"No, Sam's in the lair. We should do it when he's not there, like at midnight.

"Ok, midnight it is." Kendall said "Hey, let's go home and take a long nap until it's almost midnight then we meet up here."

"Yeah, see you Kurt." I wave goodbye to him. He wave back and all five of us ran back to the Palmwoods to apartment 2J and take a nap.

**Kurt's POV**

James, he's a guy like no other. He's not like anyone I know. Not even my nanny when I was little. I had a small crush on her. Anyways, I got to get ready for midnight. I walk into the lair and saw Sam on YouTube.

"Whacha doing?" I ask. No answer. I few he has headphones on. I got it off him. "Sam, what are you doing?" I ask again.

"Just listening to Big Time Rush songs, I was curious of what they sound like. And I say I like them. Sam answered. "Anyways, what did you and James talked about?"

"Nothing much, he just trying to make me understand my true self."

"I have a feeling you barely listen to him."

"Why you think that?"

"You never do, now give me back my headphones." He said and snatches the headset out of my hands and put it on.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Well, it might sound like the story is almost over, right? WRONG! The story is just getting started… well; this is still the middle of the rising action of the story. We haven't been in the climax yet! There's more to come tons more chapters! Well, see ya! And Review!**


	22. Get Them Back

**James' POV**

"James, James, James, James! Wake up!" Carlos yelled jumping on my bed.

"Carlos! It's like almost midnight!" I shouted

"I know, don't you remember, we sleep early in the afternoon so we can wake up at late to go to the alley!"

"Ok, let's go." I said wide awake and pull my covers and walk out the door.

I stopped when I saw Carlos wasn't following me. I turn and saw him banging on the door of our friends' room "Kendall! Shane! Logan! Let's go!"

The door swing open and came running the rest of the three. "We're coming!"

All five of us slide down the swirly slide and ran out of the door to the alley.

When we got there, we saw no sign of Kurt anywhere. I open the lair and he's not there either. Where is he? About a minute later, Kurt came running in panting. "Sorry I'm late; Sam's a light sleeper so I have to make something up like I can't sleep so I'm taking a walk."

"It's fine, let's go." Shane said "Wait, you have speed that belongs to me and Kendall, how come you didn't use it?"

"Aw man! I forgot!" He screamed and all six of us went in the lair and turn the lights on.

He turn the machine on and Logan push the 'How To' button and it shows different category on how to do stuff. Logan presses 'play all' and like it shows video of how to use it. After about a half hour of watching, Logan understands everything and started working. I don't get some stuff it said. While he was doing that, the rest of us just wait until he's ready. When he is, Kurt got onto an office chair and we tied him up with a rope. He wants us to for some reason.

"Are you ready Kurt?" I ask in worries. What if he dies?

" Yep." He said all nervous.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Shane said

"But I want to! You guys have to get your powers back. Besides, I deserve this."

"No you don't." I said

"Yes I do, now hit me." He said and I came behind Logan and watch the screen. It shows a blue screen. "Can someone duct tape my mouth shut so you guys don't hear me scream?"

"No, it will be bad for you. Screaming just takes the pain out of the way; you know like screaming makes the pain go away. Even though it sort of worked. " Kendall said and pushes the button and green ray hit Kurt and he screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. I look at the screen and there shows four test tubes. Each has names under it. Logan explains that our DNA powers will appear to the correct tube and slowly fills up.

Plus, he said Kurt's not going to die because his fire and flying power DNA will stay in him at all times. I sighed in relief after he told me that but I quickly turn back to worried. What if he makes a mistake?

The beaker is filling up like liquids and its color coded.

Kendall is yellow for electricity his is divided into two: Electricity and speed, speed that shows gray. Yellow on top, gray at the bottom. Shane is divided into third. Water is blue, strength is brown, and speed is gray. Brown is at the very bottom, gray in the middle, and blue on top. Carlos is just red with orange perimeter for fire. Logan is also divided into three. Water is blue, flying is white, weather control is rainbow color, and healing power is pink. Blue on top, white in the middle, rainbow color is at the bottom, and pink around the perimeter.

"100%, Complete" The machine said and I saw the test tubes are filled.

"Kurt, are you alright?" I ask. His screaming stopped after it hit 100% His eyes were close. Luckily, his eyes fluttered open. Good, he's ok, he's alive.

"Ok, so now how can we get it into our body, Logan?" Carlos ask

"Well, there's two ways: You can get your powers in you by drinking it, or by injection?" Logan asks us.

They seem unsure. I'm ok with it; at least I don't have to get injected. If I do have to, then I would choose to drink it. Needles and I don't mix!

"If I were you guys, I choose injection because drinking it tastes nasty." Kurt said. I turn to him. "That's what I did after I stole your powers the other night. Again, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that alright, we know you're sincerely sorry for what you did. We trust you." I said.

"Ok who's going to drink and who's going to take the needle?" Logan ask

"Injection" Kendall and Shane said at the same time.

"I'll take drinking." Carlos said

"Carlos, it will burn your tongue. You're fire." Logan warn

"Fine, give me a needle."

Logan pushes some buttons again and came out a needle shot full of yellow DNA liquid power. As I saw it, my eye widen, even though the thing is not going to be on me. It small but I swear it grew into a big needle! Ok, maybe it's just my hallucination but it seems real! I may be tough, and don't have weak side, but I do show it when it comes to needles, having no powers, thinking about my past, and well… dying.

"Kendall," Logan called and my blond friend came over to him. He handed him the needle. Then comes another needle full of red and orange. "Carlos" Then for blue. "Shane," and finally, the last one full of blue, white, and pink color liquid different color moving around like a lava lamp. That's for Logan. Oh gosh, I think I'm going to be sick!

**Logan's POV**

"Where should we inject ourselves?" Shane ask

"Your veins in the arm, but let me do it guys, let me be the doctor around here." I smiled as I came over and untied Kurt from the office chair. Then I came over to the guys. He grabs four thick elastic bands and wraps them tightly on Kendall's upper right arm, then Shane, and Carlos. Then place the last one on the table saving that for me.

"Ok, make a fist with your right hand and tighten its opening it and close it tight." I instruct and he did. I started looking around for a vein and I found a perfect one. I turn to James. "James, don't look or you'll pass out, you usually do that."

"No, that's not true, I am afraid of needles but not look at it when it's in someone's skin." He said. I rolled my eyes. I grab on to the yellow needle and slowly inject it in, all of the yellow liquid in his body. After I was done, I did it with the other two.

"Ok, our powers will be flowing around us for about a few minutes later, now take this elastic band and wrap it around my arm. Kurt, will you do the honors?" He was staring at me with disbelieve. I guess he can't believe that I ask him to do it after what he did to us.

"Come on Kurt, its ok. We trust you." James said

"Well, it's no big deal, you guys might think I will stab you with the needle, but I was wrong and you guys let me do this." Kurt said coming over to me.

"Yeah, come on, just give it a try." I said handing him the elastic band and wrap it around my upper arm. I squeeze my fist tight and let go, keep repeating the process until I find a good vein in me. I smiled as I saw Kurt holding the needle looking at it and my vein on my arm. He keeps moving his eyes back and forth to it. He seem nervous, it's like he never did this before. But I could trust him. I don't know why, but I do. "Ok, now stick it in." I instruct and he slowly and shakily put the needle in. I tell him to stop shaking and relax and did it He succeed and pull it out.

"Ok, can you heal my face now Logan? I miss my beautiful face!" James said. I laugh a little.

"Sorry James, you have to wait for a few minute, about 10 for me to heal you. I'll do it on the way home."

"Ok"

We have no idea what to do for a while. We were silent. I was cleaning up the needles and throw away the elastic bands. The others were just sitting around doing nothing but wait. Then Kurt asks us something that's unexpected. "Hey guys, can I stay with you?"

"Why, you don't want to go home?" Kendall ask

"No, not really." He said in depressing voice. Something must be wrong.

"It's- it's just nothing. Can we just go back to the Palmwoods where you guys live? Carson and Sam told me you guys live there.

"Uh, sure, you can stay with us for the night." Carlos said

"Thank you." He said and stands up. All six of us walk out of the lair, turn off the lights, close it, and walk back to the Palmwoods.

"Hey James, it's been past ten minutes, try using your 'Atom Friendship' power now, let's see if it works, if it does then our powers can be used." I said and was able to form the atom modal on his hand, great, it works! "Ok, get in front of me so I can heal your wound." I healed every cut, wounds and bruise on him as we walk.

"What's the 'Atom Friendship'?" Kurt ask

"Oh it's a very rear power. You know my atom power, yeah that is it. It's rarer then healing powers." James explains. "It only works for me when Kendall, Shane, Carlos, and Logan are with me with their powers fully in them."

"Oh, so that's why you need their powers and with it in me, it didn't work."

"Yeah, that's right. "That's why it's called 'Atom Friendship.' Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Shane, and I have a very strong relationship. A very strong friendship that's inseparable."

"Ok, that must be nice, being around people who care so much about you." Kurt said in a small voice. He looks down at the ground the whole way back.

When we got to the Palmwoods and up to 2J, Kendall, Shane and I walk to our rooms while Kurt goes with James and Carlos to their room.

**James' POV**

"You can take my bed Kurt." Carlos offered. I climb into bed and turn on the side table lamp.

"Thanks, where will you sleep?" Kurt ask sitting on Carlos' bed tucking the covers over him.

"I'll sleep with James."

"Oh, no way!" I screamed. That will be really weird!

"Fine, I'll get a sleeping bag." Carlos groans and grabs a sleeping bag out of the closet and lays it out on the floor between the beds. "Good night James."

"Goodnight Carlos.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Kurt." I said turning the lamp off and close my eye, but he didn't say goodnight back. He must have been asleep already. But a few minutes later, I heard a small whimper. "Carlos?"

"That's not me." He said and I sat back up and turn on the lamp. I turn to Carlos bed and saw Kurt faceing away from me and sniffing.

"Kurt, what's wrong." I ask in concern

"It's nothing."

"You want to go home?"

"No, I like being here."

"Then why are you sobbing?" Carlos ask

"I'm not, see I'm fine." He said sitting up whipping his stain cheeks. His eyes are red and puffy. He then turn the lamp back off. "Just go to sleep, I'll be fine."

I turn the light back on "You are not fine, tell us what's wrong."

"It's nothing, really, just go back to bed; it's almost two in the morning." He said and turns off the lights

"Kurt." I called in a stern voice at least trying not to call him in that voice.

"Tell you in the morning!" I have a feeling he's not going to tell us.

"James?"

"Carlos, just go back to sleep." I sighed. I lie back down and close my eyes and go to sleep. I hope Kurt will be fine tomorrow.

**Done, review! Anyways, what do you this is going on with Kurt? Review and stay tune for the next chapter! **


	23. Awkward Morning, Confusion

**Hey, not many of you guys review lately, why? I love reading reviews so much, I really enjoy it! So can you guys please review, tell others too.**

**James' POV**

I woke up the next morning to find Kurt not in Carlos' bed. Has we wonder around the apartment? He can't! Katie can't know that Kurt stays with us since she already saw him in her vision. Maybe Carlos knows where he went. I sat up and saw Carlos in the sleeping bag, lying on his stomach snoring softly. "Carlos," I whispered but no answer. I tried again a little louder. Nothing, then I yells out his name, still nothing! I grab my pillow and throw it at him. "Carlitos!"

He shot up screaming "What?" making me jump.

"Wake up; it's almost 7 we need to be at the studio at 9 today. Where's Kurt?"

"Oh, he went home at five."

"Oh, ok"

"I'm going to go downstairs."

"You're not going to brush your teeth?"

"I'm too excited to!" He said enthusiastically and ran out the door. Excited for what?

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and brush my teeth combing my beautiful hair. I look at my refection. I look pretty again. No more wounds, scars, anything, thanks to Logan… or should I say Kurt. It is his chose to give the powers to them. Speaking of Kurt, I'm curious, why was he crying last night? Is it because he doesn't have friends? No way, he has Carson and Sam, right? Yeah, maybe it's something about his past. Is it because he misses his parents, his biological parents? No way, they barely took care of him when he's young. Then what else is wrong? I got nothing but… wait a sec, yesterday, Kurt told me he had nobody, well, he has lots of people, but maybe the people, that he said are his friends, are really not his true friend. Well, he should have a girlfriend, a soul mate. Maybe he never got a soul mate. Well, I can't be the only one who understands his pain. Am I?

"James, breakfast!" I heard Mrs. Knight called from downstairs. I got out of the bathroom and went downstairs to see something very disturbing and abnormal. Kendall and Shane are speeding all over the place. I have a feeling they missed their powers so much that they can't stop. Logan was staying calm… well, while pulling Carlos away from… the couch? Ok, what the heck is going on? Then I saw Katie peacefully eating her breakfast. "Kendall, Shane, stop speeding, you are going to make a twister!" Mrs. Knight shouted. They're not speeding around, just, around the place in different direction, if they were speeding in circles, they we'll be worried about a twister in the apartment.

"We can't!" Shane shouted happily

"We're too psyched that we got our powers back!" Kendall screamed excitedly then stopped realizing what he just said, slapping his hand over his mouth. Shane then stops. All eyes are on him. No, Kendall, why did you just say that? Now she'll be suspicious!

"…Um, Ok." She said. Wait, what? She doesn't care? Does she already know? We all continue with our activities. I sat down at the dining table and eat pancakes. "Well, I'm going to the gym, bye guys, oh and boys, don't destroy the apartment. "Then she left.

I turn to Katie. "Katie, does your mom know about the power stealing machine?"

"Yeah, she saw it on yesterday's newspaper but she doesn't care. She doesn't know about you guys getting in contact with it or anything. Also, I never told her about what happen in my vision."

"Speaking of visions, have you had another one?"

"No, only two: the future and the past. By the way, how did Kendall, Shane, Carlos, and Logan got their powers back?"

"Well… we…" Before I could finish, she end up saying everything she knows, did she have another vision or she knows how this goes?

"You made friends with them and trick them to show you their lair and later when they don't know, you guys sneak into their lair with their blond leader and get your powers back." Man she's clever! Either that or she has that vision but didn't tell me.

"Vision or cleverness?" I ask

"Cleverness"

"Logan, let me go!" Carlos struggles.

"No! You're going through your pyromaniac stage again!" Logan shouted. "Remember the last time?"

"Yeah, that was three years ago… oh, and I'm sorry." Carlos said in apology for the last part. What happen? Well, three years ago after Carlos found out about his powers, he, Shane and I came to Logan's house to play video games and Carlos won the game and '_accidently_' fry' his Xbox.

"It's fine, but you are not going to set the pillow on fire for your amusement."

"Uh, why does he want to set the pillow on fire?" I ask

"He thinks it will explode." Logan told me then turns to Carlos and shouted "Which it won't! At least your pyromaniac stage will end in a few minutes."

A while later, it's time to go to the studio, Shane and Kendall super speed to Rocque Records and Carlos and I ride on Logan's cloud again. Logan took Katie to the gym to inform Mrs. Knight that she's going too. Turns out she can come, like always.

"Dogs, you're slow and you're tardy." Gustavo yelled after we got there. "Surprisingly, Kendall and Shane got here on time because they got their powers back, how?"

"Long story." Logan said.

We got to the recording booth and record the song 'Epic'.

"_Make this an epic night_

_Don't want to see daylight_

_Our hands up in the air!_

_When that beat goes boom, boom, boom,_

_I want to see you m-m-m-m-m-m-move. _

_When that beat goes boom, boom, boom,_

_I want to see you m-m-m-m-m-m-move._

_Our hands up in the air,_

_Make this in epic night_

_Our hands up in the air,_

_Make this an epic night!"_

We are done singing and Gustavo said "Good job dogs, now…" We waited for him to continue, but instead of saying anything, he shocks us AGAIN! Dude, take a break!

"Now, what was THAT FOR?" Carlos shouted

"Do you have a problem?" I ask

"No, I just want to test it if Kendall gets shocked too." He said

"And luckily, I didn't feel a thing." Kendall said proudly.

"Good for you." I said annoyed.

**Kurt's POV**

I was in the alley the whole time, thinking and graffiti-ing. I never went home.

I was thinking about my past. My past is so tragic. Why did I run away in the first place? If I never ran away, I would never be bad. I tried thinking about my past, remembering the exact reason why I ran away, but I'm drawing a blank. I just know that I ran away a year after my nanny, Annie died. But that wasn't the real reason. I sort of know it but I just can't remember. The real answer of why I ran away is somewhere in my brain but its stuff somewhere small that I can't find it. It's like my brain is an office full of papers all around messy, not organized that much, it's like the real reason is somewhere in the trash. As my past piles up, a new pile of my evilness multiplies. Now I can't find anything anymore. I can't find even the smallest but important information can't be found. Also, why was I crying last night? Well, the truth is, I really don't know, same with the small info I can't find in a pile of papers. My mind saying I don't have anyone who truly care about me but my heart said that's not it. Maybe being around James will help me remember. Wait, how did he help me with my problem? He does understand what I've been through, but seeing he has great friends, make me feel like he's just like one of them. Just like people who I thought were my true friends but they're really weren't. They're just friends. All of this is so confusing.

After thinking for a while, I decided to go in the lair and look at stuff, seeing if there is anything interesting to do. And I found something to do. I found spray cans in the corner, hiding in the darkness. I grab then, went out to the alley and graffiti all around the brink walls.

While graffiti the bricks some more, not caring to leave space for my friends, because… I have no friends. All of them are just a flaw specimen of what I mean. I have no friends. No one understands me. I thought he did at first, until he told me about his never-ending, inseparable, relationship with his friends. That makes me thing he doesn't really know what I'm going through. Oh damn it, I feel the evilness is coming back to take control of me again!

"Hey Kurt." I turn and saw Sam and Carson coming in the alley.

"Hey guys." I said turning back to the brick wall and continue graffiti.

"What's up?" Sam ask

"Nothing, how come you didn't come yesterday or the day before Carson?"

"Oh, the day before I was at the airport picking up my sister but her flights been delay for a few hours so he didn't come home and just stay at the airport all day yesterday walking around buying food."

"You didn't go anywhere else?" I ask

"I was lazy."

"Oh, so tomorrow bring your Carla here."

"Ok,"

Carla is Carson's 15 year old sister. Two years younger than us. She's very intelligent and sophisticated, also somewhat independent. She's a little emo and a tomboy. She has chocolate brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. Oh, and did I mention she's hot? Yeah, she is, in my opinion.

"So Kurt," Sam said "How come you didn't come home last night, or at all?"

"I woke up at midnight and came in the alley to be alone." I lied

"Why?" Sam and Carson ask

"I just want to alright. I have a lot to think about."

"Like what?"

"My past, who I just came best friends with, is he a good influence on me, stuff like that."

"Who's you're new friend?" Carson ask

"James." Sam answers.

"That kid who we beaten up and kill his friends? No way had you become friends with him!"

"It's true, he turn to the dark side now." I lied sounding like I was serious.

"Cool, tell him to come here tomorrow so he can meet Carla."

"Carful, he might think she's hot and stole her from you." Sam smirked. I chuckle

Sam and Carson are my friends, just my friends. Not my best friends, just friends. You can consider them as my best friend but for now, they don't really know what I've been though, they never experience it, so they never understand. I'm rich, they think that being rich is the most awesome thing ever, but it's not, its family, and my family abandon me, ignore me, and don't care about me. When they visit me here in LA, they only visit once, just to give me like 100 thousand dollars for me and my new family, Sam and his parents. After they walk out of that door last year, they only shed one tear, once tear! That doesn't show me they misses me and want me back home, that just shows that they're inconsiderate and care about work and pay less attention to their own child! That always leaves a hole in my heart, and the hole gets bigger, until it stops, and this shadow called 'Evilness' covers it up. The hole will not decrease in size in my heart and the evilness will never disappears unless a true person with understanding can fix it. But someone better fix it fast before it literally possesses me and I will have no control and the evil spirit will come and take the place in my body.

**Done, so what do you think? Well, the ending was… Sad? Dark? Don't know the right words to that. Well, two questions for you: do you think Kurt trust and love James in a friendly matter now, or not? And in the previous chapter when Katie had a vision of the future when James will be destroyed by Kurt and the others, do you think it will happen? Stay tune for the next chapter, bye!**

**Oh, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I MISS READING YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!  
><strong>


	24. Understand Me

**What's up people! I'm in the mood for a quote. Why? I have no idea; it's just in my mind. **

"**Say hello to my little friend."- Kendall Schmidt in Music Sounds Better with U TV special.**

**Nice, oh, and make sure to read Bookreader2010's new story 'The Love of a Family' It's a little bit like mines. We PM message each other and discuss about it, so make sure to read, review and add that to your favorite story too, oh, and this story too.**

**James' POV**

"Fish stick Friday!" We all cheered as Mrs. Knight put the big plate of fish stick in the middle of the table, also with tots and corndogs.

"Thank you mom, your cooking are always the best." Kendall said

"I just bought the ingredients and such and put them in the oven." She said

"I know, but you always cook them at the right temperature that makes the taste so amazing!" Shane smiled. Logan and I nodded in agreement. Carlos was too busy stuffing corndogs in his mouth.

There is constant talking, talking about our day.

"Well, let's talk about our day." Katie said "Anything interesting?"

"Jo and I went to the park and climb a tree and enjoying ourselves." Kendall said "It was amazing and beautiful because she used her plant control powers to make flowers and small vines appeared around the tree."

"My day was very interesting and painful." Logan said rubbing his cheeks a little "I went and help Camille with her audition and she slapped me countless times. But it's for her audition. Then kiss me afterwards." Camille is just a weird girl but we like her anyways.

"I was playing detective spies with Shane." Carlos said

"Nice, how about you James?" Mrs. Knight asks. I didn't answer, since I really didn't do anything except staying in bed thinking.

"Maybe doing his hair again for hours." Shane laughed

"Sure, let's say that." I said awkwardly. The room became mute, well, for me, I mean, people are talking but it's like someone had pressed the mute button on a remote. I'm too busy thinking that everything seems to disappear.

I've been thinking about Kurt lately. I could tell he needs a friend that really understands him. He told me more about his past life yesterday after rehearsal was over. I end up meeting Carson's sister Carla and he is smoking hot! I've been informed that my eyes change pink. I remember that the book said that pink glowing eyes mean in love. Not true love, just love. Also, Carson, and Sam never knew my friends are alive yet, but they will. Anyways, enough of that, more about Kurt. He appears to be alone in the world. That he's invisible. He needs to know that he's not alone, he's not invisible. And I know exactly what to do. After dinner, I ran upstairs to my and Carlos' room and grab a piece of paper from one of the drawers and started writing. After that, I sneak out of the Palmwoods and to the alley. I got in the lair and tape the note to door and ran back. I hope he understands.

**Kurt's POV**

The next day, I was walking to the alley with Sam. Carson is running late, again. When we got there, I saw a note taped on the outside of the lair's door. I grab it and read it.

_Dear Kurt,_

_After thinking and hearing more about your past, I felt really sorry. I want you to understand that you're not alone. It seems like everyone never understands you, and I know how it feels. I really do, at least you don't have to see your father abuse your mother. I have to experience that when I was little. I think having your parents ignore you all the time is equivalent to having to having my dad abusing my mom. It's equivalent because it both hurts more than ever. That makes you feel like it's your entire fault, regretting you were ever born. What I'm trying to say is that you feel alone in the world; you think no one understands you. But I do. I really do understand your pain. _

_I went through a lot of pain after I saw my dad abuse my mom, and I feel like no one understands, not even my best friends since they never experience it, but a few days later, I realized that even though they never experience it in their lives, they still understand my pain. When I'm in pain, they're in pain. They're feeling what I'm feeling. You also need to gain their trust. True friends are like best friends, true friends are your family. They understand how you feel inside, they trust you, and they also stay by your side and never leave you alone._

_You might feel like you have no true friends because they don't understand you, but I do, and since words won't make you understand that much, then I have two songs that I really want you to listen to. I really need you to hear it and understand. Please understand that you're not alone in the world, don't act like you're invisible and no one can see the real you. Please understand. I want to be your friend, a friend like no other. _

_Sincerely, _

_James Diamond _

I reread the letter over and over again. My eyes form tears refusing to let them fall.

"You should listen to him, and those songs." Sam said over my shoulder. I ignore him and open the lair and ran in. And I wipe off my tears in my eyes as I saw the astonishing scene in front of me.

"Oh, my god, they're alive." Sam said in shock. Then I heard footsteps walking away. I have a feeling Sam is going out. I turn and saw that he did then turn back to them.

"See Kurt, you're not alone. Now sit down and listen." James instructs. I sat on the office chair. Ok, now it feels like I'm in trouble in the principal's office, except, more entertaining. "First song we're going to sing is called 'Invisible.'"

Kendall has his guitar, Shane on drums, James on piano, and Carlos and Logan, just sits there singing.

After 'Invisible' was over, they started singing 'You're Not Alone.' Ok, now I feel like I've been learned a valuable lesson.

**Sam's POV**

Oh my freaken god, they are still alive. How? How long has they been alive? Does Kurt already knew and never told us? What's going on here? It has been like five days since Kurt stole their powers. The only way they could be alive is when Kurt gives his powers back to them. But when is that?

"Hey Sam, where's Kurt?" Carson ask me after he enters the alley. I walk him to the entry of the lair and show him the guys. As he was about to shout something like 'Oh my god', or "yell at them our something similar to that, I cover his mouth and pull him away.

"Shut your pie hole!" I told him

"How long were they alive?" He asks after taking my hands off of him.

"I don't know"

"Does Kurt know about this in the past?"

"I don't know"

"Did he give their powers back?"

"Again, I don't know!"

"Sam, you know what I think?"

"That we just lost Kurt and he's not the guy we know anymore." I answered.

"No, that we need to send Kurt to a mental institution for therapy." He exclaim. I stare at him confuse. I don't think we need to do that. "You know, they place for the crazies?"

I roll my eyes "I know what it is, I just don't think we will do that."

"Well, do you have a better idea to cure him from this? Huh? Do you have a better way to get him back?"

"Oh, yes I do." I said giving him a sly smile. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Carson my friend, we're going to get the old Kurt back."

He stares at me blankly. "You have no idea what to do, do you?"

"Frankly, no. Not a clue." I honestly said.

**Interesting huh? Oh no, Sam and Carson's going to try to get the evil Kurt back to their side! Oh no! Sounds like Katie's future vision will come true after all, or maybe not… let's see in the next chapter, oh and review! Oh, and real Bookreader2010's story "The Love of a Family" And review that story too, thanks and review!**


	25. Memories, Brotherly Love

**Hi there, what's up? Well, I only have one thing to say, **

**Why did you read my story if you think it's stupid? If you truly think it is, just don't review if you think it's that bad. Or review and tell me why you think it's bad. If not, then I'm offended.**

**Ok, sorry about that, a little mad there; I'm usually a happy person… with anger issues. Yeah… well, none said, let's get this story started!**

**Kurt's POV**

"Hi James" I greet as I saw him and the guys walking by the alley and stop and greet me back. "Where are you heading?"

"We're going to work, we decided to take the long way today and stop by just to say hi." James smiled

"Oh, well, I just want to tell you that I'll be spending the whole day with Sam and Carson."

"What made you change your mind?" Logan ask

"Well, I've been thinking. James was right. After hearing those songs and connect them to my life a little bit and connect what James told me, it makes perfect sense. I do need to get out of my shell and live. I'm not alone."

"I'm glad you finally understand." James said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my god, come on guys lets go, we're going to be late!" Kendall shouted, "Wait, why am I worried?" Then super speed away along with Shane.

"Well, have fun being with your friends." James said and he, Carlos, and Logan ran away to work.

Man, I finally found someone that truly understands me. I feel like my whole is finally decreasing in my heart now. I'm so happy.

**Shane' POV**

Later that night, everyone was up in their rooms to sleep early at nine. That's unusual but I guess they're tired for working all day. I was still up. It's now around midnight. I was in the bathroom taking a warm shower. I usually don't do this but I'm stressful and need to calm down. After I was done and got dress in my PJ's. I walk out and saw the lights were off and the only light source is the light from the TV, flashing. I came over and saw James sitting on the couch all cuddled up in blankets.

"Hey bro, whacha doing?" I ask coming to join him.

"I'm just watching some of our old home videos." James answers and scoots over to make room for me and I sat next to him.

"Which one are we watching?"

"Uh, when our parents taught me how to ride my bike."

"Oh, that's nice."

"How is that nice? You're such a show off!" James punches my arm playfully. I laugh.

Then we both watch the videos while cuddling under the blankets. Cuddling in a brotherly way, not the gross way.

**_Video, bike riding/ Author's POV_**

"_Come on James, just put one leg up on the peddles and move your other leg to the ground and ride until you feel like you're balance, then put the other on the other pedal and ride." Mr. Diamond instruct while he's behind the camera._

"_I know how to start a bike daddy." Six year old James said annoyingly. _

"_Yeah, but you always fall and get back up and you keep doing it but you keep falling."_

"_And that's why I'm wearing knee and elbow pads."_

"_You never wear your helmet."_

"_I don't want helmet hair!"_

"_You won't have helmet hair." Brooke said as she put a red bike helmet on James' head and hold on to his bike. The little boy just pouts, not wanting to fight his mother._

"_Mommy, daddy, look at me!" Six year old Shane hollered as he rides his two-wheeled bike past James and his mom. He was putting his arm out, not holding on to the handle bars. Then for a split second, holds on to the handle and continue to ride._

"_You show off!" James shouted at his twin and he turns around and sticks his tongue out then turn back and ride._

"_See, your brother can ride a two wheeler last year, how come you can't?" Mr. Diamond ask_

"_I'm a slow learner." James admitted_

_Shane rides around then saw Carlos on his bike too. He's been on two-wheeler since he's almost five._

"_Hi Carlos"_

"_Hi Shane, what's going on?" _

"_My mommy and daddy are teaching James how to ride a bike."_

"_Not to be mean, but he's a slow learner."_

"_I know." _

"_Want to ride around?"_

"_Ok, hold on." Shane said and turn to his parents and yelled out "Mommy, daddy, can I ride around the neighborhood with Carlos?"_

"_Sure thing honey." They both said and Shane and Carlos ride around the street together talking and laughing._

"_Hi Jamie, hi Mr. and Mrs. Diamond" They turn around and saw Kendall also riding his bike with his Mrs. Knight rolling a stroller with one year old Katie buckled up and laughing happily. _

"_Hi Kenny," James greet then look down at his bike and saw he has two wheels too. "Aw, not you too!"_

"_Wow Kendall" Mr. Knight said impress, still filming everything. "I'm impressed, since when did you learn how to ride a bike?"_

"_I just learn today!" _

"_See, James, Kendall can do it, now it's your turn."_

"_Ok," He answered nervously and grip on the handles until his knuckles turn white. He put his left leg on the pedals and one on the ground. Brooke pushes her son slowly. It took a while but James finally has the confidents to do it himself and told his mother to let go and she did._

"_Way to go James!" Kendall cheered and ride beside his friend. _

"_Come on; let's go find Shane and Carlos. "James said and they both ride their bikes to the direction they others went with the brunette leading._

**Shane' POV**

"You are a slow learner." I laughed

"Shut up, you're such a show off." James laughed as well and the next video was on. It's about the first time my dad had taught us how to play hockey.

_**Video, Hockey training** _

"_Ok, Shane, aim for the goalie." Mr. Diamond instructs his seven year old son. They were at the park. Brooke was holding the camera to film the boys._

"_He's holding the stick the wrong way!" James, who's next to Shane, laughed pointing to the hockey stick his brother's holding. His bottom of the stick is sticking in when it's supposed to be out._

"_Be quiet! Or else I'll hit you hard in places you don't want me to hit you!" Shane yelled and turns the stick around. James knows what place he's talking about and cringe._

"_Ok, now hit the puck into the goalie." Mr. Diamond said and Shane hit the puck with great force. It ripped the net._

"_Ha-ha, he made a hole in the goalie, daddy, I think we need to buy another one." James laughed again._

"_The hole's not that big anyways James so we don't need a new net." Mr. Diamond ruffles his son's head._

"_Daddy, not the hair!" James shouted and put his father's hand away. He takes his brother's stick and gets the puck and hit it in making it slide in. _

"_Good job son."_

_Now it's Shane's turn again and he hit the puck lightly this time but it didn't go far, in fact it was halfway between the goal and him._

"_Wow, looks like someone can't control their arms." James smirked. Now, Shane is pissed off. His body's filled with anger and slowly turns to his brother. _

"_I'm going to kill you!" Shane shouted and chased him around the park._

**James' POV**

"I still hate you for that." I said

"Why?" He ask

"You threaten me that you'll hit me then you actually hit me in private spots!" I said angrily.

"Ha-ha, yeah." He laughed and turns off the TV. I stare at the TV screen with a frown. I really miss him. Even though he's great to us in the past, until we turn nine and end up buying drugs and get drunk from time to time, then abuse my mom and they got divorce. Even though he's bad now, I miss him so much.

"Shane" I called.

"Yeah?" He turns to me.

"I miss dad." Ok. Now I definitely sound like a little kid! I hate that!

"Same here bro, same here." He whispered and I put my head on his shoulder.

**Logan's POV**

I woke up the next morning and found Shane's not in bed. I saw Kendall's awake. We walk out the door and saw Carlos coming out to and we all walk downstairs to get breakfast. Carlos and I was about to enter the kitchen when Kendall called out

"Hey, guys, look who's on the couch. This is too cute." He whispered and Carlos and I walk to find Shane sleeping in a sitting position with his head tilt down to the left and James' head on his lap and his right hand on Shane's shoulder, peacefully sleeping. A blanket covering James' body. All three of us stair in awe. This is so cute.

"Morning everyone" We turns and saw Katie up and we put our finger on our lips and shush her. "What's going on?" I gestured her to come and she smiled at the most adorable thing we've ever seen, well, minus Katie as the cutest. That's what I call brotherly love.

**Aw, cute. Well, a little 'brother love' there for you. Well, see ya, next chapter will come soon.**


	26. Fighting Hurts

**Hey guys, what's up? Sorry about last chapter, I was a little upset. But now I'm not, all of you guys love my story and I very appreciate it. Thank you, Thank you for reviewing, adds this to favorite and such, now story time!**

**Kurt's POV**

"Ok, you took me to the movies to see some horror film, fed me Mexican food, take me to the amusement park to ride on roller coasters for like ten times to make me feel some kind of adrenaline in the end of every one that cause me to throw up for an hour after we got home, then you bought ticket to see a hypnotist next week?" I shouted feeling enrage at night. All those things I really hate! Well, horror movies are cool but the one they show me, it give me a heart attack! I'm allergic to Mexican food, they give me a rash for some reason, and roller coasters are fun, unless we went on it ten times.

"Yep!" Carson and Sam said in unison. They were sitting on Sam's bed.

"Why!" I ask standing in front of them

"I just like Mexican food" Sam said

"I plan the whole day doing just that." Carson smiled proudly.

"You guys make me want to murder you!"

"Yeah Kurt, that's the spirit, be angry, be hateful, be evil!"

"Carson, get out of here!" I shout and he ran out of my room and back home.

"So, you still want to see the hypnotist guy next week?" Sam ask holding up the three tickets.

"I rather see a magician, so he can put you in a box and make you disappear, be gone for all eternity!"

"Go ahead brother, be furious, have a feeling of anger boil up in you, think about… your parents."

My anger turns to disappointment. I feel alone again.

"That's right, be sad about you being alone. You're not realizing that this is all a sick joke that James and the others came up with to make you stop hurting them. They're really not your friends; they're just like everyone else." Sam said evilly. "Now, you want to kill James? And be evil again?"

"Well, I do want to kill…" I stop my sentence as more rage boils my system.

"Yes? Who do you want to kill?" Sam ask me eagerly, excited.

"YOU!" I shouted and he ran around our bedroom and opens the window.

"Grab me and I'll jump out a two story window." I ignore him and walk towards him slowly and huffing angrily, like an angry bull about to charge. "Come on buddy, we're brother, my adopted brother and you won't hurt me, will you?" I got even closer. "Come on, I save you from a box. I love you, you love me right? Right?" I was about to grab him but he dive down out of the window. I heard him fell with a thud and moaning. "I hate you!" I ignore that too and jump out and landed on him making him shrieked then yelled out a long and loud "OW!"

"Piss me off again I will do that again." I growled sounding aggravated. Then I sit up on his back and jump on him.

"You're breaking my spine!" He screamed

"Good, now, leave me alone."

"Can you take me to the hospital?"

"It's yours fault for jumping out of a window." I mumbled.

**Carlos' POV**

"Kendall! Do we have an arrow?" I ask.

"Why, playing archery again?" Logan ask

"No, besides, I don't play archery. I did my fire powers and make it like a bow so I can shoot it until you guys give me a regular bow and arrow."

"Yeah, so you don't burn the house down."

"Anyways, I'm doing this to practice my accurate shots so I don't miss when I have to fight a bad guy."

"Here Carlos." Kendall said handing me the arrow. I make the fire-y bow and put the arrow in and it got on fire (Well, the whole stick but the plastic arrowhead). Then I pull back, aim for the icy target Logan made on the wall for me, and let go. I hit the target.

"Good job Carlos." Kendall claps along with Logan. I bow as they applaud.

"Fire in the apartment, Carlos what did you do!" Shane asks in panic as he just woke up from sleeping on the couch with James. He shot up as well.

"Why do you always assume it was me?" I ask. All eyes are on me. Of course, I'm fire, I'm stupid.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up and found myself blind in the light. I shut my eyes back and slowly open them again, trying to adjust to the lighting. I look around and saw myself in the hospital.

"Hello son." I turn to see there's a male doctor standing beside my bed with Kurt. I felt pain in my left arm and I look down seeing a blue cast on.

"How is he doctor?" Kurt asks. Why does he care?

"Let's see," The doctor said looking at his chart. "Samuel Richardson has a fracture left arm, and slight facture vertebrae. You'll be here in the hospital for a week, just, please try not to move." And for that, the doctor left.

"Why did you jump out a window?" Kurt ask

"Why did you chase me?"

"Because you piss me off!"

"That was a purpose thing, Carson and I want to you be pissed off."

"Why?"

"So you can be mad and be evil again." I smirked.

"You know, it took me a very long time to get back to normal and a lot of thinking to get back to my old self, my nice self. But now, you guys ruin this for me."

"Yep, we just want our buddy back." Carson said coming in the room. Aw, he's here too? This day can't be any better.

"Guys, if you really my friends, then you guys would want the best for me, this is not it!" Kurt said

"We're sorry?" Carson and I said in unison not sure if that's the right thing to say right now.

"I did my business with you by jumping on you out the window, now…" Kurt said to me then moves his eyes slowly to Carson who's on his right and gives him the dead eye. An evil smirk plastered on his face then show a fire ball to Carson and he started running out the door with Kurt behind his tail. This is painful.

**Carlos' POV**

It was after school and we just got home, James and Logan didn't go to school since they won the talent show and have three weeks out of school, well, one week down, two to go. Kendall and Shane went to the pool after school and I was in the lobby getting fruit smackers and eating it. After I was done, I walk in to 2J and found James and Logan arguing about something in the kitchen… what just happened? I walk up to them.

"Guys, hello, what's going on?" I ask but they don't seem to listen. Then there's someone smashes the door open with a big whoosh and I turn and said Shane on the couch then ran upstairs and slam the bedroom door. The argument between James and Logan had stopped. Then an enrage Kendall speeded in. Ok, what happen? In the lobby, they were happy then Kendall is furious, what did I miss?

"Where's Shane?" Kendall yelled and I pointed upstairs. Then the two starts arguing again. I turn around and call them, but it seems like they didn't know I exist. All well, I'll try again later. I walk upstairs to Kendall and Shane's room and knock on the door.

"No, Kendall, please, not there! OW! Stop electrocuting me!" Shane shouted from the inside. I press my ear against the door to hear better.

"You deserve it!"

"I was helping Jo with her audition!"

"Then you kiss her behind my back! This is like the time James kissed Camille and Logan found out and was about to punch James but he didn't because he's too sensitive!"

"I'm sorry you didn't participate!" Shane said sarcastically

"Oh, I'll make you be sorry you ever kissed my girlfriend you backstabber!"

"Kendall, no, ouch! Stop doing that! You have anger issues. There, how do you like that 'Twitchy? No, Kendall, please, no!" Then there's a loud thud.

I heard the knob turning and I quickly move back. There was Kendall, opening the door and twitching. "Hi Carlos." He greets.

"Hey, what's going on in there? I heard you guys argue." I said worrying.

"It's nothing Carlos, now excuse me, I'm going to dry myself up." He said and walk pass me leaving the door ajar.

I turn and saw my blond friend taking the swirly slide down and I turn back and peer my head in to see what happened no damages to the room. I look down to the left and saw Shane unconscious on the floor. I came in and saw he just got punch by Kendall in the right side of his face. I slap my hand over my mouth as I saw this. This looks bad. No way has Kendall punched him. He never punches people he loves like this. Not even when he's that furious. Should I tell James? I think I should. I ran out of the room and down to Logan and James. They're still arguing. What are they mad about?

"I had never pissed you off, ever!" James shouted

"Really, remember the time we bought those Buster Clyde's shoes and you mess it up now we can't sell it for three grand!"

"You messed it up; I just made a scratch, while you wear it and step in, mud, cement, and Lightning's poop!"

"You made me wear it! Oh, and remember you kiss my girlfriend behind my back!"

"Thank you for not punching me."

" I should have! And you pissed everyone off the day you got Hollywood Fever and turn orange?"

"I was Man-gerine! Beside, you have it too!"

"Whatever, the point is, you did really stupid stuff that pisses me off! Like when we did the music video for "City is Ours' you drink water and spit it out on me when you said 'I get nauseous just by drinking water' that's really pathetic!"

"Well. You stole my swagger and almost made me die!"

"You idiot, I feel the need to continue. You made me get beat up by body guard while you got chase by them at our prom, you almost married a princess, you call me stupid while we're on strike and get attention from girls and other stuff, and may I go on?"

"Please, don't. I get it; I piss you off a lot like…."

"Guys!" I called "Why are you guys fighting, I'm I the only one who's not fighting around here?"

"No, we're the only two." James said

"No, Kendall and Shane just did and he punches your brother because he kissed Jo, same reason when you kissed Camille."

"He what?" And for that, James ran off, not realizing he just hit me, knocking me down.

"James, look what you just did, you hit poor Carlos!" Logan shouted and helps me up.

He stopped and saw me and gasps, "Carlos, I'm so sorry!" He said and run away shouting out Kendall's name. This really hurts my face. Tears fill and fall from my eyes as I buries my face on Logan's chest. Why am I the only one not fighting? Everyone should be happy. But they're not.

**Aw, poor Carlos. Well, review please and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	27. More Problems

**Sam's POV**

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" Kurt ask the next day with Carson.

"I'm fine I guess, if I don't move my back." I laughed "If I do, my vertebra, or spine will hurt excruciatingly."

Kurt smiled and nods while Carson just stares at me in confusion. "What is a 'vertebra' and what does 'excruciatingly' mean?" Ok, seriously, people 17 should know what that means, plus, I just said spine after the word vertebra. How retarded is he?

Kurt rolls his eyes and made a phone with his hand and put it on his ear saying "Hello, yes, I need you to send Carson Christen back to Middle School, or better yet, Kindergarten." He joked and I can't help but laugh.

"Mean!" Carson shouted crossing his arms on his chest and pout.

**James' POV**

After accidentally hitting Carlos and apologies, I ran around to find Kendall and scream his name. But he didn't answer. I ran upstairs to Kendall, Shane, and Logan's room and found Shane lying on the floor out cold. I look at his face and half his face was all bruised up. Oh my god! I slap his cheeks gently. No use. I called for help. "Logan!"

**Logan's POV**

I heard James call my name. Ugh, what does he want? There, he just pissed me off again! I was just comforting Carlos in the couch until he called! Ugh, I hate him! I look down at Carlos and it seems like he's calming down a bit.

"Hey, Carlos?" I called him in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" He looks up at me.

"I'm going upstairs to see what James want alright?"

"Ok, but why did you guys fight?"

"James just annoys me too much we started to argue, I guess." I said, then again, the argument I just got with him is a little childish.

Carlos then got off me and I stand up and walk into my room. When I entered I annoyingly ask "What the heck to you want!" There's no answer then I saw James slapping his brother's cheeks lightly. He was on the floor. "James, what happened?" He turns to me. I saw his worried look.

"Heal him, please." He said.

"Sure, but what happened?"

"I don't know, I just came in and saw him like this!"

"Maybe Kendall punched him." I said remember what Carlos said.

"Uh, yeah he did!" I came over, crouches down as I saw his face. I started to examine Shane, any other bruise or scratch or something beside a big bruise on his face. Some small wounds and burns from lighting, that's for sure. I then healed his bruise and burns with my healing powers.

After I was done, I turn around and said "There, he'll be back to normal and be conscious in about a few minutes."

"Ok, thanks Logan, sorry for having an argument with you, I love you brother!" He said as quickly as he can and ran off screaming for Kendall. I assure to you that he's going to kill him.

**Kendall's POV**

I am seriously pissed so badly! How can he do that? Backstabbing me? I thought he's my best friend but I guess we're really weren't. Oh whatever! Now, Shane is a backstabbing, girlfriend-kissing jerk!

I can't believe James didn't think about checking the bathroom in the kitchen because that's where I was when he calls me, idiot. After I was done drying myself off and stop twitching, I come out of the bathroom and saw Carlos on the couch, alone.

"Oh, hey again Carlos."

"Oh, hey, Kendall, can you please run out the door?" He ask

"Why?" I ask and he just pointed up behind him at my room. Then came out of the room was a enrage James calling my name.

"There you are!" He shouted and slide down the slide and run towards me. Ok, now it's time to get out of here. I ran out of the apartment not bothering to take the elevator but the stairs since I can't wait and there's a backstabber's twin brother on my tail! I use my super speed. As I got down to the last step, I turn around and saw James running. I panics and run away.

"Kendall, come back here! I'm going to kill you Knight!" James shouted as I make a left turn to the pool. I then saw Jo and Camille together sitting on the chairs under one of the opened cabanas. I run to them as James continue to tell me to come back here. I finally got there before him and hide behind my girlfriend.

"Whoa Kendall, what's going on?" Jo ask

"James trying to kill me, please use your plant power to make a vine and trip him and tie him up!" I screamed.

"Kendall, I'm not using my powers for violence."

I was now on my knees as I pleaded "Please Jo! If you love me so much you'll save me, right?"

"Sorry Kendall, but…" Before she can continue, James was already running towards us and I speed away back to 2J.

When I got there, I found Shane on the couch talking to Logan and Carlos. I bet he's talking about why I punched him.

"Kendall!" I heard shouting from behind me. Before I could turn around, I was attacked and pinned down to the hard wooden floor.

"James, get off of me!" I demanded. I am lying on my belly and fought to turn on my back.

"No!" He shouted

"James, don't make me do this." I warned

"Who cares, you're useless right now, and you can't electrocute me."

"James, don't piss me off!"

"Why? Are you going to punch me too like you did to Shane?"

"James, I'm seriously warning you, I don't want to do this but it happens when I get really pissed off!"

"What will happen? Wait, why do you feel a little warm?"

"James, just please, don't get him angry." Shane said

"What will he do?" And as he asks that, blue sparks started to come out of my body. He screamed and got off of me. I slowly got back up. I am now extremely pissed off. I warn him. I have anger issues and this will happen. As I was saying, blue sparks appear in my body, yellow lighting came out of my fist, and now it hit James hard and flew backwards hitting the wall from the outside. Ok, now I feel like I had used most of my energy now. I feel weak. I fell on my knees, exhausted them ever.

"Kendall!" I heard the guys called.

"Kendall, did you get in contact with any water source today?" Logan ask

"Yeah, a few minutes ago." I answered

"Kendall, you can't use any electric powers after you get wet, even in if already got dry, you have to wait four hours. If not and your use it, you'll faint."

"Oh, now you remind me!" Well, it's too late now, because I just fell and everything blacked out.

**Carlos' POV**

Ok, Kendall just passed out and Logan's the only one by his side. Shane and I didn't move out of the couch, we just stay there. Ok, now Logan is flying/dragging him to Lucy's to get electricity.

Ok, why is today the worse day ever? I mean the morning and school was normal but when I get home, everyone's fighting? What's going on today? I'm scared. What if they all keep fighting they they'll end up killing each other?

"That was cool." I end up saying. I admit it, it does.

"Really? He did that to me, but instead he did a thunder punch instead of lighting hitting me." Shane explains.

I feel like sleeping. I'm tired. I lie down next to Shane and close my eyes.

"_Where did James go?" Shane ask_

"_Maybe he's been kidnapped!" I shouted_

"_Really, Carlos? That's very stupid, he just here this morning and school." Logan said_

"_Uh, guys," Kendall said "I think Carlos might be right." I turn to him finding him on the couch with a piece of paper in hand. _

"_What have you got there Kendall?" I ask and we all came over. _

_Shane snatched the note from his hand. "Hey! What the heck? Oh, are you going to kiss it like you kissed my girlfriend? Am I right, you backstabber?"_

"_Shut up, get over it already!" Shane shouted_

"_No, I'm not going…" Kendall was cut off by Logan._

"_Guys, just stop it! We need to think who took James and where he is."_

_I lean over to look at the note _

_HELP! Kidnapped, evil Kurt, lair, HELP! JD_

"_Ok, that helps a lot, I guess." I said_

"_We just went out for a few minutes and he's been captured!" Logan shouted_

"_Let's just go to the lair!" Kendall said and I jump on his back and Logan got on Shane's and they speeded off to the alley. _

_When we got there we all ran in and a big cage falls above us trapping us inside. _

"_Oh no, it's a trap!" I shouted. _

"_Hello 'friends'" A voice greet n an evil way. We saw the machine in front of us from a distance and one of the lopsided mattresses with James strapped up and duct tape over his mouth. He can hear him muffling for help. Also, Kurt, Sam, and Carson are there with an evil grin, and what the hell is on Sam's body? Back braces? What did he do, go to sleep with bad posture or fell out a window?_

"_Give him back!" Shane shouted_

"_Never, he is ours now and we're going to steal his powers!" Sam said_

"_Dude, what are you wearing?" Logan asks. He didn't answer "You fell out of a window, did you?"_

"_Sure, let's say that." _

"_Wow, give him back, even if you steal his, you can't use it anyways, so it's useless."_

"_Go ahead and stop me!" Kurt yelled. _

_We all try to use our powers, but it's useless. How come it's not working?_

"_Keep on trying guys, when you're in that cage, you're unable to use any powers." He said and press a button on the machine and green light hit James._

"_NO!" I cried _

I shot up, finding that it was a dream, but it seems real. Wait, did I just have a vision? I thought Katie can see visions, but me too. Hmm, Is this what Katie's talking about, vision in the future where James is going to die and she said Kendall, Shane, Logan, and I are there too? But she didn't mention that he's been kidnapped. Wonder what's going on.

"Carlos, Carlos, what's going on?" I shook my head and found Katie calling me. When did she get home? I then hug her.

"Oh Katie, I just got the same dream as you, the future one." I said

"You did, is it the one James got kidnapped by the three guys and you guys were in a cage?"

"Yeah and…" I stopped my sentence as I saw the fighting scene is happening again.

"Yeah, what's going on? I just got home and saw them like this."

"Well…" I said in a worried voice. "Apparently, Kendall thinks Shane kissed Jo, but it's for a role, and then Kendall punched Shane in the bedroom and soon, James finds out and chased Kendall around not knowing that he hit me really hard in the face and Kendall uses electric shock on James and other stuff happened that I don't really remember."

"Ten why is Logan fighting?"

"I'm not sure, either he's angry because James annoys him, or he's angry because Kendall punch his Shane."

Yep, James is trying to kill Kendall, Kendall's trying to kill Shane and Logan tries to kill both James and Kendall. Again, I'm alone, well, at least Katie's with me. She's trying to tell them to stop but the fighting is still going.

"Should we call the ambulance?" I ask

"Just shoot them with your laser eyes and they'll stop." She said so I did that and they stopped.

"Guys, why are you fighting? We should be happy. Just think happy thoughts about kittens." I smiled

"You think about kittens!" They all yelled and carry on with their physical violence. They yelled at me. That really hurts. Tears fill my eyes the second time today.

"Its fine Carlos, I'll fix this." Katie smiled and let out a loud whistle and they stopped again. "Guys, stop fighting!" She screamed then made her famous big-eye-sad-puppy-dog face that no one can resist. "Stop fighting, please, you're killing each other for no important reason. Please stop."

"She's right you guys." Logan sighed

"We should stop." James added.

"Sorry for yelling at you Carlos." They all said together.

"It's fine guys." I said

And for that, James, Logan, and Shane walk to their rooms. Kendall stayed behind.

"Thank you for saving me Katie, they're going to pulverize me."

"No problem big brother. Now what did you do?" She ask

"Katie, you know me, I have… issues."

"I know." She said and hugs her big brother. I wipe my tears and smiled. Finally, it's over.

Later that night, James and I were in our rooms.

"Hey, do your atom thing again; Let's see what it looks like in the dark!" I said and turn off the lamp. Now the room is all dark.

"Ok," James laughed I wait for something to happen but all I heard was small grunting. I turn on the lamp.

"What's going on James?"

" I can't do it." He said

"How come? Kendall, Shane, Logan and I are in the same building as you, and I'm near you. Also he got our powers fully in us so what's going on?" He didn't have any water, fire, or electric ball on his palms. Nothing happened.

"I don't know." He said sadly.

"Maybe we'll find out tomorrow."

"Yeah." He said and turns off the light and headed to sleep.

**Kendall's POV**

"Goodnight Shane." Logan said and turns off the lamp. "Goodnight Kendall."

"Goodnight to you Logan, goodnight Kendall" Shane said

"Goodnight Logan, Bad Night backstabber." I said

"What the hell? Kendall, I thought we made up." Shane said turning the lamp back on.

"Yeah, not really, you kissed Jo and I hate you for that."

"I told you that it was for an audition!"

"Oh really, I see no scripts in hand or anything!"

"It doesn't have to be!"

"You know what? Why don't you get a girlfriend and I'll kiss her behind your back?"

"You better now because if you do, I will be mad but forgive you for a while later, unlike you!"

"You backstabbing bastard you…" Somehow, our argument became loud because he heard a loud pounding on our wall.

"Hey, shut up!" We heard James and Carlos shouted from their room.

"Yeah, what they say so shut up and sleep!" Logan shouted. I roll my eyes and throw one of my pillows at Shane. He throws it back. It ended up being an argument pillow fight. "That's it! Tomorrow after school, we're going on trial!"

We stopped the arguing and pillow fight. "We're going to court?" I ask

"No retard, we're going to do a trial at home." Shane said annoyed and hit me with a pillow again and I fell off my bed. "I hate you!"

"I hate you more!" I shouted

"Shut up!" James and Carlos pound on the wall again.

**James' POV**

Finally, the arguing is over! Then I realized something. "Hey Carlos."

"Yeah?"

"I know why my atom power doesn't work."

"Why?"

"All five of us needs to be friends, if two of them hate each other, then it don't work."

"Good observation James, now let's go to sleep." He said tiring.

"Carlos, we're going on trial!"

"Who's going to be your defended?"

"I don't know yet."

**DONE! Wow, that's a long time to write.** **So, all of my OC's last names are revealed. Kurt**** Lewis, Sam Richardson, and Carson Christen. **

**OMG, they're going on trial! Ok, this might be hard since I don't know much about court stuff so bare with me for the next chapter which is coming…. I don't know when yet but I'll try to as soon as I can. Review please.**


	28. Home Court Trial

**Ok, don't know any court stuff here so bare with me k?  
><strong>

**Carlos' POV**

"Order in the court!" Logan yelled

"What are you doing?" Katie ask

"I'm the judge."

"No, I think the person who's not part of the situation should be judge."

"And that will be you." James said

"No, Carlos." Wait, what? Me? But I don't know any court stuff! Ok, maybe a little, I guess.

"But why not you? You're smarter them me." I said

"Yeah, but I'm part of the situation here." She said

"How?"

"I saw something that's part of it." I didn't really care what is it, but I'm going to be the judge, fine. Jo, Camille, Lucy, Stephanie, and Jett are sitting on my couch as a crowd, which the couch is now moved to the very back of the corner between the swirly slide and the wall and windows.

"But I don't want to be the judge, besides, I'm bad at stuff like this!" I yelled "I say Camille is."

"Ok." She said and sits on the stool and I sit on the couch with the others.

James is Shane's lawyer/defender. (Of course) and Logan is Kendall's defender, which I really don't get at all. I thought Logan don't like Kendall for that. Maybe he's doing it because James is the opponent.

"Fine, I'll be defending Kendall." Katie said. Ok, never mind then, Logan's going to sit with the others in the crowd.

Ok, for no confusions, Katie is defending Kendall, James is defending Shane, and Camille is the judge, got it? Ok.

"Order in the court!" Camille yelled sitting on one of the stools. She hit the coaster with a toy mallet. "Now Kendall Knight, is it true that you punched Shane hard in the face yesterday with your electric powers?" She ask,

"No." Kendall said crossing his arms. He was sitting on a chair with Katie with two long desk for a table. Same with James and Shane.

"Objection!" James yelled "He did punch my client and brother here. I saw him… well; Carlos said he overheard Kendall and Shane arguing in their room."

"Carlos, is that true?"

"Yes." I said

"Ok then, Kendall, why did you punch Shane?"

"Because he kissed Jo!" He shouted standing up and slamming both hands on the desk in anger.

"Objection!" Shane shouted "I was helping her with an audition!"

"There are no scripts or anything!"

"We don't need any!"

"Guys, quiet!" Camille shouted banging the fake mallet on the coaster again and they settled down. "Ok, each of you is going to tell us what happened yesterday. "Shane goes first."

"Gladly." He said and Kendall let out a loud groan. "Ok, it was yesterday afternoon…."

_**Flashback/ Shane's POV**_

_The class was over and Carlos, Kendall, and I are all talking and enjoying each other's company. Carlos decided to get some fruit smackers from the vending machine while Kendall and I went to the pool. We saw Jo alone talking to a plant, since she can understand them. We both walk up to her._

"_Hey Jo." We both said_

"_Oh, hey guys." She greets taking eyes off the plant. _

"_Whacha doing?" Kendall ask_

'_Oh nothing, just talking to a plant." She laughed. "Oh Kendall, can you buy me a smoothie?" _

"_Sure, be right back with your smoothie." He said and walk to the lobby._

"_Well, while we wait, do you want to rehearse with me?"_

"_Sure," I said and saw two 'New Town High' scripts on the table. Then we practice our line. I was playing Drake, since Jett is supposed to be here, but is late. Then it's time for us to kiss. I wasn't sure if it's ok, but since this is acting, we have to follow the script. So I gave her a peck on the lips and I smiled as I read more of the script. As I was about to say another line, Kendall swoops in and smiled giving Jo her smoothie._

"_Hey guys." He said and Jett was finally here. So Kendall and I walk back to 2J but when we were out of the elevator, Kendall electric punch me in the stomach.  
><em>

"_Ow, what are you doing?" I yelled but he didn't replay back, we was about to punch me again and I ran for my life. I super speed back to 2J and ran into my room. Later, Kendall came in and yelled at me._

"_Why did you do it?" he ask_

"_Do what?"_

"_Kiss Jo!"_

"_Dude, come on, I didn't do it."_

"_Liar!" and for that, he thunder shock me._

"_Fine, I did it." I groan. Kendall then creates a lightning bolt. "No, Kendall, not there!" and throws it at me where… you don't want to know where really. I scream in pain. "Ow, stop electrocuting me!_

_The argument goes on and he shocks me again. Then I squirted water on him to make him stop and then he punched me really hard in the face and I blacked out. The last thing I remember when I woke up was when Logan was beside me._

_**Flashback over**_

"Ok… well, now Kendall, it's your turn." Camille said

"Thank you, well, most of them are true but not all…" Kendall said.

_**Flashback/Kendall's POV**_

_The class was over and Carlos, Shane, and I are all talking and enjoying each other's company. Carlos decided to get a snack while Shane and I went to the pool. We saw Jo alone talking to a plant, since she can understand them. We both walk up to her._

"_Hey Jo." We both said_

"_Oh, hey guys." She greets taking eyes off the plant. _

"_Whacha doing?" I ask smiling._

'_Oh nothing, just talking to a plant." She laughed. "Oh Kendall, can you buy me a smoothie?" _

"_Sure, be right back with your smoothie." I said and walk to the lobby. I then saw Carlos on the couch in the lobby enjoying his fruit smackers. _

"_Hi Kendall." He greet_

"_Hi, I'm going to get a smoothie, want one?"_

"_No thanks." _

"_Ok then enjoy your food." I said and walk to buy a strawberry smoothie for Jo. After I was done and pay, I walk back to the pool. I then stopped my track as I saw my best friend kissing Jo! A long kiss! I am so mad. Betrayer! I angrily march to them and stop marching and planted a fake smile that seems real and give my girlfriend a smoothie and then Jett got there and Shane and I got to the elevator, then I stop faking and give him a death eye as he hum along to the elevator music and look at the door. The door opened and I keep giving him the death eye._

"_What?" He asked. I sparks started coming out of my body and he ran away back to 2J. I then ran after him to our room._

"_Why did you do it?" I ask angrily_

"_Do what?"_

"_Kiss Jo!"_

"_Dude, come on, I didn't do it."_

"_Liar!" _

"_Fine, I did it." He groan. I punch him hard and he screamed in pain._

_The argument goes on and on. Then he squirted water on me and I twitch, then he called me twitchy. I got extremely pissed off; I storms off finding Carlos near the door. I gave him a harm smile and walk to the bathroom to dry off._

_**Flashback Over/ still Kendall's POV**_

I didn't even mention me punching Shane since there's no evidence and Logan healed off the wounds.

"Ok, so Carlos, Jett and Jo are also part of this." Camille said

"That's right." I said

"Objection! Kendall is lying! He left out the part where he shocks Shane a lot of times and punching him!" James shouted

"Oh shut up!" I shouted

"You both shut up!" Camille shouted banging the mallet.

"Objection! My brother is innocent." Katie stated.

"Objection, guilty! Suspect is guilty! Guilty as charge!" James shouted

"Innocent!"

"Guilty!" This keeps going on and on. Now it's getting annoying. "Let's see what Jo says. Camille your honor, I call Jo Taylor up to the stand!" James said and Jo stands up and sits on the stool next to Camille on the left. "So Jo, did Shane kissed you or not?"

"Yes he did." I knew it! "But it's for 'New Town High' since Jett was late.

"For how long?"

"What?"

"How long was the kiss?"

"I don't know… like two, three seconds."

"And how was it?" OMG shut the hell up James!

"It was nice. I guess."

"Ok, now you can sit back down." And Jo sat back down on the couch.

"Defense calls Jett Stetson to the stand!" Really? Him too? Jett walks up and sit on Jo's previous seat.

"What do you want to know Diamond?" Jett ask

"Were you late for meeting Jo at the pool for your practice audition?"

"Yes I was."

"Why?"

"I was at my apartment putting my backpack back in and I have to wait for the stupid elevator to open."

"Why don't you take the stairs?"

"I don't want to."

"What if there's a fire?"

"Then I will take the stairs. Can I go now?"

"Sure" James said and Jett got back to the couch. "There you have it ladies and gentleman. Shane's innocent, Kendall's guilty, let's take a break!" He said and sits next to Shane. I am not guilty of for being mad of him for kissing my girl! And punching him!

"Wait, we haven't heard Carlos' side of the story yet! He's involved too!" Katie said standing up. "Defense calls Carlos Garcia to the stand!" Carlos got up and sits down the previous seat of Jo and Jett. Katie walks over and stands next to Carlos. "So, Carlos, do you know about this?"

"Know about what?" He ask

"About what happened at the pool and what happened in the room?"

"Well, at the pool I didn't know what's going on. I was done with my fruit smackers yesterday and I went up to 2J and found James and Logan bickering."

"What were they bickering about?"

"Why James pisses Logan off, I guess."

"Ok, proceed with what happened next."

"Ok, well, I saw them bickering and try to get their attention but then Shane and Kendall ran in and into their room very angry and I go up there and eavesdrop because I'm a curious person. All I heard was yelling and that's it. The last part, Shane was screaming 'no' to Kendall and then there was a loud thud then Kendall got out of the room. After that I peered my head in and saw Shane on my floor unconscious with a big bruise covering half his face and I went down to inform James. Then he ran away yelling Kendall's name and hit me."

"You hit him?" Camille ask in shock to James.

"It was an accident!" James protected

"And then I fell asleep later and after I woke up, I saw then trying to kill each other. Kendall's trying to kill Shane, James try to kill Kendall and Logan try to kill both James and Kendall. That's all I have to say your honor." He said and sits back down.

"Ok, then, what happens after the fight?" Camille ask

"I have something to say!" I speak up standing up and raise my hand. "I call James Diamond to the stand!"

"What do you want Knight?" James ask as he sit on the stool next to Camille.

"Why did you chase me?"

"To kill you for punching my brother!"

"I didn't punch him." I said innocently

"LIAR!"

"Whatever, anyways Camille, after I was out of the bathroom to dry myself after being wet my Shane, I walk out and find myself being chased by the backstabber's maniac brother! Then I ran to the pool then back again to 2J and find Carlos, Logan, and Shane on the couch just fine. Then I was pin down by this maniac!" I shouted pointing to James.

"Hey! I am not a maniac besides, after I pin you down, you got pissed off again and your body started to heat up and then shock me!"

"It happens every time I'm pissed off! I did warn you it will happen!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" He said sarcastically.

"I have something to say!" Logan shouted standing up and raising his hand.

"Logan, come on up and James and Kendall, sit down please." Camille instructs and we did and Logan stands and faces Camille.

"Ok, I've heard people lying in this court, not naming names, but I will tell you what happens from my perspective. Ok, after James accidently hit Carlos, Carlos cries a little saying that his face hurts and I help him on the couch and comfort him. After that James calls me I went up and saw James slapping Shane gently. I too saw Shane's face was bruised up and have some wounds from Kendall's lightning attack. So I assume Kendall did attack and punch Shane. Then I healed his face while James ran off and chase Kendall around trying to kill him. A few minutes later Shane woke up and I help him down to the couch. Also, after Kendall electrocuted James, Kendall fainted because he used his powers after he had contact with water and he fainted so I drag him to Lucy's. After that he got back finding James and Shane talking to each other while Carlos was asleep then James saw him and tries to kill him and Kendall try to kill Shane I for one try to stop it. Katie stopped us with her cute big brown eyes look. And at bedtime, Kendall and Shane started arguing and pillow fighting. So that's the whole story."

"Ok, so Logan, James, and Carlos are eye-witnesses. They saw evident that Kendall did punch Shane." Camille said.

"Yep." They all said. Ugh, someone kill me!

"Wow, well, anyone else wanted to say something?"

"Judge Camille, the whole court session, instead of Katie defending Kendall, he defended himself." Stephanie said.

"Yeah." Lucy agree.

"Good point."

"Your honor!" James shouted out. Ugh, what now? I'm serious, someone kill me from this trial. I'm kidding. "This might be a little surprising but…" He stopped and stand in front of the desk Katie and I were sitting on. "Camille your honor, defense calls Kendall Knight to the stand!" He yelled staring at me now face-to-face with is with his red eyes. I'm serious; his eyes are glowing red now! He's really pissed off. I heard Jo, Jett, Stephanie, Lucy, and Katie gasp. Really? That's surprising? Ok maybe because of his eyes. I stand up and sit on the stool.

"James, would you stop with the eyes, it's creeping me out." I said try to look away."

"You know I can't control it!" James yelled back. "Anyways, I'll ask you again. Why did you punch and electrocute my loving brother?"

"He kissed my girlfriend!"

"It was for a scene for her show!"

"Whatever, why do you care if Shane and I argue? You hate me now for that!"

"I need you guys to make up and be friends again because my atom powers won't work until all four of you are all friends together!" He yelled. Now I was speechless. Everyone else was too. Silence flooded the apartment.

"Are you saying that you can't use your atom powers unless you, Logan, Carlos, Shane, and I are friends and if anyone us hates someone from the group, it won't work." I ask slowly still shocked

"Yeah." His eyes turn to normal hazel again.

"Is that why you want us to be friends again?"

"No, I just think this is all pretty ridiculous. Also, I can't lose any of you." He said I nodded as I stand up and hug him. "Sorry for chasing you."

"Sorry for electrocuting you." I said and turn to Shane. "Shane, I'm sorry for punching you, yelling at you and saying negative comments to you."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for not telling you first." Shane said

"Ok, trial's over, now let's go." Camille said and the others left. We really don't care. I'm just glad I have my friends back.

**James' POV**

Finally, Kendall and Shane are best friends again. Now I'm lying on my bed. Same as Carlos.

"Hey, try doing the atom thing again." Carlos exclaim turning off the lamp I made the atom model in my hand. It works! It looks beautiful like it's brighter than ever. It's like fireworks in the night sky. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, it is." I said. I'm glad everything works out in the end.

**Kendall's POV**

"Goodnight Kendall and Shane." Logan said turning off the lamp

"Night Kendall and Logan." Shane said

"Night Logan and backstabber." I said.

"What?" Shane ask in shock

"I'm kidding!" I laughed and the other two did too. "Goodnight Shane.

**DONE! Another long chapter finally finished, well, see ya whenever's the next chapter… don't know when yet. REVEW! BYE**


	29. Same Visions for All

**Sup people? Well this chapter will be more of the future visions. It's going to repeat. I'm going to change them a little so watch out for the changes.**

**Logan's POV**** (2:23am)**

"_Where did James go?" Shane ask_

"_Maybe he's been kidnapped!" Carlos shouted in panic_

"_Really, Carlos? That's very stupid." I said_

"_Uh, guys," Kendall said "I think Carlos might be right." I turn to him finding him on the couch with a piece of paper in hand. _

"_Wha__t have you got there Kendall?" Carlos__ ask and we all came over. _

_I lean over to look at the note _

_HELP! Kidnapped, evil Kurt, lair, HELP! JD_

"_Ok__, that helps a lot, I guess." Carlos __said_

"_We just went out for a few mi__nutes and he's been captured!" I__ shouted_

"_Let's just go __to the lair!" Kendall said and Carlos__jumps__ on his back and __I __got on Shane's and they speeded off to the alley. __Even though I can fly fast, Shane is faster._

_When we got there we all ran in and a big cage falls above us trapping us inside. _

"_Oh no, it's a trap!" Carlos__ shouted. _

"_Hello 'friends'" A voice greet n an evil way. We saw the machine in front of us from a distance and one of the lopsided mattresses with James strapped up__ and duct tape over his mouth. W__e can hear him muffling for help. Also, Kurt, Sam, and Cars__on are there with an evil grin. And why is Sam wearing back braces?_

"_Give him back!" Shane shouted_

"_Never, he is ours now and we're going to steal his powers!" Sam said_

"_Dude, what are you wearing?" __I ask__. He didn't answer__ me__ "You fell out of a window, did you?"_

"_Sure, let's say that." _

"_Wow, give him back, even if you steal his, you can't use it anyways, so it's useless."_

"_Go ahead and stop me!" Kurt yelled. _

_We all try to use our powers, but it's useless. How come it's not __working? This is preposterous._

"_Keep on trying guys, when you're in that cage, you're unable to use any powers." He said and press__es__ a button on the machine and green light hit James._

"_NO!" We all__ cried__._

I shot up screaming my head off. I started breathing heavily. I look around and found Kendall and Shane's still sleeping serenely. Phew. Ok, that was the weirdest dream ever. No way it's real, Kurt is nice, and he's not evil. Right? Oh, well. I put my head on my pillow my got back to sleep.

**Kendall's POV (3:45am)**

_Man, I'm exhausted. I don't know why, but I am. I sat on the couch and find a piece of paper on the coffee table. "Hello, what's this?" I ask myself and grab it and saw the note._

_HELP! Kidnapped, evil Kurt, lair, HELP! JD_

"_Where did James go?" Shane ask_

"_Maybe he's been kidnapped!" Carlos shouted_

"_Really, Carlos? That's very stupid, he just here this morning and school." Logan said_

"_Uh, guys," I said "I think Carlos might be right." _

"_What have you got there Kendall?" Carlos ask and they all came over. The others __lean over to look at the note._

"_O__k, that helps a lot, I guess." Carlos__ said_

"_We just went out for a few minutes and he's been captured!" Logan shouted_

"_Let's just go to the lair!" __I said and Carlos jumps on my__ back a__nd Logan got on Shane's and we__ speeded off to the alley. _

_When we got there we all ran in and a big cage falls above us trapping us inside. _

"_Oh no, it's a trap!" Carlos__ shouted. __Of course we are._

"_Hello 'friends'" A voice greet n an evil way. We saw the machine in front of us from a distance and one of the lopsided mattresses with James strapped up __and duct tape over his mouth. W__e can hear him muffling for help. Also, Kurt, Sam, and Carson are there with an evil grin, and what the hel__l is on Sam's body?_

"_Give him back!" Shane shouted_

"_Never, he is ours now and we're going to steal his powers!" Sam said_

"_Dude, what are you wearing?" Logan asks. He didn't answer "You fell out of a window, did you?"_

"_Sure, let's say that." _

"_Wow, give him back, even if you steal his, you can't use it anyways, so it's useless."_

"_Go ahead and stop me!" Kurt yelled. _

_We all try to use our powers, but it's useless. How come it's not working?__ Something's up with this cage._

"_Keep on trying guys, when you're in that cage, you're unable to use any powers." He said and __presses__ a button on the machine and green light hit James._

"_NO!" We all__ cried _

I shot up screaming at the top of my lungs. I breath heavily afterwards. I look around and found Logan and Shane fast asleep peacefully. What did I just dream about? I knew Kurt's up to no good! Well, James is safe and sound, and we're not in a cage, so it's all good. I lie back down and close my eyes.

**Shanes' POV(4:00am)**

"_Where did James go?" I ask after searching the apartment for my brother._

"_Maybe he's been kidnapped!" Carlos shouted in panic_

"_Really, Carlos? That's very stupid." Logan said_

"_Uh, guys," Kendall said "I think Carlos might be right." I turn to him finding him on the couch with a piece of paper in hand. _

"_What have you got there Kendall?" Carlos ask and we all came over. _

_I lean over to look at the note _

_HELP! Kidnapped, evil Kurt, lair, HELP! JD_

"_Ok, that helps a lot, I guess." Carlos said_

"_We just went out for a few minutes and he's been captured!" Logan shouted_

"_Let's just go to the lair!" Kendall said and Carlos jumps on his back and I got on mine's and we speeded off to the alley. Even though I can fly fast, Shane is faster._

_When we got there we all ran in and a big cage falls above us trapping us inside. _

"_Oh no, it's a trap!" Carlos shouted. _

"_Hello 'friends'" A voice greet n an evil way. We saw the machine in front of us from a distance and one of the lopsided mattresses with my brother strapped up and duct tape over his mouth. We can hear him muffling for help. Also, Kurt, Sam, and Carson are there with an evil grin. Is Sam wearing back braces?_

"_Give him back!" I demanded_

"_Never, he is ours now and we're going to steal his powers!" Sam said_

"_Dude, what are you wearing?" Logan asks. He didn't answer "You fell out of a window, did you?"_

"_Sure, let's say that." _

"_Wow, give him back, even if you steal his, you can't use it anyways, so it's useless."_

"_Go ahead and stop me!" Kurt yelled. _

_We all try to use our powers, but it's useless. How come it's not working? What's going on here?_

"_Keep on trying guys, when you're in that cage, you're unable to use any powers." He said and presses a button on the machine and green light hit James._

"_NO!" We all cried. I started feeling tears in my eyes as I saw that.__ Ok, now I feel like I having a heart attack. _

I shoot up and scream but it's really louder than I expected, that woke Logan and Kendall up screaming to, making them cover their ears. I turn to the clock and its 4:00am in red numbers.

**James' POV (4:00am)**

**You noticed I put James and Shane's dream at the same time right? Well, check out and find out why.**

_I'm all alone in the apartment. The others went to the pool and I want to be alone. I don't know why though._

_Then the door knocked and I open and saw Kurt, Sam, and Carson. What is Sam wearing? We look stupid. "Hey guys." I greet. "What brings you here?" Then Kurt's blue eyes turn black, what just ha__p__pened? _

"_Get him!" He yelled in a raspy voice that sounds like someone possesses him. I back away slowly and try to run to the window to jump to the pool but I was almost to the window until I was grabbed I look around and find a piece of paper and pencil on the table. I scribble a note as quickly as possible and then I was dragged out of the apartment. _

"_What's going on?" I ask shouted_

"_Say night-night James." Kurt said with a creepy smile and I blacked out._

_I woke up, but I can't move my arms or body. I look and saw I was strapped in something I look around and saw the machine. Oh no, this is bad. I tried to yell out but all I can do is muffled. My mouth had taped shut. I saw Kurt pressing buttons on machines and Carson said "Hello, have a nice nap? He ask evilly._

"_Let me go!" I try shouted but instead muffled. _

"_Sorry, did you say something?" He ask and laugh evilly and join Kurt and Sam. _

"_Oh no, it's a trap!" I heard someone yelled. It's someone familiar. It sounds like Carlos. I turn and saw my friends being trapped in a cage. Well, at least they came and rescue me. I tried calling for help, but no use. Conversation started then later, Kurt press a button and green ray hit me and I scream in pain. This really hurts like acid on your skin! This really hurts!_

I shot up and scream at the top of my lungs and noticed Carlos shot up as well screaming and covering his ears. I stop screaming.

"Carlos, what happened?"

"I don't know, you screamed really loud and I was shocked and screamed as well and cover my ears"

"Did I use my sonic boom?" I ask in worry."

"No, if you do, the room will be shaking." Oh true. I look at the clock. 4:00am. I got out of bed and found Shane about to go in mines.

"Did you have the same dream I had?" He ask

"No, I dreamed I was kidnapped."

"Exactly! Did you get out of your dream just now?"

"Yep."

"Me too! Did you use your sonic boom?"

"No."

"That means we screamed at the same time. I know because when I shot up and scream, I saw Kendall and Logan cover their ears. That never do that after I got a nightmare and scream at the top of my lungs!"

"Same did Carlos!"

What is this all mean? "Twin telepathy is so cool!" I end up exclaiming.

"Yeah." He laughed.

**Hey guys, a little twin fact, I don't have a twin, but one of my best friends has a twin so yeah.**

**Twin fact: Identical twins have almost the same brain wave patterns. So, like a twin knows how the other feels. It's like when one twin feels pain on the inside and the other out, another exa****m****ple. If som****e****one physically hurt one twin, the other one will feel the same pain too but in different ways.**

**Well, you enjoy my little fact? Well, bye and see ya! Review please!**


	30. Protection, Hypnotized

**James' POV**

"What are you doing?" Logan asks. I was now standing with my back against the left side of the door frame in.

"Protecting myself." I answered

"James, you don't need a hockey stick and a frying pan." He said taking the two things out of my hand.

"Hey! I need those!" I shouted. I really do. If Kurt, Sam, and Carson are going to be here, then I'm going to trip them and hit them with a frying pan.

"No, you don't, James, I'm here, you're not alone at home, so you're not going to be kidnapped." I roll my eyes and peek outside and saw them coming.

"Oh no, they're coming! Quick, give me the frying pan!" I shouted trying to get it from him. Logan peeked out and got his head back in.

"James, it's just Carlos, Kendall, and Shane."

"No it's not!"

"You're hallucinating! You haven't slept in three days just because you're afraid to have that vision again."

"It's real! I can actually felt the pain."

"James…"

"There's coming closer, more out of the way!" I then shove him out of the way and got to the couch to open the window, but it's stuck.

"James!"

"Come on, help me open this thing! I'm saving my life here!" And without warning, Logan uses his weather power and makes fog out of his hands and it fills the room. Somehow it made me sleepy. Ok, how does he do that? The last thing I noticed, I was dozed off to sleep.

**Logan's POV**

Ok, I feel like someone needs to send him to a therapist.

"Logan, why's the whole apartment covered in fog?" I turn and saw Kendall, Shane, and Carlos coming in. I started using my wind powers to make the fog go away. "And why do you have my hockey stick and a frying pan?" I look at the two objects in my hand and throw them out to the side.

"Oh, no reason." I said "So, anything remarkable happened in class today?"

"No, not really." They said.

"Why is my brother sleeping on the couch in an awkward position?" Shane asks. I turn to the couch to find James sleeping on hid back upside-down with his head and an arm out of the edge and his legs up on the top of the couch. I didn't even notice it since of the fog until now.

"No idea" I answered

**Carson's POV**

"Kurt, Kurt, where are you!" I called walking around the street looking for him. The first place I checked is the alley, since he always goes there, alone. Wonder why. When I was almost there, I heard a small sob. I get closer, and it got a little louder. I turn to the corner and saw Kurt sitting in the left side of the alley with his legs against his chest with his head down whimpering. I came over to him. "Kurt, are you alright man?" No answer. I crouch be his side and tap his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks. His voice cracks a little.

"To find you, you've been in the alley a lot lately, is everything alright?" I ask him concerned.

"I have nobody."

"You have me."

"You don't count." Ok, rude! 'Why are you here?"

"Well, tomorrow's the hypnotist show, and we have three tickets, and since Sam's still in the hospital, I was hoping you and I can go, oh, and James too. We can't have a wasted ticket."

"No, I don't want to be around people who have lives and I don't." He cried

"Kurt! Stop saying you're invisible in the world. Stop hiding here and show the world you exist. Ok, maybe people do know you exist but staying here? What do you do when you're hungry?"

" I always come home, who cares."

"Kurt, if you…" I cut off as he shoot up and lean over me and growled showing me eyes of depression and anger, grabbing my shirt with force.

"It's not that I'm afraid that no one can see me! I'm not afraid of anything! I just miss them alright! I miss them so much! The one I love so much doesn't love me back! Why did they give birth to me if they're not going to take care of me? I would be better off not existing! Why do I love and miss them so much even though they don't love me back? You don't even know how it feels like, don't you? Oh, of course you don't, because you're so fucken retarded! I'm so confuse. I'm too confused that I'm not sure that Kurt's even my name anymore!"

I was now speechless. I really have no idea what to say after that. "Kurt…"

"Just leave me alone." He said and throws me to the ground. We then open the lair door and ran in closing the door behind him. Then he yelled out "Fuck My Life!" at the top of his lungs and cried again.

"What was that?" I ask no one in particular. I shrugged and walk out to go to the Palmwoods to ask James if he want to go to the hypnotist tomorrow.

**James' POV**

It's been two days. Two straight days… well, that's what I've been told since I slept about 36 hours straight. Thanks a lot Logan.

There was a knock at the door. Ok, time to get ready. Everyone's in the apartment with me, well, except for my brother who's at the gym, and Logan. I grab a hockey stick and back to the door, leaning my back towards the doorframe from the inside. When the doorknob started to jiggle, I lift the hockey stick up getting ready. The door opened and a foot stepped in and I quickly hit their shin making someone trip and fall with a thud while screaming "Ow!" That causes me to wince after recognizing their voice and their appearance after they hit the ground.

"James, what was that for?"

"I'm sorry Shane, trying to catch the bad guy here."

"Well, next time, think before you do something stupid." He said standing up, at least, trying to. "Can you give me an icepack?"

"Why don't you tell Logan to heal you?" I ask

"He's at the pool." He said.

"Hey James." I look up at the door and saw Carson standing there. Oh my god! I was about to hit him with the hockey stick until Shane pulls me back. Oh, no, not again.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the hypnotist show tomorrow with me and Kurt. I've got three tickets."

"What about Sam?" Shane ask

"He broke his spine because he fell out a window." Oh, that's why he was wearing back braces. Ok, I feel like the evilness's not going to come for a while.

"Ok, I'll go." I answered

"Great, see you tomorrow. The show starts at ready by then, we leave at 7:30."

"Ok, bye." Shane and I waved and he left.

"Wow that was offering of him." Shane said. "Now drag me to the couch and give me an icepack!"

"Ok!" I said and help him to the couch and give him an icepack.

It's the next day and it's almost time to go. I got dressed and took a shower. When I was done Carson came an hour early. Luckily I was ready just in time.

"How come you're early?" I ask

"Well, before we go, we need to get Kurt out of the lair." He said and we walk out the door.

"What is he doing in the lair?"

"I don't know. He's been there for the past three days or so there all alone. We refuse to go home or visit Sam at the hospital with me."

"How come?"

"I don't know. He screamed at me yesterday calling me retarded just because I don't understand him." Of course you don't, he thinks I'm the only one.

When we got to the alley, I opened the lair door. I saw Kurt just walking around with his hands in his jean pockets and kicking a rock small rock. "Hey" I said and he looked up at me.

"James?" He whispered. I gave him a warm smile and a small wave. He ran up to me and hugs me. Ok, what's in his mind?

"Ok, thanks for getting him out of the shadows now let's go and change." Carson said

"I already changed. A few minutes ago, I was waiting for you." Kurt said

"Ok… let's go." And for that we left.

**Carson's POV**

We finally got there about thirty minutes later. James, Kurt, and I sat in the front row. Oh, my plan's going to work! Oh, you didn't know I had a plan right? Well, I do. Well, after Sam fall out of a window by Kurt, we started to call out the plan was over, but I still stick to it. What's the plan you ask? Well, to make Kurt evil again! Oh yeah! Be in our side! I wonder if it will affect James too. It won't affect me since I'm already evil!

"Ok, may I have two volunteers from the audience?" The hypnotist said. He looks around the crowd and gave me a wink. Of course, I know him too well. He's related to me. He's my uncle. So, I got the tickets free, pretending I bought them. After he winked at me, I pointed to James and Kurt. He calls them up and makes them sit on two stools. After that happens, I give them a wicked smile, luckily, they didn't notice.

My uncle, the hypnotist snap his fingers and they fell into a deep sleep, although, they're still sitting on the stool. Then he whispered something into their ears. It took about 6-8 minutes guessing it's something long. After that was done, he snapped his fingers again and they shot awake. I suddenly saw James and Kurt's eyes change black then turn normal in a split second. I smirked evilly. This is perfect.

**Review please.**


	31. Join the Dark Side

**Redo chapter, it was short, now I'm adding stuff, enjoy!**

**Carson's POV**

"Hello?" Kurt answers the phone after it rung. "Really? Oh that's great! Ok, be right there! Ok, be right there!" He said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on Kurt?" I ask

"Sam's going home! Let's go to the hospital!" He said and we both go to the hospital.

When we got there, we saw Sam and Kurt and I hug him. I felt something metal on his torso. I back away and look at it. Is that a metal back braces. I burst into laughter as I saw it. He looks so stupid in that.

"Oh, shut up!" Sam shouted

"How long do you have to wear that?" Kurt ask

"About 3-6 weeks." He answered

"No, not the casted arm, I mean the back brace."

"3 weeks since it's slightly broken."

"Why are you wearing that?" I manage to say through my laughter.

"Stop laughing! It's for keeping my spine in place. Where's my mom? She needs to sign me out."

"She just did, now let's go." I said and we walk out of the hospital.

**James' POV**

"Hey James, have fun?" Shane asks after I entered 2J.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun." I said as I walk up to my room. I'm tired. I lied down on my bed, not bother changing and close my eyes.

**Carson's POV**

Ok, this is easy. Since my uncle, the hypnotist hypnotized them; he whispered something in my ear.

_When you snap,__ your friend Kurt and James will be evil at the same time no matter how far the di__s__tance is.__ Snap again to get them back to normal. Nothing can break the trace._

Oh, this is going to be good! It's now the next morning at about 7 when I woke up. Well, let's see how this will work out. I snap my fingers once.

**James' POV**

It's now seven and I felt somewhat happy. Not sure why, but I am. I got up and walk downstairs. Then something happened. I got a huge headache. I end up having a change of mood: An evil mood. Ok, what's going on with me? I look out the window and saw it's a thunder storm. I walk to the window and stare out. An evil smirk plastered on my face.

It's been a few hours now. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are worried, mostly Shane. Saying I've been staring out of the window, seeing the storm for hours now. It's like I'm not caring about anything. They ask me why I am staring at the storm all day. The truth is I'm not sure. I've been yelling at them to stay away and leave me alone, but they wouldn't listen.

I end up drawing pictures of stick figures and pointy object on the foggy window that was condensate by the rain and wind. And the stick figures, they have two 'X''s for eyes and the pointy things are flying towards them. And they stick figures are: My friends.

**Shane's POV**

"Hey guys, have you seen my brother?" I ask. "He hasn't got home last night." Now it's the next day in the afternoon. We all are now on the couch.

"I know, I'm worried." Kendall said. "What's up with him yesterday, staring at the storm all day, not making much contact with us.

"Do you think he's kidnapped?" Carlos ask

"No, we never left the apartment." I said "Plus Kendall didn't find any note. We all have the same visions. I wonder if…"

"Hello my friends!" We all turn to the door to find James home. Finally! "NOT!" Wait, what?

"Where were you?" Logan ask

"Somewhere, now excuse me, I'm gonna go to my room." He said and got up to his room.

"Where did he go last night?" Kendall ask

"Somewhere." Logan guessed.

"Carlos, where's my leather jacket and bandanas?" James practically screamed from his room.

"What did they do to him?" I ask in worry

"Never mind, found it!" He yelled and got out of the bedroom and down to us.

"Hey buddy, where've you been?" Logan asks standing up and touching his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." He said in a deep voice shooing his hand away. Ok, what was that?

"Ok." He whispered.

He was about to walk out the door until I grab him. "James, what's going on? What did they do to you last night?"

"Nothing."

"James… I"

"THEY DID NOTHING ALRIGHT?" He shouted while grabbing me by the shirt and pulls me closer. Now we're eye-to-eye with each other. He glare at me with black eyes… wait, black? He has hazel eyes, like me. Ok, what's going on here? I opened my mouth to say something them in a slip second, his eyes turn to demon glowing red. It causes me to jump. I was stunned.

"WHOA!" I screamed and fell back as he let go of me. But I was lucky enough that the others catch me before I landed on my butt. I look up and saw James heading towards the door, but before he take a step out, he said:

"Oh and here's a little gift for you." Then he throws his atom power thing into the apartment and run out and closed the door.

The atom's going to hit me! But I ducked just in time but it bounced off the wall to another, the window, anywhere. It keeps bouncing and never slows down. He keeps bouncing off walls as we keep dodging. It's fast like a laser. It's not going to stop until it hits somebody! After a few seconds, it finally stopped. I heard someone grunt as the atom hit them then there was a loud thud. But the question is: Who did it hit? Defiantly not me. I look around and found Logan and Carlos are ok but… Kendall!

"Where did Kendall go?" asks Carlos. I listen and heard groaning under the couch.

"Kendall!" we all shouted and run to the couch. We found him lying on the floor clutching his stomach with his eyes tightly shut.

"Coming down!" says Logan and he got down under the couch with Kendall.

I sighed and look at the front door. What did they do to my brother? I'm determining to know. James never hurt anyone of us like that. I am now worried, angry, and scared at the same time. Worried about him, angry at them, and scared that he will never get back to normal.

"Kurt, what did you do to my brother?" I ask in a small voice.

**Kurt's POV**

"Does this hurt?" Carson asks poking Sam's back braces from the front.

"No" Sam answered

"Does this hurt?" He ask again now poking him in the back.

"No"

"Does this hurt?" Now Carson's punched Sam's back. They both scream in pain.

"Ow! This hurts!" They both said. Carson's now holding his red, throbbing hand as Sam hold his back. Idiot.

Ok, I have no idea what happened last night. All I know is that James, Carson, and I went to a hypnotist. We volunteered to come on stage and then we fell asleep. Then we got back to normal and find ourselves in our seat. Then the hypnotist whispered something in Carson's ear.

"Hey guys." I turn and saw James entering the alley. He's wearing all black. "I want to join you guys, to the dark side." He smirked. Oh my god, he had turned evil.

**Carson's POV**

Great, James had joined us. Evil! This means it works, Oh yeah. This is better than I expected.

**. Review!**


	32. Pain and Torturing

**Hey guys, I think about the last chapter, you know, chapter 31 of my story, it was short, but now, it's long, yeah… so, if you read the last chapter and its short, read it again to see it long, please. So, anyways, here's chapter 32 Enjoy!**

**Carson's POV**

"Hey James, go ahead, you're in the evil club." I said gesturing him to come over and he did.

"What did you do?" Sam ask me.

"Something, hey Kurt, how do you feel?"

"What did you do?" He practically shouted at me. Ok, maybe I need to try again. I snap my fingers.

"How do you feel now?" I ask Kurt and he just give me an evil smile, great. But for James, he collapses on his knees holding his head. I think he got a headache or something. He got back to normal, and I really mean normal, he's not evil anymore. Ok, how come it didn't hurt Kurt but hurt James? All well. "Kurt, cover your ears." I ordered him and he did. I snap my fingers again. Same thing happened, James started to get a headache then he became evil, finally, wait, I thought it will happen at the same time, what's going on? All well.

"Carson, what did you do to them?" Sam ask me again.

"The plan."

"I thought I said we're not doing that!"

"You did, but I did it anyways."

"I'm going to kill you!" And for that, Sam's chasing me around the alley and end up out of it and down the street.

**Katie's POV**

I walked around the Palmwoods again as usual. I the last place I went was the park now I'm going back to the Palmwoods but I bumped into someone after I got out of the elevator. I fell backwards. I look up.

"Oh, hey James." I greet. "I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."

"No need to be Katie, no get out of my way." He said pushing out of the way. I turn and saw his back. He's never rude to me like that before, NEVER.

"James, wait. What's going on? You've been… off lately, not yourself." I said and he stops.

"I'm fine alright." He said in a low voice. He's been speaking in a low depressing voice all the time lately, and has been gone all night. Where did he go all night? What's going on with him? I also noticed that he's been wearing black clothing only, nothing else. It's been a week since he started acting like this. I'm worried and I'm assumed that the others are too.

"James, you're not fine. This is not like you, at all."

"I'M FINE ALRIGHT!" He yelled turning around and carry my little body and pin me to the wall, hard. It really hurts. I was thinking about ignoring the pain but something ignore it for me, my fear. I got freaked out and scared as I saw his eyes stare at me with black eyes and turn to demon glowing red. I shut my eyes tightly. That really scares me. Then after a few seconds, I was thrown to the floor to the carpet of the hallways, again, hard. I sat up and look at him with his back turned. My eyes water. I was scared.

"KENDALL!" I screamed as I stand up and run back to 2J to find my brother I finally found him and hug him as I cry.

"Katie, what's the matter." He ask

"James hurt me! He pin me to the wall and throw me to the floor and his eyes are red! He scares me Kendall!"

**Kendall's POV**

James did this huh? What is up with him? I'm so mad. He teased my sister a few times before, but never hurt her! This is way too far. I don't know if I should be mad at him or Kurt. I'm so pissed off! "Katie, get off of me." I warn her and she did. Sparks appear on my body but then stopped as I calm down. You know, when I get pissed off bad, I end up having sparks on my body and sometimes lightning coming out of my hands. After I was done and calm down. I pick Katie up and storm out to find James.

**James' POV**

Oh my god, what did I just do? I hurt Katie Knight. My best friend's sister. That was evil of me and I like it! I let out an evil snicker. Suddenly, the pain is back. I started getting a huge headache again. It feels like I've been hit by a brick or having a stroke. I hold my head hard and collapsed on my knees again. Feeling the pain. I end up holding my breath trying to get the pain to settle a little but it failed. The pain was too powerful I started to tear up. The pain is finally gone and I sighed in relief. I stand back up and look around. I wipe the tears out of my eyes. What just happened? Now I have no idea what I just do. I remember changing and stuff, but I don't think I remember what I just did. I mean, I was going to go somewhere, but I can't remember.

"James!" I heard a voice calling for me. I turn around and found an angry Kendall with a sad Katie in his arms.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask

"Don't play games with me James." Kendall retort putting Katie down.

I was confuse, what just happen? I really can't remember. "What did I do?"

"You pinned Katie to the wall and throw her to the ground!"

"I didn't do that." I said honestly.

"Yeah right! You did that like a minute ago!"

"I did not! I swear!"

"Really, then how do you explain her bruised up back?" You get bruised up by being pinned on walls? Then Kendall shows me the big bruised on her back. I winced. Oh, that looks bad.

"I honestly have no idea what happened." I said and he rolled his eyes and said to Katie.

"Katie, go back to the apartment and go up to my room and tell Logan and heal you."

"K big brother." She said and walk back to 2J.

Kendall then turns to me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kendall …"

"No, don't 'Kendall' me. You hurt my sister for no freaken reason! You even said you have no idea what happen even know you do!"

"But I really don't know wha…"

"Yes you do James, stop lying!" I'm in the urge of crying right now. He doesn't believe me. "You've been doing unusual things lately, and I'm worried. But this is way far from me being worried!" Ok, now my eyes are watery. This is not what I want.

"What's going on James?" He as in a very concerned tone.

"I really don't know. I'm sorry Kendall, but I really have no idea what happened to Katie. I mean I end up getting a really bad headache and my mood keeps changing from evil to normal or from normal to evil."

There's a long silence between us that lasted about 10 seconds. The he said and giving me a bored expression. "James, I'm going to go back to the apartment and by the time I get back, you better have a better explanation." And for that, he walks away.

"But Kendall! I'm telling the truth!" I yelled out but it was too late. He's already gone. I sighed and walk to the elevator but when I was in and the door close, the headache is back.

**Shane's POV**

"Shane, where are you going?" Carlos ask me

"I'm going to the alley." I said as I was about to open the door.

"But you can't! They might do something to you too!" Logan exclaim.

"No they won't. What the heck, I'm going. I got to save James." I said and open the door but I didn't step out.

"What makes you think something's wrong with him?" Carlos ask. Kendall and Logan are face-palmed. I turn around to face my little friend.

"Carlos, it's been exactly a week. Have you noticed James' actions lately?"

"Let's see, he stared out the window for the whole day looking at the storm, he drew four stick figures and pointy objects on the window, he left the apartment the whole night after that. He yelled at you a lot, not caring about all of us, he throws atom power thing at us every time he leaves the house, he barely eats, he always wear black, and he changes his hair a little."

"Yes, except the last part." Logan said. "His hair's messed up and never combs them and that is really suspicious."

"Right, and about the stick figures, who are the four figures supposed to be?" I ask

"Us." Logan said in shock. "And Carlos is missing something, he did all of those and he hurt Katie."

"He did what?" Carlos and I ask in shock.

"When did this all started?" Kendall ask

"Last week, after he went to… Oh my god." He said now realizing what's going on. I ran to James' room and found the hypnosis ticket that was now hole-punched and look at it. It said 'The' on top and 'Hypnotists' at the bottom, but there's a big space right after 'the' I look closer and in very minuscule letters, it said 'evil' It's took small no one could see it! I gasp as I saw that and ran back down run out the door. "I'm coming to save you James!"

"Shane, what just happened?" Logan asks. I ignored his question.

"Ok, why am I running?" I ask myself and super speed away. Kendall did too.

I bumped into someone as I ran and they fell over screaming. I stopped and saw who it was. It was Sam. Ok, is that back braces he's wearing? I am now angry and sorry at the same time. Sorry that I hurt him and making him feel that pain in his back, and angry that he just have known something about Kurt.

"Dude, watch where you're going!" Sam shouted and stands up.

"Do you need your back healed?" Logan asks after landing from his flight with Carlos on his back.

"Please!"

"Sorry can't, you're wearing back braces, so I can't get it off."

"So, why were you running?" Carlos ask

" Oh, I just needed to get you guys, something went horribly wrong!"

"What did Kurt do to James?" I ask more in rage than ever after thinking about that.

"Nothing, Carson's the one who did something to James, including Kurt! He's the victim of this, not just your brother!" I could tell he looks scared.

"Come on, let's go!" Logan said and we all run as fast as I can to the alley.

When we got there we saw Kurt, Carson, and James there. Kurt and Carson are sitting on boxes while James stand in front of then facing the lair door holding on of his atom ready to throw it.

"Ok James, I just draw the target on the door, let's see if it will light up or bounce off." Kurt said.

James nod once and throw the atom like a baseball, he move closer to the other two, then the atom hit the wall and bounce to the other direction and it keeps going really fast making it looks like a colorful stick light thing or glow stick. Ok, that was cool.

"James." I called and he looks up. He stares at me with eyes that show anger. He was about to stop his light atom thing until Carson yelled out.

"Wait! Don't stop it! Kurt and I like this. This is so cool."

"Ok." James said and jump over the horizontal moving atom. I step in the ally and got close to him as we walk slowly to me. We stopped face to face. His black evil eyes stare at my innocent hazel. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to see if you're ok."

"Of course I'm ok. What makes you think I'm not?" His voice rose when he says each word.

"Your personality changed, a lot"

"You really think I'm evil? No, I'm one of them."

"Well, you better stop that before…" I was cut off when a hand connected to my cheek, hard.

"OH!" I heard the others shouted

"Did you just slap me?" I ask practically screaming and holding my face. This is not like him. He never slapped me, ever!

"Hmm? I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged. "Does it feel like this?" He asks slapping me again even harder.

"Dude! Stop doing that! James, look I don't want to fight you so would you…" He slaps me again

"You piss me off, stop pissing me off." He said and keeps on slapping me.

"James stops it." Carlos said and run to try holding him back but failed so Kendall try to help.

"Carson, Kurt! Help me!" James yelled at them

"No, we're too busy." They said looking at the atom that's still moving back and forth. James rolls his eyes and stops the atom. "AWW!

"Ok, you get Kendall, I'll get Carlos." Carson said to Kurt and they try to fight with us. So those too are out of luck.

"James, stop it!" I begged. Ok, now he;s making an atom in his hand and throw it on my stomach and I went down. Now he's trying to beat me up. I would fight back but I don't want to. I really don't. I just can't. "James please, I'm begging you, stop!" I beg some more. Now I have tears coming out of my eyes. I feel helpless. I can fight anybody except for my own brother. I just can't.

**Logan's POV**

"Don't just stand there, help them!" I shouted.

"Why don't you do?" Sam ask

"Why don't you?"

"Because I have a fractured back and arm! You see my cast? Better yet, heal my arm." He said holding out his arm. I roll my eyes and take his cast off as he hissed in pain. After that was done, I touch everywhere on his left arm and it healed instantly.

"Phew, that's better, thanks Logan."

"No problem, people thought I could only heal wounds but I heal broken bones too. Just takes longer to hold the injured body parts."

"Now why don't you help them?"

"I'm thinking of strategies." I said. Ok, why did I think of something like that now? I'm going in! I then charged towards them. Let's see who I should help. Kendall is fighting Kurt. Kurt is fire. Got it! I then use my water power and make a big wave of water and it splashes on Kendall and Kurt. Kurt is unconscious.

"Thanks buddy. I don't think I could take another punch." Kendall said feeling a little breathless and twitching.

"Ok, but remember; try not to use your power for a while."

"Got it!" He said. I look around and little did I know it, it soaked the whole alley, so Carlos is unconscious. Sam and Carson are twitching, and James and Shane are just soaking.

" Ok, Carlos is out. Thanks Einstein!" Carson said to me. Oh my goodness why did I made a big wave instead of small? Stupid! Then Carson got to Kendall trying to attack him. Does he remember he's electric too? So if Carson hit Kendall with electric power, Kendall can absorb it. Oh whatever, I'm going to help him anyways, even though I'll be hurting with the electric.

**Sam's POV**

Ok, now this is getting weird. I feel like watching something entertaining on TV. Let's see, Kurt and Carlos is out. Logan and Kendall are trying to beat Carson up and for James and Shane… Shane is getting his ass kicked by his own bro! He doesn't want to fight his brother, I get it. I want to do something but my back is hurting so no fighting for me. Ha, I'm such a bystander.

**Done for the day! Review please! And I'll see you soon!**


	33. Conciderate Sam

**Sam's POV**

Ok, this is getting old. I mean I like fighting but not when I see people get hurt unless I caused it. Plus, I'm strongly against this. I feel sorry for Shane and the others. I feel like I changed sides now. I know what I have to do. I walk out to find a tree and I found one not so far way. I broke a small branch from it and find a fire source. Unfortunately, I found none. I have to take matters into my own hands. I use my electric powers and use lightning and hit the tip of the stick. And it made fire. Now this is sort of like a fire torch. I saw in some movies that you can cause fire with lightning on branches or something like that. I quickly run back to the alley and found them still fighting… well, Kendall, Logan, and Carson were. James just finished hunting Shane and now he's joining the others. I then got to Carlos at a safe distance as far away from the fight as possible. When I got there, I put the fire on him and do the same to Kurt. I look at Shane helpless body. I don't know how to help him. I'm going to leave it to Logan, if he ever makes it out alive. Then I run away. They did not see anything. They can't know I'm being good.

**Carlos' POV**

"Ugh, what just happen?" I ask myself as I sit up rubbing my head. I look around and saw Kendall, James, Logan, and Carson fighting. I look around for Sam. Where did he go?

"Carlos?" I turn my head and found Kurt regains consciousness. I saw his eyes are blue, not black. What just happen?

"Kurt, what did Carson do to you and James?" I ask

"I really don't know." He said. I look down and sighed. Then I realized, where's Shane?

"Hey, where did Shane go?" I ask looking around frantically. Kurt pointed behind me. I turn my head and found Shane lying on the floor from a distance. I stand up and run over to him. I crouch down his side and look at him. Ooh, he looks really bad, even worse than when Kendall punched him and way worse than what James look like after being hit my electric and fire a lot by Kurt after he lost our powers. "Shane, Shane, c'mon buddy, wake up." I said trying to stay calm as possible. I check his pulse, slower than usual. What to do? I would call Logan but it looks like he's busy. If he's out for my help, then Kendall will need help. Well, he'll be fine, I hope.

**Logan's POV**

This is a very difficult task. How can we get James back if he keeps hurting us? I mean, Kendall and I can hurt Carson just fine but James? No, we just can't. He's our best friend and we can't hurt each other for any reason. He can't dare to hurt him. So now he's kicking our butts while we try to kill Carson.

"Logan, help!" I heard Carlos called. I got out of the fight which is hard because Carson keeps pulling me back in, but I finally got a peek of what Carlos needs and I saw him holding Shane who's very much injured and damage. My eyes widen as I saw that. I gotta help them!

"Hey let me go!" I shouted at Carson.

"No!"

""Let him go!" Kendall yelled who's being held my James. Then he tackled Carson and I was free. I ran out of the fight and about to run to Carlos and Shane but then I look back. What about Kendall? I got to save him more. He's all alone being pounded. I know what to do. I step far away from them but directly in front.

"It's time for an unexpected earthquake." I smirked. I crouch down on one knee and form my right hand to a fist and punch the ground with lots of strength and force right in front but far away from the fight. I know earthquake's not weather but somehow I can do it. That's only I can do that's not related to my powers, which is really confusing and weird. Nothing really happened except for the ground shaking only in the alley. I jump up and fly before the ground even shake. I look down and noticed the whole alley's shaking. Darn it I did it again! I forgot since I only use earthquake twice in my life. I did it again just like I flooded the whole ally! Now how do I stop the earthquake? Ok after a few seconds it stopped but they're still fighting! I'll deal with that later. I fly down to Carlos and Shane. "Ok what do you want me to do?"

"Just look at him!" Carlos exclaims and I look at Shane. Ooh, this is really bad then I expected.

"Carlos! Fire force-field!" Kendall yelled. What is Kendall doing? Then Carlos makes a fire force field around me, Shane, and himself.

**Kendall's POV**

Ok, my ass is kicked be James and Carson. I want to fight back but James, I can't fight him if he's someone else then yeah, sure, or he causes me to be pissed off, sure. I am serious pissed off. Sparks got out again and I warn Carlos and Logan for Carlos to use his fire force field. I have a feeling he did and now it's time. I blasted a really powerful lightning ball but it was uncontrollable for some reason. I end up hitting it on James! No! I meant that to hit Carson! Well, I guess it won't work anyways since he's electric. Again, white light blinded me for a few seconds and it stopped. I then look around. Carlos had stopped his fire force-field and everyone's ok, until I found Shane. Oh my god what happened to him? I also found Kurt who's also fine. I then found James on top of the brick wall, he's just fine. How did he get up there? How did he survive that? I'm serious HOW? I look at him in surprise and his eyes are still black.

"James, are you ok? How did you survive that?" I ask still in shock. Without an answer, he just throws another atom at the alley and disappears out of the alley. We all keep dodging again and then it hit someone behind me, of course, who else is behind me? I started feeling weak. I collapse on my knees. Sweat trickling down my face. I need energy now. Where is Sam? He's the only one who has electric powers and I'm definitely not asking Carson!

"Kendall I told you…" Logan said walking up to me and I end up screaming at him.

"I KNOW!"

**Sam's POV**

After I saw the big flash of light at the alley, I ran back. I saw what's going on so I help Kendall out by throw a lightning bolt at him with a little note attach to it and run away again.

**Kendall's POV**

That's weird. Did something just hit me? I turn back and I saw no one but Carson lying on the ground groaning. Yeah, he deserves to get hit. I suddenly felt strong again so I stand up and happily said. "Let's go home."

"Uh… not just yet." Logan said as he look down and pick something up. "This might be useful." He said, putting the note in his pocket and walk back to Carlos and Shane. What is that note and what did it say? I walk behind him and I saw what happened to Shane.

"Should we get him to the hospital?" I ask in worry.

"No, just help him in my arms." He said and we help get Shane on Logan who's now carrying him bridal style. Then he flies away.

"Hey, can I come with you?" I heard Kurt ask. I look at him and his eyes are not black anymore, it's blue. Maybe that means he's not evil. I nodded as Carlos got on my back and Kurt flies way. I speed back to the Palmwoods.

**Katie's POV**

"Mom, I'm worried." I said while sitting on the dining table eating pizza that my mom just bought.

"I know I am too sweetie. James had been acting strange." She said

I was about to take a bite of my pizza when the door opened. I drop my pizza on my plate but my mouth is still opened.

"Oh my baby!" Mom exclaim as she run up to Kendall who just got Carlos down. Oh my gosh, what happened to him now? Beat up? Sure, that's the only reason for having stuff on his face.

"What di those jerks do to you big brother?" I ask

"Nothing… well, one of the jerks did something to me and there's another one that beat me up that I can't fight back."

"How come you can't fight the other one back?"

"Because it's someone we know in love. James." Carlos said.

"James did this to you?" Mom ask "First Katie, then you? What's up with him?" Kendall and Carlos shrugged.

"Kendall, get Logan to heal you." I said

"Can't he's busy." He said

"With what?" My mom ask

"And where's Shane?" I ask and for response Kendall and Carlos started crying. What happened to Shane? I'm worry even more.

"Guys, stop your blubbering, he's fine." I heard Logan said as he got in the apartment with a really messed up Shane in his arm and carefully put him on the couch.

"Ah, easy, EASY!" Shane hissed.

"Sorry."

"Who did this to you Shane?" I ask

"James." He answered. What? Who else will James hurt? First me, then Kendall, how his own twin, what's going on here?

"Shane!" Kendall and Carlos cheered as they run over to the couch and hug him as Shane hissed.

"Guys, easy, easy!" They let go. "Everything hurts." Aww, poor Shane. "I'm going back if it kills me!"

"But Shane, no, don't you'll get killed if you do!" I shouted as I got down of the chair and come over to sit next to him.

"I know Katie, I'm sorry but… I need James back. If he is like this all the time now, I don't know how I live without him. My brother is not like anyone else in the world-well, to me." He looks down. Tears trickling down his face. I can't see him like this. I understand. If Kendall was in the same situation as James, I will save him no matter what.

**Kendall's POV**

We got to save James. He's my best friend, his brother, and also my brother in a way. Maybe there's a plan to get him back. But what? Then I remember Logan found a small note. "Hey Logan, where's the note you found?" I ask not taking an eye off Shane. About five seconds later, there' no answer. I turn behind be and saw Logan eating pizza. "Logan!"

"Yeah?" He asks with a mouthful of pizza. I made a face. I ignore it and said.

"Where's the note you found at the alley that was behind me?"

"Oh," He put a hand in his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper and throws it to me. I unfold it and read it.

_James is in a hypnotic trance. Every time Carson snap his fingers, James started getting a bad headache and become evil and come back to normal after Carson snaps again. He thinks there's no way to break it but there's a way to break the spell. How? Well, James has to see someone he love break down in front of him. He will feel empathy and it will break the trance. Weird way to break it but it actually works. _

Wow, this is very helpful. But who wrote it? Maybe Logan knows. "Say Logan, you know who wrote this?"

"No but I know it hit your back and I pretty sure I saw a lightning bolt coming from behind you and hit you. " He said. Ok, Kurt didn't do it, Carson definitely didn't do it then it must be…

"It's me." A voice said from the door and I turn to see Sam leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, Kendall, who's your friend?" Mom ask

"This is Sam, our new friend." I said smiling.

"Hey, nice to meet you Sam, I'm Mrs. Knight." She said shanking Sam's hand.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." He said. "Uh, Shane, can I talk to you for a minute?" I turn to Shane who's still on the couch still sobbing. Then I turn to Katie who's staring at Sam eyes widen and jaw dropped. Before Katie could burst something out, I grab her, cover her mouth, and carry her up to my room.

After I sat her on my bed, she shouted. "What is he doing here?"

"Katie let me explain."

"No way he's your friend he almost killed you! Heck he did!"

"Shh, pipe DOWN!" I whispered.

"Kendall, what's going on?"

"It's a very long story sis but…"

"Please tell me. I have time."

**Sam's POV**

After Kendall left, I found Kurt just walk up to me. "What are you doing here?" I ask kind of mad. Then I noticed his eyes are blue. Good, he's not evil anymore.

"They invited me here."

"Now who's this?" Mrs. Knight ask.

"This is another friend of ours. This is Kurt." Carlos said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Shane, I really need to talk to you. Please!" I said.

"I'll get him." Logan said and gets Shane off the couch and out the hallway and I close the door. "So what's up?"

"I know a way how to get James back." I said.

"What?"

"Well first off, Shane, stop crying." I said annoyed.

"Ok, I stopped alright! Now what do you want?" Shane shouted at me with tears in his eyes that are not falling.

"He's getting feisty. Kurt said.

"No I'm not!"

"Shane, listen to me. You want to save your brother from the evil clutches of Carson right?"

"Sure." Logan said. "You got a plan?"

"No way I'm horrible at plans! Carson's good at them." I said.

"Yeah, same here." Kurt said

"Well, the note you give us says that James is under a hypnotic spell and for someone to break is by breaking down in front of him." Logan said.

I am now thing of someone who will be able to break the trance. Kurt was thinking too until Shane burst out into tears yelling. "We will never get my brother back!"

"He will work!" Kurt exclaims and grab Shane's arm and run down the hall. Ok, I think I know what he's thinking and I bet Logan does too. We both follow them.

**Review! Wow that was really weird. Now Sam's being nice. First Kurt, now Sam, what's up with that? Now Carson, oh, he's evil! Like the only one. Let's see what's going on the next chapter, shall we? Review! See ya Peace!**


	34. New power

**Sup people? Sorry took me a while, been busy. So wait no more!**

**Carson's POV**

I walk to my Uncle's hypnotist show theater after James had disappeared and Kurt, Sam, and the others are gone. It's now 7pm. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I ask opening

"Carson?" I heard someone called. I smiled as I recognized the voice. I came in and saw my Uncle Alex there onstage. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, am I intruding anything?" I ask

"No I just packing my stuff. I'm done for the day. You know, I'll hypnotize anyone if you just requested."

"I know."

"So how's it going with James and Kurt?"

"Good," I said sitting down on one of the chairs. "Uncle Alex? When I snap my fingers they both turn evil but James got a headache but Kurt is just fine, how come?"

"Well, I know Kurt since you hang around him most of the time and James I just heard about him."

"So what you're saying is that if you know the person well, then the trance will her perfectly and if you don't, they'll end up getting a headache?"

"Exactly." He said getting his suitcase about to leave but I stop him.

"Wait; there is one more thing I want to know how to do." I said with a sly smile.

"Sure, what is it?" I lean over and whisper in his ear at what I want to know and after I was done and he taught me, I got out of the theater, stop at the entrance and let out a sinister laugh then walk back to the alley.

**Kendall's POV**

After telling Katie about how I became friends with Sam, she stayed speechless. Until she said, "No way, Kendall, I want to protect you no matter what. What if something goes wrong and no one can help you?" I know exactly what to do. But if I do, she might be in danger, but I trust her, she will be safe. I grab her hands and close my eyes. "What are you doing?" She ask

"I'm transferring half of my powers to you." I said. Yes I can do that the non-painful way but only siblings can do that.

She let out a small gasp and I open my eye and smile as I saw small yellow glow surrounding her and her hair is flowing. "I feel so strong."

"I know." My smiled grew wider. I saw her closer her eyes and I close my eyes and relax.

**Carlos POV**

I ate two piece of pizza already and I just finished. I grab a water bottle and drink it. Yes, I'm fire, yes, water is… well, water but drinking water or any liquid doesn't affect me. I went upstairs and I was about to enter my room until I saw something in Kendall, Shane, and Logan's room. I was drinking while I walk so when I saw something, I spit my drink out like spit take. I walk back to see what it was and my eyes widen as I saw a yellow glow surrounding Kendall and Katie, his hands holder hers. Sitting on Kendall's bed. Hair flowing. And blue electric sparks just appear on Kendall and then to Katie. It so beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than a double rainbow.

After a few seconds, it was over and the yellow glow vanishes. "So how do you feel?" Kendall ask.

"It's incredible!" Katie said and jumps off the bed and she super speed around. How does she do that? She doesn't have powers yet!

"Oh, hi there Carlos, when did you get here?" Kendall ask me.

"Just enough to see the most amazing thing in the world!" I exclaim happily and Kendall laughed

"So where's Logan and Shane?"

"They went with Sam and Kurt back to the alley." I answered.

"No! They can't!" Kendall yelled. "Katie, come here!" Katie stops her speeding and come over to Kendall then he whispered something into her ears.

"Ok big brother." She said and Kendall grabs my wrist and run out of the Palmwoods.

**James' POV**

"I win!" Carson cheered as he just killed me out of the game that we were playing on his computer in the lair.

"Good for you. Can we take a break?" I ask exhaustedly

"Uh, sure just go right out. I gotta check my email."

"Ok." I then walk out of the lair. As I step out, someone called me. I turn to the outside of the entrance of the alley and saw Kurt there. "Hey."

"I have someone I want to show you." Kurt said and came out of the corner is no other then my brother. I am so happy to see him. I run and give him a hug.

"Oh James, I'm so glad you're back to normal." He said.

"Yeah why would I be normal? I'm the same James you know and love." I laughed then back away. But the second I back away, I noticed something that shocks me. "What happen to you?"

"You caused it." A voice said and I saw Logan coming up to me. I laughed no way I did it.

"That's funny Logan. No really, who hurt Shane?" I laughed but I didn't get a laughing back but instead they were serious. "Why aren't you guys laughing?" I ask worried.

Then Sam came in to view. "Because we're not kidding around. You really did injured Shane."

"N-no way. I didn't do it. I never hurt my own brother." I trembled a little.

"Yes you did." Logan argue.

"Wait, stop, and hold on." Sam said and got closer to me looking at me right in the eye. "Yep, he's back to normal. What is he talking about?

"James, you might not remember but you-

"James I'm done with…" I turn around and saw Carson staring at me and the others. His eyes show irritation. Then he snapped his fingers and the headache kicks in again. This might be the more horrible pain I've ever felt in my life!

"James, are you ok? Speak to me!" Shane plead holding into me as I get down in one knee and clutch my head down. Holding my breath again, again, the pain didn't settle, except, the pain is way worse than before. "What did you do to him?" Shane asks Carson.

"Oh, it's just nothing." Carson lied. "Just this!" Then I felt a force pulls me back, literally, it feels like I was flying and something cause me it hit the brick wall. It's like an invisible figure just grab me and throw me.

"James!" Logan, Shane, Sam, and Kurt yelled. I slowly open my eyes and I saw Shane running towards me with the others. Then everything was blurry and now everything went black.

**Shane's POV**

"Just this!" Carson yelled and he motion his hands from afar and act like he grab onto something then swing his arm back then he's throwing something, but after a split second after that, James came out of my arms and flew into the brick wall.

"James!" I shouted along with the others. What did he just do? I run to him "James come on wake up, please!" I begged.

**Carson's POV**

Oh really, I didn't mean for him to hit the wall, I meant to get him out of Shane's arms, that's it! Oops.

Then Kurt came over to me "Carson, how did you do that?" He didn't turn evil. I change it now. Now if I want Kurt to be evil, I have to snap twice.

"Do what?" I ask sounding innocent and smirk.

"Listen to me you little bastard what did you do?" He ask holding on to my shirt collar and pulling me up.

I roll my eyes and snap twice then his eyes turn blue to black. "Now get me down!" I command and he threw to on the ground. "Ow!"

**Carlos' POV**

Kendall and I finally got there to the alley and we've been spotted by Carson and Kurt. "Get them!" Carson shouted and Kurt started running after us and we started running away! What's up with them!

**Carson's POV**

After Kendall, Carlos, and Kurt are out of my sight, I got to Logan and Sam. "Hey!" They turn around including Shane. "Run if you want to live." I smirked. And Sam and Logan run away. I then give Shane a glare.

"I'm staying." He said holding on to James unconscious body. I shrug. I don't care about them. Now to get Logan, and Sam.

I still like Sam, he's my best friend, but he's acting nice now which disturb me! I look at the sky and its dark out. "Perfect!" I smiled slyly.

**Done for the night! So why do you think Carson is happy that it's night? Well, here's a clue. One of his targets is Carlos. Carlos is fire and he can come in contact with water in the day, but at night he can't. If he does, then he needs to get a fire source fast. If not, then what will happen? **

**If you know the answer, review, if not, review anyways, see ya! PEACE OUT!**


	35. I Save You

**What's up peeps? Well, in my last chapter I ask you guys a question at the end asking why Carson is happy that its night and I gave you guys a hint. And the answer is so obvious! I see people got it right. You guys are so smart! **

**And OMG! I almost got 100 reviews! Keep it up guys! I love you guys so much! **

**Well, story time! I love action scenes. **

**Carlos' POV**

"Evil Kurt's on our tail, EVIL KURT'S ON OUR TAIL!" I screamed as I run away with Kendall by my side. Kurt was flying shooting lasers at us… well, Kendall. I'm a disadvantage. So why am I running? I have my reasons.

"We're too big of a target together. C'mon, we're almost to the forest. Split up!" Kendall said and run to the right of the forest as I stayed put, stopping my running in front of the forest and put my hands on my knee cap while panting. I saw Kurt flew above it and away from my sight. He's going to get Kendall!

I look up at the dark woods in front of me. The birds caw while flying. I whimpered a little and gulps. This looks scary! "Come on Carlos, you can do this, it's just the woods, been in there before and nothing happened. I'm going to save Kendall." I said to myself and started running in.

Something clicks in my mind saying that something bad will happen but I ignore it and keep running.

"Hey! Carlitos!" someone called from behind me. I brighten up and smiled until I recognized that voice and it's none of my friends. I am now terrified. How does he know my nickname? Only Kendall, James, Shane, and Logan call me that. No one else! I slowly and anxiously turn around and found someone I never want to see. I froze and tense up.

**Carson's POV**

I decided not to chase after Logan and Sam until I do my business I just thought of. I was behind Kurt, but the others didn't notice. I saw them in going into the forest and I go in to. I remember there's a lake in the forest. The sinister smile keeps plastering on my face. I saw Carlos running and I called him. "Hey! Carlitos!" I heard James and the others call him that sometimes and he seem to like it. When he slowly turns around he has a frightening look on his face. I sneer and snickered evilly. As I take one small step forward, he run away but only for a second because I shock him with my thunder bolt and he scream in pain and fell to the ground. I run to him. After I was there, I heard him moan. I grab his shirt collar and lift him up making him face me. "Hello Carlos."

"How do you know my name that only Kendall, James, Shane, and Logan know?" He ask weakly.

"Oh, a little birdy told me." I smirked and walk forward.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." A few seconds later, we were at the lake. I stare at it and back to Carlos. He looks at the lake. His eyes widen.

"KENDALL! HELP! HELP ME!" He screamed. I laughed maniacally.

"Aw, is someone calling for his boyfriend?" I laughed

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend. And let go of me you retarder asshole!" Carlos shouted viciously struggling to get my hands off him.

"I might be retarded, but I'm clever and very mischievous." I said as he keeps trying to get my hands off his shirt collar. I laughed "Ha-ha, poor little Carlos. So helpless, so naïve, so fearful, and so stupid. Makes me wonder why you're still alive." I then lift him above me, having him hold by me above the lake. He started kicking and screaming. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TURD!" He stop kicking and screaming and stare at me with his now tear filled eyes.

"I'm too young to die." He whimpers.

"Well too bad!" I shouted and throw him in the lake. Now my business is complete, time to get the other. I then walk out of the forest and found Sam and Logan running in. I let Logan past since I have no reason to get him… not just yet. I stopped Sam. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Nothing, just a curiosity, what were you doing in the forest and how did you do that thing back in the alley back there?" Sam ask

"Do what?"

"You know, when you flew James to the wall."

"OH! Well, turns out I have telekinesis!"

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do."

"You never told me."

"I didn't know until now!" I exclaim holding his shoulder and shaking him. He cross his arms and stare at me, waiting for the real answer. He knows that it's not the real answer. "Ok fine. My uncle Alex has telekinesis."

"So?"

" So, he taught me!"

"He can't teach you a new power!"

"Yes he can."

"No he can't. You have electric powers. You can't have telekinesis." That is true, so how did I get telekinesis? Well, after asking my uncle, he told me that I can get it from my sister Carla who have telekinesis power. The thing he showed me was how she can transfer it to me. Only siblings can do that.

"Yes I can! It's called the magic of miracles!" I said

He raises one eyebrow and then gives me an annoyed expression. "You're a retarded bastard Carson." ]

"No I'm not!"

"You are so retarded that you need to go to the doctor so they can tell you that you have a condition and regardless of your behavior, I recommend a daily therapist and an electroconvulsive shock therapy that potentially cause you to be a dead, yet the results are unknown. But since you're electric, you might not be dead."

"What?" I ask highly confused. Ok, he's talking medical terms is he? He's been hanging around Logan too much, is he?

"Exactly" He said in my face and walks pass me. But I stop him.

"Wait! Don't go in there! There's uh… bears!" I really don't want him to find Carlos in a lake since he will help him. Ugh! Nothing pisses me off more than seeing one of my friends be nice to the enemy!

"Oh no I'm so scared! What I'm I going to do?" He asks sarcastically. "Bears? Really? You are so corny!"

Hey! You know what? Let's go back in the alley and see if James is ok! I truly didn't mean to throw him against the wall. I meant to get him away from Shane. I swear" I said wrapping my arm around his neck and lead him back to the alley.

"Wow that was sincere of you, I guess."

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" I sighed in relief. That was close.

**Logan's POV**

I run pass Carson. Why am I running? Well, I walked out talking to Sam about stuff and then I end up having a feeling that one of my friend is in danger in the woods. After I enter, I run around to see who's threatened. I see nothing. It's just been a few seconds then I saw something out of my peripherals. I turn and saw a lake. It looks beautiful when the moonlight reflects it. I saw something in the water that's unusual. I lean over closer. Oh my gosh! "Carlos! I'll save you buddy!" I screamed and dive down. I grab ahold of him and got him out laying him on the grass. I got out of the water and sit down, laying his head on my lap. The first thing I did was CPR. It worked but he's still unconscious. Oh no! I need a fire source fast! Kendall and Sam will work. They can shoot a tree branch and make fire. Kurt will work as well. I called for them. No answer. I tried for at least five minute and give up. No! This can't be happening! I check his pulse, really slow at the rate of a second. I look at him as I form tears. I swear I just felt no pulse after that. I burst into tears. "No, Carlos, wake up! You can't die Carlos, you can't! You can't die on me and the others now! Please!" This can't happen. It just can't! I need a miracle.

**Shane's POV**

I saw James waking up afterwards. A few minutes after Logan and Sam left. I hug him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go find the others and go home. It's about 9 or so." He said as I help him up off the ground. I felt a drip of rain on me and I look up and it's raining.

"Can you take the rain or do you want to go home and find the others tomorrow?"

"Find the others. I don't mind if it's raining."

"Me neither." I said and walk around the find the other. I pull up my phone and dial Kendall's number. I waited for an answer and he finally did."

"_Hello?" _He sounded calm.

"Hey Kendall, its Shane. I'm going to find Logan alright?"

"_Yeah, you might want to find me." _

"Why?"

"_I'm being chased in the forest with Carlos, but I lost him." _Now he sounds panicky.

" Where's Logan?"

"_I don't know, I thought he was with you."_

"No, Carson told him to get lost."

"_Well, check the forest anyways, they might be there too"._

"Ok, be right there Ken."

"_Bye"_

I hung up and look at my twin brother. "Well, we're going to the forest."

"Ok." He said and jumps on my back and I super speed to the forest to save Kendall.

**Logan's POV**

I keep sobbing and loudly sobbing, louder than I intended. Then the storm hits. Can this day get any worse? But this storm's not a misfortunate event, its' a miracle. How? It's a thunderstorm!

The thunder boom loudly and a lightning hits a tree and it falls over. Fire's on it. YES! This is a miracle! I calm down and drag Carlos to the fire. It revives him! Yeah! He's not dead! He sat up. "Ugh, what happen? Logan?"

"CARLOS!" I throw myself to him as I sob some more on his chest. "I miss you!"

"What just happened?"

"You died Carlos, but I saved you. This is a miracle!"

"Thank you Logan. I'm glad you're here to save me." He hugs me back.

**YEY! Carlos is alive! Ha-ha! Well, what do you think of this chapter? Review please! **


	36. Anxiety, Stupidity and Humor

**Hey, what's up guys? **

**OMG! I GOT EXACTLY 100 REVIEWS NOW! All thanks to you guys! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You make me happy! Keep it up! I'm so happy that I'm going to sing!**

"**EVELATE A LITTLE HIGHER!" Haha, that was random. Well here's a scene from btr TV special. **

_**Carlos: I really appreciate you like you know-**_

_**Kendall: Elevate a little higher!**_

_**Logan: If you want to party!**_

_**Kendall: You want to party! **_

_**Logan and Kendall: Elevate a little higher!**_

_**Carlos: Really?**_

**Haha, Carlos' face is priceless! I love him!**

**OMG I'm just so happy! Well, no more talking, let's get started!**

**Authors POV**

It had rain. From the alley to here James and Shane were and move to Logan and Carlos very quickly, even quicker than the speed of light. Shane felt the rain, but to him and James, it's like a big storm cloud. But the size decrease as it hit Carlos and Logan in the forest, causing only one loud thunder and one strike of powerful lightning. The rain started the same time when Logan started to sob and move to the forest in a nanosecond. For Logan, it's a miracle. But little did he know it was his power. He uses it without even knowing because of his extreme feeling of grief.

**Logan's POV**

I had saved Carlos. I'm so happy! I was too happy I have a hard time noticing the rain and rain cloud had disappeared. I pull away and noticed. This is a miracle.

"Logan! Carlos!" Someone called and Carlos and I turn to see who it is and there are James and Shane closer to us.

"What happen? Why are you guys near the lake and why is a tree burning and why don't you spray it with water?" Shane asks. Oh, I was too busy being happy that Carlos is alive again that I forgot the tree was on fire.

"And, were you just crying?" James ask. He must had noticed my red puffy eyes. I maybe tear stains. I wipe my eyes out.

"It's a long story." Carlos said and Shane helps me squirt the fire tree out before it cause a forest fire. After we're done, we went to find Kendall.

**Kendall's POV**

I keep running and running. I think I was running for an hour now and now I'm extremely exhausted. But I can't stop. Kurt keeps shooting me with his laser eyes. I got hit many times but I try to ignore the pain. At least he never shoot me anywhere on my legs. I tripped and twisted my right ankle. Ugh, really now? I hold my ankle as I hissed. I saw Kurt flying down and shoot another laser at me, hitting my arm. The other shot did hurt but not as much as this. It feels like being shot by a gun on my upper arm. I scream at the top of my lungs and look at the wound. Crimson blood oozing out and sliding down my arm. Kurt land and a fire bomb appear on his palms. He was about to throw it at me. I shut my eyes. I know that I'm going to be finish.

"Hey Kurt! Turn around!" I heard someone hollered. I open my eyes and look behind and saw Carlos standing there. He came and save me! Kurt turns around as well. "Hey! Kurt! Don't throw it at him! Throw it at me!"

"Ha, yeah right! What makes you think I'll do that?" He laughed. Then, water came out of the sky and drop on him he fell unconscious. He drops the bomb. Someone push me out of the way really fast and the bomb exploded with me unharmed. I look behind me and saw Shane. I look up and saw Logan. I look back down and saw Kurt was conscious again. Oh this is bad.

"Kurt! Snap out of it!" I heard James yelled. I look over and saw him next to Carlos. Kurt shakes his head forcefully and swiftly.

"What, what happen? James, you're ok! Why are we in the forest?" Are you serious? The dude can't remember anything!

"What hurts?" Logan asks me.

" Everything"

"I'm not touching your p-

"I know." I laughed and he burst out laughing. I did too.

**James' POV**

Really? He needs to be unconscious and then he gets back to normal again? Unbelievable! He gets a harmless way while I get a horrid, unbearable, painful headache. Now he ask me questions like how did he get to the forest. He looks at Kendall and Logan and gasp. "What happen to Kendall?"

He really didn't remember? It's like I didn't remember I beat up Shane even when the others said I did. I shrugged. I don't want him to suffer a little like I did when my friends told me that I did something that happened but I didn't remember.

"You di…" Carlos was about to shout until I cover his mouth. "What the hell James?" He muffles. I gave Kurt a nervous laugh. He raises one eyebrow.

"Let's go home." Kendall said and we headed home.

**Sam's POV**

We were finally at the alley and saw James wasn't there. Neither was Shane. Maybe he took him home. I smiled at that thought. Well, since I know where they might be. It's time for the others. I remember Carson was coming out of the woods smiling. The same smile he always has on after he accomplishes something evil. I knew what that means. He did something to Carlos and Kendall. Oh and Kurt too. I turn and give him a glare and he caught it instantly.

"What?"

"I asked you two questions after you exit the woods. But you didn't answer my other question."

"Which one?"

"You know which one! What were you doing in the forest?"

""OH! Something"

"What were you doing in there?"

"I'll give you a hint: It involves Carlos, and water." He smirks evilly. "And Logan can't help."

I was confused for a sec, until it all comes into place. " You fucken killed Carlos!" I screamed.

"Wow, took you long, even though it's only a second." He laughed. This kid has issues, and not the good kind either.

"Tell me everything." I made him and he did. After that, I froze in place then after about five seconds I punch him, hard that it cause him to knock out.

If you don't know when I started being nice, is when I was in the hospital. It gives me time to think that fighting and such is not the way to solve my problems. Yes. I was sensitive and a crier before I became evil, now I change myself. But for Carson, He's always evil, he keeps getting detention in school, yet, I can't believe he's able to make it to high school even though he's so retarded, although, he is clever. I've known Carson my whole life… well, started when we were in kindergarten. He's popular but just plain weird in elementary, a bad boy in middle school, and a retarded asshole and sort of a gangster in high. Makes me wonder why I became friends with this douchebag. Hell I still wonder why! I for one am practically the opposite. I'm a sweet and kind and very intelligent in elementary, but very sensitive. In middle I was a little intelligent and still kind, not that sweet though. And in high, I started hanging a lot more time with this douche that it cause me to be a bad boy and be brain-dead for all that matters. And for Kurt… well, you know him, he lived in a box for a month or so after getting kicked out. He's pretty intelligent like me, kind, a little sensitive, and being pessimistic sometimes. Until he hang out near the retarded douchebag that's with me. And that exclusively and sort of constantly scares and made the real him hide. Hell, he's just a kid with a dark past.

**Kurt's POV **

After I got home I saw Sam sitting on his bed looking upset. I look at him in concern. "Hey, what's bothering you bro?"

"Oh, it's just nothing." He sighed.

"What did Carson do?" I ask annoyed.

"I made him told me."

"Tell you what?"

"I regret for asking."

"What did he tell you?"

"He murdered somebody."

"Who? Carlos? He's still alive."

"No he's not."

"Yeah, Logan saved him. He said it's a miracle!" I said and he brightens up and I laugh "You really think he was really killed?" He got out of the bed and walks to me and stares at me straight in the eye, which is filled with anxiety.

"WE NEVER MURDER ANYONE, EVER! I'M SCARED TO GO TO PRISON! I HEARD YOU GET EXECUTED THERE!" He's acting up again. I got ahold of his shoulders.

"Sam, breath! You're being paranoid!" The guy's being pessimistic again and other stuff I can't really describe.

"NO I'M NOT! I'M SERIOUS! CARSON WILL FRAME US FOR NO FUCKEN REASON AND WE WILL GET EXECUTED AND HAVE NO-"I shut him up by pointing two fingers on his pressure point and push it hard and he faint. I roll my eyes. Here we go again. He acts like this before, twice in the past. One for being worried that I might hate him because he hung out with Carson. And another time I heard about was when he was in 7th grade and he got his first detention, thinking he will die there.

**James' POV**

"Come on Logan." Logan is sitting on one of the stool at the bar at our beloved home at the Palmwoods, 2J. I was standing across from him.

"No."

"You know you want to."

"No, you can't make me say it James."

"Just one."

"No!" He screamed at me then Kendall came over.

"What are you guys arguing about now?"

"James tries to make me swear." Logan said pointing to me.

"Are you kidding me? It's almost midnight and you are now choosing to make him curse?"

"Why not?" I ask smirking. I was doing this for fun. "I just want to have a little fun with Logie here." Then Carlos came over.

"James have he suffer enough from me being dead for I don't know, I minute you say Logan?" Carlos ask and I just shrug my shoulder. "I'm going to bed." And he walks upstairs. Kendall did too.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Come on just one small word. You never curse in your life."

"No way!"

"Fine then I'll be taking your sandwich." I said and snatch his midnight snack off his plate and eating it. I don't care if there are his germs on there. I'm immune to sickness.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Then say it!" I said with a mouthful of food. Logan made a face.

"Fine! I'll say it!" I waited for him to say something.

"I'm waiting" I said taking another bite.

"Damn you." He mumbles"

"Sorry what was that?" I ask smiling leaning to him close.

"Damn you James. There, I said it. Now stop pissing me off or I'll smack you down to hell." Oh feisty Logan.

" Good, but I was looking for a highly offensive curse word."

"No! I said damn and it's a cuss word so give me back my sandwich!"

"Yeah, it's not really cussing to some people. Say the most common and extremely high cuss word that causes people to beep it on TV."

"What word is that?"

"Come on Logan, you know it. It starts with an 'F'.

"No I'm not saying it!"

"Ok then say the cuss word that means butt. Or female dog, or at least point your middle finger at me."

"Stop pissing me off James."

"Come on! It's fun!"

"Well not for me!"

I decided to trick him from saying it. "Ok then say freak."

"Freak"

"Now take the 'R, E, and A' out from freak and replace it with 'U and C' Now what's the word?"

"F- K adds the-"He mumble to himself then glare at me. "NO"

"Fine! Just say 'Mitch and replace 'M' with a 'B'"

"No James! You know what? I'm going to bed." He said and got off the stool.

"Ok fine, say 'Carson is an evil retarded asshole'."

"NO! Even though I agree to that, I'm still not going to saying it."

"Well then sat 'shit"."

"James stops bothering Logan and let's go to sleep!" I look up and saw Shane standing there looking down at us.

"Thanks for saving me Shane!" Logan said and snatches the sandwich out of my hand. I just got about four small bites out of it, now It's just one small piece left and he just pop it in his mouth, acting like I never 'germ' it. He runs upstairs and into the bedroom with Shane.

"Wow. That was fun to mess with him." I said to myself as I walk up and go in my room to find Carlos lying in bed just staring at the ceiling. "Hey, what are you think about?"

"Nothing, just waiting for you to stop mess with my rescuer." He said. His rescuer? Oh, Logan saved Carlos oh yeah.

"Ok then." I turn off the lights and head to bed.

**DONE! Ha-ha, humor at the end. Why? I don't know. Just want to have a little fun here and there. Well review guys! **


	37. Kidnapped

**Hey people! Well, nothing to say except:**

**The beginning was inspired by Fish Stick Friday's story called 'Bolt' It's very hilarious check it out!**

**Let's get this story started!**

**Carlos' POV**

We were at the recording studio rehearsing as usual. The last some we did was 'No Idea' and I noticed something that I never noticed before and I try to hold my laughter 'til the end. I keep biting my lips to prevent myself from laughing. When it was over, I run out and pull Shane outside. I said:

"Quick, speed back to the apartment!"

"Why?" he asks confused along with the others.

"Just go!" I screamed and jump on his back and run to the apartment. After there, I got off Shane and burst into laughter! I never knew I could hold my laughter in for a long five minutes or so.

"Why are you laughing uncontrollably? Shane asks me. I fell but I was too busy to notice the pain. I am now on the floor laughing. I couldn't manage to say anything.

"What's going on here?" Logan voice. I stop my laughing and got off the floor. I can't help but snicker.

" Logan! Quick question: What the heck is a lightning boat?" I laughed

"A what?"

Then James peeks through the door. "What's going on?"

"James! Quick question: What's a lightning bull?"

"A lightning what?" He ask coming in with Kendall following.

"Dude, he said bolt!" Kendall said.

"James, sing your part." I instructed.

"_Every time, you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face_." He sung.

"Oh, then how come in the studio, you said bull instead of bolt?" He just shrugs. Then I turn to Logan. "Logan, sing your part."

"_Every time, you come around you put a lightning boat on my face."_ He sung and I, again burst out laughing. Kendall and James did too. This is just hysterical!

**Logan's POV**

This is really irritating. "Come one guys!" Shane said swinging his arm around my neck. "He can't help it that he can't say bolt right!" Finally! Someone who understand! "Logan say bolt."

"Boat." I end up saying. Darn it.

"See?" Shane said looking at the others who're still rolling on my floor laughing. Then stare at me. He slowly moves his arm away from me and then tries to hold in his laughter but failed and burst out laughing. I spoke to soon.

"I have _got _to get new friends." I sigh at them and storm off.

**Carson's POV**

"Sam! Sam! Where are you buddy?" I called for him. I just think of a great idea! I saw him graffiti the wall in the lair since Kurt draw on the brick call in the alley and rudely not leaving room for us. I come over and saw him writing his name with yellow spray paints. "Hey Sammy."

"What do you want?" He ask my harshly.

"I got a surprise for you!" I smiled.

"What is it?" He ask sounding sarcastic. It seems like he doesn't care.

"Somewhere." I said.

"Sorry, can't." He said shaking the can and spray again, not taking eyes off the wall. "I have something to do."

"What?" without answering, he just throw the can aside after it was done and grab his backpack that was on the ground and swing it over his shoulder then walk out. I follow him. "Where are you going?"

"To the Palmwoods." He said. I guess he's going there to hang out with Logan! Can't do that! He can't be good like the others!

"Wha- uh- Do you want to go where I'm going to take you?"

"Where are we going?" he ask turning around to face me.

"To have some fun time at the amusement park. I heard there's a new haunted house there and it's so scary that only people 16 and up can go in!"

"I'll pass. Besides, I got to do something anyways. I'm going to the science museum with Logan, my new best friend. " He walks away again.

"And this is what I have to do." I said in a small voice and grab a frying pan out of my back pack. This is so classy and old. I knock him out. "KNOCKOUT!" I cheered. I stare at him and frown. Ok maybe I hit too far. Is he dead? I shock him. Yep he's alive. He stands up. "Hey buddy. I was just wondering. How do you feel?"

"I don't really know."

"Anyways, does Logan know you're going to pick him up for the science thing?"

"What are you talking about?" I raise my eyebrow. Is he having memory loss? I ask him some questions.

"What's your name? And age."

"I'm Sam and 17."

"Good, Who am I?"

"Carson. My best friend."

"Who is Kurt?"

"My adopted brother."

"Who is Logan?"

"Logan Mitchell? He's dead to me!" OMG did I just hit the on button to his evilness in his brain?

"Ok, one more question. Are you evil? If so, what are you going to do?"

"Of course I'm evil. What the hell is that question?"

"Do you want to beat people up like James?"

"Yeah, ok, let's go get Kurt and kidnap James." He said and walk to his house. I stare at him in shock. I then look down at my frying pan then put it back in my bag. What did I just do? That was so awesome! He's finally evil!

"After we get Kurt we're going to make a cage to trap them." I said.

"Good idea."

**James' POV**

It's been an hour since the guys left. Shane, Kendall, and Logan are at the pool, Carlos' in the lobby doing something with Katie, must be playing Robin Hood again. And I was home alone. Was about to go to the gym. I grab a piece of paper and pencil about to write a note for the others saying that I'm going to the gym, but before I can write anything down, the door knocked. I place the thing down on the coffee table and answer the door. I saw Sam, Carson, and Kurt there. Oh not my amusement to see Carson. Why is he here? "Hey." I ask said and Kurt's eyes change from blue to black… wait, blue to black? Home alone. A note, Oh my god! The vision is happening!

"Get him!" Kurt shouted the same possessive voice from my vision. I started running and scribble something on the paper and about to open the window, and it opened and I was about to jump out until they grab me. I try to scream but they cover my mouth. Oh bad timing! Dang it! I throw the note out the window, unknowing where it will land. They drag my outside.

"Say Night-Night James." I turn around and saw Carson holding a frying pan and knock me out. I had blacked out.

**Kendall's POV**

I was sitting on one of the lounge chairs relaxing and talking to Jo. Until something very light handed on my lap. I look down and saw a note. I look at it. My eyes wide. This is the same note that's in the vision except I found it here instead. I need to hurry up! "Hey Jo. I got to go Gustavo needs me." I said well, lie a little.

"Sure Kendall. Bye." She said. I give her a goodbye kiss we always do. It might be our last if I don't make it. We pull away. I run off to find Shane and Logan in the pool area but no here to be found! I got to inform the others. I can't fight be myself! I run up to 2J. I slam the door open and saw the guys there.

""Where did James go?" Shane ask

"Maybe he's been kidnapped!" Carlos shouted in panic

"Really, Carlos? That's very stupid." Logan said. Oh god, just like the vision.

"Uh, guys," I said "Carlos is right." I said "And if we got to save him, we need to go now! I shouted and they others go up to the alley.

We were there and we enter the lair. Again, like the vision. We are trap in a big cage. When did they make that?

"Hello 'friends'" A voice greet n an evil way. We saw the machine in front of us from a distance and one of the lopsided mattresses with James strapped up and duct tape over his mouth. We can hear him muffling for help. Also, Kurt, Sam, and Carson are there with an evil grin. Sam! He's evil! How! He just becomes nice! Maybe it's a trick again, a very clever one too. Maybe it's a joke, a cruel sick joke.

"Give him back!" Shane shouted.

"Never, he is ours now and we're going to steal his powers!" Sam said

"Wow, give him back, even if you steal his, you can't use it anyways, so it's useless." Logan said.

"Come on guys. It's just like the vision." I said.

"Go ahead and stop me!" Kurt yelled. It seems like he didn't hear what I just said.

**Shanes' POV**

Kendall is right. This is like the vision. And our powers don't work, but maybe my super strength does. I move back away from the others and grab the bars I pull them apart. Wow, it's easy like sticks. Weird. Now I can get out! I got out and turn around and close the bars back to make sure Kurt and the other didn't see. I use super speed to get to the machine. I was about to do something to it until Kurt push the button and the green light got out targeting James. NO! I super speed to him and got on top of him until…

**Carlos' POV**

Oh no. Kurt's going to press the button! He presses it and then there was an explosion! What happen? The lair is now foggy. It then disappears and I saw the most amazing thing ever, more amazing then when I saw Kendall and Katie do in the bedroom! There was Shane on top of James. I saw James doesn't have duct tape on his mouth anymore. Plus there's a pink light surrounding the twins. It's like a force field! I gasp with Kendall and Logan. Then the machine short-circuited and the green light is no more! The pink force field surrounding the twins is gone. Shane unstraps the straps and they both fell over to the floor. They stand up. Yes! They did it! They beat the machine!

"Yes!" We all cheered.

"You guys are awesome!" Kendall exclaim

"How did you do the force field thing?" Logan ask

"We don't know. It just happened!" James said.

"That was so cool!" I said and Shane uses his super strength to expand the bars to let us out but they came in instead. Maybe want to hug us.

We call cheered and celebrate a little until he heard Carson clear his throat. We stop, pull apart, and turn to him, afraid of what's going to happen next.

"We weren't done with you guys yet."

"If you want to get James then you have to go through me!" I said getting in front of James.

"And me!" Shane and Logan said simultaneously.

"Get through all of them, you have to get threw me first." Kendall said defending us.

"Yeah right. Oh I'm so scared!" Kurt said sarcastically. "Yeah we're not scared of all of you. None of you guys can use your powers. But we can.

We are all now terrified. We all grab ahold of James, who's in the middle of us. Carson, Kurt, and Sam combined their powers together by holding hands and a powerful beam of lightning and fire appear. The beam is heading towards us! We're doom!

**Done. Nice huh? This is lik****e the climax of the story. Man I'm glad it's the weekends. Well, r****e****view! **


	38. Battle to Break the Trance

**Hi! Well there are only a few more chapters left until this is over. Don't know how many cha****p****ters left though. Story time!**

**Carson's POV**

Kurt, Sam, and I combined our powers to make an electric-fire laser beam. We shot it at them until I noticed that none was affected. I stopped my electric and look at what's going on. There's a pink force field around all of them! I have a feeling when one of them touches James, it created a force field. Well, that won't do it! Well it? Well, first to destroy their leader. I got another plan. I stop Kurt and Sam from using their powers and whisper my little plan to them and they nodded. I look back at the others and saw the pink force field is gone.

**Kendall's POV**

Oh, I get what's going on here! James uses his force field again and somehow, the cage broke. After that, we all let go. "Hey guys, I just figured out something. When one of us touched James, He made a force field but only when one or any of us touch him when in danger."

"What makes you think that Kendall?" Carlos asks.

"Well, remember our first battle with them? When Logan was at the library and you, Shane, and I were at your room discussing our powers for the talent show?"

"Yeah, I remember." Logan and Shane said,

"Well, during our battle, I took down Carson and Sam but I started taking down Kurt after he called Logan and James fagots."

"Yep." James said. "What's your point?"

"Well, after that, I let out a really powerful thunder punch and you and Logan survived. Maybe When Logan held you; you release a force field we never knew about! And when you beat up Shane, because you were in a trance, then you try beating me and Logan up then I let out a thunder punch at you by accident and it hit you but it didn't affect you!"

"That's amazing you can do James!" Carlos exclaim.

"Yeah, maybe it's part of your 'Atom Friendship' powers." Shane suggested.

"Uh, hello, we're not done yet." I heard Sam clear his throat. I see Sam and Carson going to use their electric powers. Kurt's doing nothing. Wow.

"Get behind me." I warn the others. And they did. Then Sam and Carson use thunder bolt. It hit me and I just smirk. Yeah, is that all they can do? Really? I close my eyes and relax as I absorb their energy. Then I scream in pain as I felt my body burning. The pain of burning! I open my eyes and saw Kurt had joined in and now hitting me with his fire powers.

"Kendall!" James yelled and hugs me and then the force-field or shield happened. Thank you James! I don't think I could take the burning pain any longer. The power stopped and the energy shield had disappeared. I collapse down. The pain is too extreme!

**James' POV**

I saved Kendall. I give Carson, Sam, and Kurt a death glare. "You guys are sick!"

"No, they are, I'm not." Carson said.

"Say Carson, I have a question for you. What's 2+2?"

"What are you doing?" Logan ask

"Just hold on alright, I'm tricking him alright?" I whispered.

"Fish." Carson said proudly. Ok, that literally proves he's an asshole.

"Ok, who invented the first telephone?" Logan asks jumping in and joining the fun.

"Some dead guy." Really? Some dead guy? That's the most retarded answer in the history of retarder answers yet!

Sam rolls his eyes. And slap Carson hard on the back of his head. "It's Alexander Graham Bell you damn moron!

"And how do you break Kurt's trance and get him and Sam back to normal?"

"Easy: Only a powerful strength that is strong enough to defeat him. Flare won't work, or neither hydro pump or any powerful electric explosion. Only combined those powers together and nothing else can work, that's it. Like the power of friendship is powerful than anything else in the world. So yeah."

"Thank you very much retard." I smirked.

"Did you just give him the answer?" Sam ask slapping Carson again.

"Stop smacking me!"

"You deserve it. 'Some dead guy', seriously? Who the hell says that?"

"Retarded people."

"Yes, yes he did." Shane said. I know what to do now.

"Well, before he can do anything, get a taste of this pain that will be occurring in about…. Now." He said and snaps his fingers.

Damn it the pain is back! Is so severe, or way over the limit of severe! The headache pain is too strong. I think I'm going to die! But the pain stops a few seconds later. Then my mood change once more. Evil. I can't control myself! I started to think my friends are enemies.

"James, are you ok?" Logan ask holding on to me. I turn around and grab ahold of his shirt, gripping his torso. I could see in his eyes that shows great fear. I look at my reflection in his eyes. My eyes are turning red. I am feeling really angry now. "James?" He ask fearfully. I throw him to the ground and tackle him as he shrieks. Kendall and Carlos joins in and protect Logan but again, the evilness takes control and I beat them up.

**Carson's POV**

"I am really enjoying this." I said crossing my arms and smiling. "How about you Sam? Kurt?"

"Interesting" Come Kurt's response.

"I can't believe you're still a retard douche bag." Sam said referring to me. MEAN!

"Popcorn?" Kurt asks handing us a small bag after heating them. We sat on the couch and enjoying the fight, well, I am. I'm not sure Sam is or not and for Kurt, well, he's in a trace so I don't know either. I'm glad this lair of ours is huge! Lots of room to see fights.

It's been about 20 minutes of seeing the others fight to the death. Logan is down first since Kendall was about to hit James with his lightning bolt power but dodge and hit Logan instead now he's paralyzed. Carlos is down next for the same reason but ducked as well and hit Carlos, who's now also paralyzed. After that, Shane didn't do that but get back. I guess he didn't want to harm James again. Now for Kendall. Sparks flew out of his body. Oh boy, he's getting seriously pissed off. Ha-ha! He use lightning bolt. But this is not just any old lightning bolt. This one is really influential it can hurt anyone no matter what. Even me, even though I'm the same power as Kendall. I have a feeling when Sam and I release our powers to Kendall, he absorbs it and the power stores in him, until now. He's releasing all our power and his own. Oh god, we're dead! He release it and at the same time, James release his atom power, but not as a ball, but as a laser beam. COOL! An influential atom laser beam. The two powers meet and forms a big ball mix with red, blue, and yellow, but mostly yellow with small blue sparks. The size as the ball increase and when it almost as big as about 10ft tall, it exploded. Everything is white. I am now blinded by the light. Then I saw an atom ball come towards us. I dodge but it hit someone. It hit Sam. Ok then. The white light is clearing up and I can slowly see what had happened. Now I can see clear. Wow, Kendall is now out. I guess his powerful power affected him too, or maybe an atom hit him. I look around for James and saw he's holding on to Shane. A pink force-field surrounds them and disappears. That is so COOL!

**Shane's POV**

James had protected me from the blast! Wait, did he really save me or is he saving himself my touching me and it create a force-field? One way to find out. "James." I called looking up at him. I was sitting while he was standing. He looks down at me with black eyes then turns red. Then slap me. Yep he was protecting himself. He slaps me again. Then start beating me up. Damn here we go again. "James, please stop! Snap out of it!" I yelled. He gave me again punch and kick in the stomach area. I started coughing up blood. I lie on my ground, trying to stand up. "James, please snap out of it! This is not you!" He scratches me across the face. I try my best to keep my balance. "James do you remember me? At all?"

"Yeah, you're my sick twin." Sick? Does he really hate me? Tears fill and slide down my face.

"James, I'm not just your twin. I'm your brother. Your loving brother and you love me with all your hearts. And I love you, more than anything else!" I said shakily.

"Yeah, right!" He scoffs and punch me in the face and I loss balance and fell. "You're a sick person you know. Remember the fights we have when we were little? That shows that you hate me. Even today you hate me! And you know what? I hate you too, you little piece of shit."

I stay down and cry more. "James, I know we fight a lot but we really love each other. More than anything in the world. You help me, you take care of me, and you're like my big brother you know. Well, you are. You were born first and older, and I was really jealous of you being the best them me. But big brothers protect little brothers. And I can't live without protection from my big brother. James, just please understand that I truly love you and- a-a- and, just please come back! I miss you." Jamie, I love you and I need you more than ever. Just please come back to me." I whisper the last sentence. Tears keep coming out and streaming. I can't make it stop.

**James' POV**

I stare down at my broken twin. He's lying there, sobbing. Crying his eyes out for me. I smiled. My mood instantly turns to good. I think he just broke my trance! My smile grew bigger but then frowns as I realized what I just did. I did that to him? What have I done? Stare at Shane with empathy. I knee down, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry." He buries his face on my chest as he sobs. I rub circles on his back. "It's ok. I'm here. You're safe now. I'm here. It's ok." I sooth.

**Sam's POV**

Ugh, what happen? Ow my back hurts! Great, keep forgetting I have these stupid back braces. I look around and remember now. I was knocked out and I turn evil and can't control myself then I came back to normal. I stand up and saw James hugging a crying Shane. The others are down; well Carlos and Logan are up. Kendall doesn't look so well. Time for a little help. When I was about to help, I look at Carson and he was blubbering. I roll my eyes. Now he knows the emotional scene in this! I made a lightning bolt, aim it directly at Kendall, and throw. It hit him. Great! Carson stop ridiculously blubbering and I grab his ear and pull him out of the alley causing him to yell "Ow-Ow-Ow- Ow!"

"What was that for?" He ask after I let go and out of the lair.

"Part one of your punishments."

" What's the next part?"

"This." I said and started beating him up, and not to injure my back.

"What now?" He ask after I beat him up.

"This." I said taking out my phone. He seems to know who I'm calling because his eyes widen and stare at my phone.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please don't call my parents, or the police!" He begged.

"I'm calling the police."

"No, no, no! I hate you! Give me that phone!" He screams trying to grab it from me.

**James' POV**

After a while, Shane calm down. He look up at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He sniffs.

"Hey guys." I turn and saw Kendall, Logan, and Carlos are all revive. I smiled. I then turn to find Kurt on couch staring at us with death eyes. But where are Carson and Sam?

"Guys, time to break Kurt's hypnotic trance." I said. And throw my atom at him. But I keep missing. But when I hit him, nothing happened, he's still evil. Maybe it's too weak. I know what to do. Combined the power of friendship.

"Kendall, paralyze him!" I said and he did now, Kurt is paralyzed.

I made a big atom, now levitating above my palm. I turn to the others. "Guys, put your hand on the atom."

"But will it explode?" Carlos ask

I laugh a little. "No, it will be perfectly safe." Kendall, Shane, Carlos, and Logan put their hand on top of the atom. "Ready? Transfer half your powers to the atom. Just relax."

I notice the others started to have glowing light surrounding them. Kendall has yellow light around him. Carlos has red, Shane has normal blue, and Logan is light blue. I look down at myself and saw I was surrounded by red that change to yellow, then blue, and somehow, also green and purple. "Ok, aim." I instructed and we aim the atom directly at Kurt's direction. "Fire!" I hollered and the atom made a big thick laser beam and hit Kurt. A few seconds later, it stopped. We all stop glowing.

"Wha- what's going on?" Kurt ask sitting up. Yep Kurt is back to normal. We all gave him a hug. "Hey, what did I miss?"

"A lot!" We all said simultaneously.

All six of us walk out of the lair and to the alley to find police cars out there. I saw Mr. Garcia.

"Papi!" Carlos calls and run up to him for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, someone called and tell me to arrest someone."

"Who?" I ask

"I called." I turn around and saw Sam there smiling.

"You turn yourself in Sam?" Logan ask.

"No, I'm turning Carson in."

We turn back around to the police cars and saw Carson now handcuffed. "I fucken hate you guys!" He screamed at us.

"Shut the hell up." One policeman said to him and loaded Carson in the car.

Then they left.

"Well, that turned out nicely." Kendall said.

"Yep!" We all said.

**So? What do you think? Well, there's like three more chapters left or so, well, see ya and review, **

**Oh****, sorry it took so long, I have another story called 'Alternate Universe' I'm working on. It's ****about Kendall**** who goes in an alternate universe and found everything goes wrong ****for himself and other pe****o****ple, but it seems fun at first. ****If you haven't read it, read it now if you want.**

**So review this chapter!**


	39. Remember

**Hey, whats up? Been a while huh? I know, Lots in my mind, like always. LOL, So, there's only two or three more chapters left. Aww, well, let's get started! **

**James' POV**

We all went home, back to the comforts of our crib. The guys and I slouch down on the couch.

I sigh "It's great to be back!"

"It's great to have you back James." Logan said.

"Yeah, we miss you buddy." Carlos said.

"Same."Kendall agree

"And I miss you most of all." Shane hugs me.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"I'm on it. Katie!" Kendall calls.

Then, came out of nowhere, Katie appear right in front of us! We all jumped, except for did she get here so fast?

"Yes Big Brother?" She stare at all of us in shock. "Come on! How many times do you guys have to get beat up in this city?"

Kendall ignore her little question. "James is hungry, get him something to eat, please."

"You don't need to Katie, I can get it myself." I say about to stand up of the couch, but Shane and Carlos pull me down.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying here, you are NOT going anywhere!" Carlos said.

"I can't risk losing my brother again, don't I?" Shane ask.

"Guys, come on, really, I'm just going to get something." I try to stand, up they pull me down again.

"It's fine, I'll get it." Katie said. "No, James, you stay put, Logan you use your healing power to heal them, and I'll be getting you something, James. What do you want?"

"A light lunch salad." I answer.

"On your way!" And for that, she speed to the kitchen. Wait, speed? I turn to Kendall.

"Uh, how does she have speeding powers?"

"No one can have their powers until 13 or older."Logan told us.

Logan, Shane and I are highly confused, but Kendall and Carlos just smirk.

"Kendall, Carlos? What did you guys do?" Shane ask

"Nothing," Carlos answers

"I just transfer my speed power to her." Kendall said then mutters "And maybe my electricity power." Kendall explain.

"Okay." We are all fine with that.

**Kurt's POV**

"Wow, what a day."I said when we enter the door.

"How would you know, can barely remember anything." Sam laugh

"True."

"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat, you want something?"

"So, I'm going to stay here and get ready for bed."

"Ok."

I walk to the kitchen while Sam runs upstairs. I just made a sandwich, cut them in half, and slices an apple in eighths, put them on a paper plate and walk upstairs to Sam and my shared room.I put the plate on my bed.

"Ooh, a mid-night snack, thanks bro." Sam grabs a piece of apple and eat it.

"It's midnight?" I ask.

"Yeah, did you noticed it's dark out?"

"Yeah. but..."

"Whatever, let's just eat and go to sleep." He pick up his sandwich and eat it some crums on the floor.

"Hey pick that up, I don't want ants."

"So, you can kill them with laser beams."

"Just pick that up."

"Fine, you bossy." He mumbles and pick up the pieces. "Hey, I found something under the bed."

"What it is?"

"It's an old picture." He stand up and show me the picture of my biological parents. Then, the flashback came back and everything falls into place.

I stare at that thing. NOW I REMEMBER! I remember why I ran away from home! After Annie died, I became all depressed. Then my parents are again, too busy to hire another babysitter, not like I want another one. For a long time, I feel so neglected and I ran away!

"Kurt? Kurt? Hello! Is anyone home?" Sam ask breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I ran away." I say to myself

"Yes you did and you don't like them."

"I ran away because they neglected me!"

"Yep, so are you going to eat that?" He ask taking my sandwich and eat it.

**James' POV**

Someone knock on the door. I sat on the couch, busy combing my precious hair. "Logan! Would you get that?"

"Why don't you get it?" He ask from upstairs. Everyone as upstairs doing something, well, Carlos is in the swirly slide, sleeping.

I groan. "Fine!" I stand up, putting my lucky comb in my pocket, and went to answer the door. When I saw who it was, I smile.

"Hey Kurt, what brings you here?" I ask

"I need help, some advice."

"Sure, come in." I step aside and walk in, taking a seat on the couch. I come over and sit next to him. "So what's up?"

"I know why I ran away."

"Why?"

"I was neglected."

"Explain..." I said meaning to add more detail. "Elaborate on that."

"Well, After my nanny died, I was all depress and soon my parents told me that they will hire another nanny for me but for months, they never did and I felt so neglected and have no one to take care of me, so I ran away, finding someone else to baby sit me, but since I'm too old for one, I want to live by myself but my parents won't let me and I end up running away for being neglected for a long time."

"Ok, and...""

Instead of proceeding with his story, he stand up and grab me, shaking me vigorously! What his he doing?

"I WANT TO GO HOME BACK TO SEATTLE!"

**Sorry it's short, but I want something big for the next chapter, well see ya!**


	40. Back Home with Friends

**"Hey! What's up? Guys, I haven't had a lot of reviews lately for this story, so review please, enjoy the last chapter! I might or might not make a sequel. Well, enjoy the last chapter.**

**James' POV**

Kurt shake me vigorously and scream at ended up letting out his fire power and it burned my arms!

"Ok! Ok! Stop!" I scream and he did. I sigh in relief. "Now, you want to go back to Seatle?"

"NOW!"

"Ok! I can take a break from here for a while." I stand up and headed out the door but until I step out, I yell out upstairs. "Hey guys! I'm going to take a little trip!"

"Where are you going?" I heard Shane ask

"To Seattle! Bye!" And run out the door with Kurt. I don't want the others to go with. After we got outside, we wait for the shuttle bus and got in.

"Where to?"The driver ask

"LA airport!"I announce then turn to Kurt. "I'm gonna call and book us a private jet now."

He nod.

**Kurt's POV**

Oh my god, I can't wait to get back home to my parents. I Bet they miss me like crazy! I can tell they care more then I thought. I mean I call them this morning and they miss me like crazy. I can tell because their voice cracks and they sort of choking tears. I knew they love me enough that they miss me.

**Shane's POV**

I was cleaning up my room with Logan and Kendall's help. Wonder what Carlos is doing.

"Hey guys! I'm going to take a little trip!" I heard James hollers.

"Where are you going?" I ask louderly

"To Seattle! BYE!"

"Ok. Have a nice trip." Logan said and continue to clean up. A few seconds of silence pass by and all three of us realized something.

"Wait, did he said he's going to Seattle?" Kendall ask

"Yeah, he did..." I said.

"He's taking Kurt home right?"

"Yeah..."

"And if I remember correctly, Kurt is rich and live in a mansion in..."

"Oh my gosh."Logan said slowly.

"JAMES!" We all scream his name. We all wanted to come. He want to see how big is his mansion and have fun in there! We all run out the door.

He stop outside of the Palmwoods, looking for James and Kurt. Nowhere in sight. They took the shuttle.

"Okay! Don't panic!" Kendall told us."They might take a plane there..."

"So we're going to the airport."I finish.

"Wait, Kurt can fly right?" Logan ask

"Yeah, so?"

"If he fly there in a 100 MPH(That's how fast people can fly) then that means it-"

"We don't have time for math!" I scream. "Let's super speed there!" Kendall and I speeded at the direction the airport is.

"Shane?"

"Yeah Kendall?"

"Let's beat them there to Seattle instead of the plane." We stop.

"Okay, now where is Seattle?"

"This way my friends!"Logan fly above us and we follow.

**Logan's POV**

Shane and Kendall follow me as I fly to Seattle. But I can't help feeling there's something we just forgotten. We turn everything off. We lock the apartment, what else? Then it hit me like a gun.

"CARLOS!" I scream.

"What's wrong Logan?" Shane ask

"We forgot Carlos!"The three of us stop

"Shit!" The two scream.

"Should we go back?" Shane ask in worry. "He might want to go in a mansion."

"No, he'll be fine."Kendall said. "Besides, he will love this more then a mansion. He got out and call somebody.

"Who are you calling?" I ask

"Someone." was just the only answer he said then speed out of our sights. I eyed Shane and he just shrugs. He all bolted to Kendall. Just hope Carlos doesn't burn the apartment.

After about five minutes, we are in Seattle. We all check the internet on our phone and found the only mansion in Seattle. We walk there since it might take time for James and Kurt to get there.

**Carlos' POV**

I started waking up. I yawn, stretching the arms and legs. I slide down the swirly slide.

"Hey James, what's up?" I ask, then I noticed he's not on the couch like he was when I last saw him. Maybe he went somewhere. I run upstairs to Kendall's Logan, and Shane's room. "Guys!" No one was in there. I got down again. "Maybe they went to the pool." I said to myself.

Then there was a knock at the door.I open it. "Hi Stephanie."

"Hey Carlos, Kendall called. He said he wants me to keep you company. He, Logan, Shane, and James all went to Rocque Records or vocals. Gustavo doesn't want you."

"Ok..." I say awkwardly.

"Let's go to the pool with me, Jo, Lucy, and Camille."

Oh, hanging with girls. Sweet! "Sure." I said simply and she grab my hand and run out. Me, hanging with the girls? Awesome!

**Jame's POV**

About thirty minute shuttle ride and two hour flight, we finally made it.

We walk until we got to Kurt's mansion. I look up at it. Damn that's a big house. Bigger then Gustavo's mansion. He stop in front of the steps to the door.

"You alright?"

"It's been a long time. What if they don't remember me or something?"

"It's fine, just go." I swing my arm around his neck and we walk up the steps together. When we got up, Kurt hesitatingly push the doorbell.

The door opened and a man wearing a tux look at us.

"Good day, how may I help you?"

"We're looking for the owner. Mr. and Mrs. Lewis." Man that sounds wrong to say!

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Do you even remember me?" Kurt ask

"No, should I?"

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Lewis. Their son. I run away from home about five years ago."

"Oh it is you. Come in." The man said with no emotion at all. He look at me. "Now who is this?"

"I'm his friend." I answer.

" Please, both of you, come in." We got in and I look around with wide eyes.

This place is huge! With expansive equipment and some extremely expensive artifacts and such.

We walk to the living room. I see two couples on a love seat. The woman was looking down crying and the man try to comfort her.

Kurt gasp and I smile. Those must me his parents. The woman look up and also the man.

"Kurt?"

"MOM! DAD!" Kurt run up to them and hug them both like a little kid. He started crying.

"Thank you for bringing him home." Mr Lewis said.

"No problem."

Kurt back away and turn to look at me smiling. "Mom, dad, this is my friend James. James, this are my parents."

"Nice to meet you."

" James, thank you. It's great for Kurt to have a friend like you. Kurt usually have a bad time making friends and never really trust them very well."

"Mom!"

"Well, it's true." She tease.

Kurt and his parents keep on talking. There was a tap on my shoulder. I glace over my shoulder and see Shane, Kendall, and Logan. I jump and yelp.

"Sorry for scaring you bro."Shane say

"I'm fine."

"So, Kurt is finally reunited with his parents?" Logan ask smiling.

"Yep."

"This house is huge!" Kendall exclaim

"I know, nothing interesting is there anyways."

"Where's Carlos?" I ask

"He's back in LA, hanging out with girls." Kendall smirk.

"No fair!" I want Carlos and I to switch places right now.

"Relax." He laugh. " It's just our friends. Jo, Camille, Lucy, and Stephanie."

"Oh." I laugh in relief.

"Guys, I guess this is our valediction."

We all stare at him confuse. "Huh?"

"It means goodbye." Logan told us.

"Oh!... Aw!"

"So, we'll never see you again?" I ask putting my hand on his shoulder.

" I don't want to leave you guys. Never! But I don't know if-"

"Kurt, your mom and I were talking and we decided it's your choice to be with your friends. You're opinion matters to us."

"Since you're old enough to me an independent man, you can-"

"But I'm only 17."

"We know. So, do you want to stay with us or go back to LA with your friends?" Mrs. Lewis ask with full of emotion in her.

Kurt stare at us then back at his parents with a worry expression on his face. This must be the hardest decision of his life.

"I can't decide. James and they are my only true friends I have, including Sam, but I also want to stay here with you guys." He told his parents.

"I recommenced Kurt stays here for a year until he's 18 and he can go to college and live in LA with his friends. "The man said.

"Good idea."

After a few hours. We said goodbye to Kurt and we'll be waiting for him in a year or at least a few month until he's 18. I jump on Shane's back and Logan jump on Kendall's and they super speed back home.

* * *

><p>~~~A few months later~~~<p>

It's been a few months. Nothing change. Until Now. when Kurt enter 2J. We all tackle him for a hug.

Now since Kurt and Sam are 18 and Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Shane, and I are 17, they went to College together and became roommates, like usual.

Well, we're gonna miss them, but it will be fine. They will visit us and we will visit them.

* * *

><p>~~~Skip to a year~~~<p>

It's been a year. Kurt and Sam drop out of college. They're fine with the job they found... which is at the library.

"What the Hell?" I ask

"I know, College is boring." Kurt said.

"Okay..."

"We are so getting you guys fired later." Logan laugh.

"I got fired." Kurt said. I don't have to do anything except hang out with you guys. My parents promise to give me money for needs so yeah, nothing different.

"Great!" Carlos exclaim.

"This is going to be the best years or our lives." Shane smile.

**Done! OMG I'm done! Well, review please! PLEASE! Well, I'm done with the story, what do you think? I might make a sequel. Have fun, bye!**


End file.
